The Dormitory
by Saeko Hichoru
Summary: CHAPTER 5 FINALLY UPDATE! - Sebuah rahasia kecil yang tersembunyi tentang kisah cinta para penghuni asrama campuran.. Sebuah asrama spesial yang diperuntukkan bagi mereka yang istimewa.. SuJu Pairing/School Life/BoysLove/DLDR/RnR?
1. Trailer Teaser

"Di sekolah ini terdapat tiga asrama khusus. Yang pertama adalah asrama Sapphire, asrama khusus _yeoja_. Yang kedua adalah asrama Blue, asrama khusus _namja_. Dan yang terakhir adalah asrama Ocean, asrama campuran."

_Namja_ itu hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada megahnya gedung sekolahnya kelak.

.

.

-oOo-

**.::** **Twilight Sun **© **Present ::.  
**

-oOo-

.

.

"Selamat datang para siswa dan siswi baru SM International High School. Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menembus ujian masuk sekolah ini hingga sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi penerus-penerus generasi sukses SM International."

Tepukan tangan riuh bergemuruh mengiringi upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Korea Selatan ini. Seiring dengan itu, terdengar letupan ringan dari beberapa sudut, lalu muncullah konfeti-konfeti putih yang kini berterbangan menaungi halaman dengan ratusan manusia di dalamnya.

"Selamat datang di neraka berkedok ilmu pengetahuan, _hoobae-deul._", sebuah gumaman singkat disertai senyuman miris tersungging di wajah _stoic_ seorang _namja_ yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang.

.

.

**Rated : T to M**

**.**

**.**

_Namja_ berwajah malaikat itu menjabat tangan sang _namja_ cantik dengan penuh antusias. Tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi indah di kedua pipinya. "Namaku Leeteuk, presiden para _yeoja_.."

"Dan aku Kangin, _namja_ paling tampan nomer satu se-Korea!"

"Aku Kim Heechul. Bunga paling cantik di muka bumi. Bintang paling terang di seluruh jagad raya, dan pencuri hati _yeoja_ dan _namja_ nomer satu di dunia!", ucap sang _namja_ cantik itu cepat. Dia melenggang santai memasuki ruangan utama asrama tanpa membalas senyum dari sang kepala asrama.

Tidak sama sekali..

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hankyung_ie_.."

"A-apa?"

"_Wo - Ai - Ni_!"

"K-kau serius?"

"Ppfftt.. April mooobbb~~! Gyahahaha.."

"_Ish_, dasar! Dia itu kenapa suka sekali tiba-tiba seperti itu. Membuat jantungku berdebar saja!"

'Eh? Apa tadi? Berdebar? _ANDWAEE_!'

.

Tunggu! Bukankah sekarang sudah memasuki bulan Mei..?

.

.

**…** **a Hidden Little Secret …**

**.**

**.**

"_Uljima _Hyukkie_-ah_.."

Pelukan itu sangat hangat.. terlalu hangat hingga membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Ini adalah pelukan yang sangat ia harapkan. Pelukan seorang Lee Donghae. Jika ia diperbolehkan untuk merasa egois barang sekali saja. Ia ingin memiliki pelukan itu seumur hidupnya..

"Hae-_ya_.."

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar.."

.

.

**... About a Sense of Selfish …**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bertengkar lagi eh?", tangan halusnya membelai lembut ujung bibir Kangin yang sedikit sobek dan menyeka darah yang menetes di sana.

"Orang itu memang cari mati!", Kangin. _Namja_ bertubuh besar itu hanya mampu membalas tatapan sendu dari malaikatnya dengan tatapan yang sangat kontras, kemarahan! Buku-buku jarinya yang berdarah terkepal keras menahan sisa-sisa emosinya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini lagi.. Kau bisa dikeluarkan dari asrama, Kangin-_ah_.."

.

.

**…** **a Sense to Guard …**

**.**

**.**

Buagh!

Satu pukulan telak di pipi kanan _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya mengakhiri perkelahian panjang penuh darah yang berlangsung entah berapa lama di sebuah padang rumput luas, 10 kilometer dari gedung sekolah.

Manik mata hitam kelamnya mengarah tajam tepat di kedua bola mata _namja_ yang kini telah tersungkur tak berdaya di hadapannya. Aura hitam merah yang menguar dari tubuh _namja _berambut eboni itu tak kunjung meredup.

Dengan satu tarikan kasar, ia memaksa tubuh ringkih di bawahnya tersebut untuk segera bangkit dan menghadapnya. "Sudah kuperingatkan untuk menjauhkan tangan kotormu dari dia, brengsek!"

Disisa-sisa kekuatanya, _namja_ tinggi itu berusaha untuk tetap menunjukkan eksistensinya, sudut bibirnya yang telah sobek membentuk sebuah seringai meremehkan. "Kau pikir aku akan mematuhimu, setan kecil?"

"Begitu?", lagi. Bola mata obsidian milik si _namja_ bersurai eboni menyapu liar ke sekelilingnya, 12 nyawa tengah berada di ambang hidup dan mati karena perbuatannya. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan yang justru menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri baginya. Sebuah seringai iblis terlukis di wajah tampannya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Dua jam lagi, surat pengunduran dirimu akan sampai ke tangan kepala sekolah, ketua asrama Blue yang terhormat."

.

.

**…** **a Sense to Protecting …**

**.**

**.**

"ahhn.. eumh.. nnghh.. kyuuh~", suara desahan itu terdengar sangat indah. Mengalun dinamis, seiring dengan gerakan teratur yang terus diberikan oleh sang _namja_ yang lebih muda diatas tubuh polos yang telah basah oleh keringat dan cairan cinta..

"_Saranghae, hyung_.."

.

.

**…** **a Forbidden Love …**

**.**

**.**

"Pertama aku membencimu! Kedua aku sangat membencimu! Dan ketiga aku terlalu membenc-"

"Hmmpp-", dengan satu gerakan cepat _namja_ tampan itu segera membungkam mulut sang _namja_ berkaca mata di hadapannya dengan telapak tangan kokohnya.

"Sejak kapan _uri_ snow white menjadi cerewet seperti ini eoh? Kau jadi semakin mirip dengan _yeoja _tau!"

"..."

Duagh!

"Aww!"

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwooonnn!"

"Cih, sadis sekali..", dan sang presiden siswa pun hanya mampu mendesis menahan nyeri di lututnya akibat hantaman mentah dari kaki seorang Kim Kibum, rival abadinya.

.

.

**…** **that should not have the limits …**

**.**

**.**

**a Romance and Friendship Fanfiction..**

**.**

**.**

Rambut pirangnya terkuncir indah menghiasi kepalanya dengan bubuhan aksesori berwarna merah terang. Poninya ia biarkan jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya. Bibirnya merah merekah dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bidadari itu melenggang indah membelah koridor lantai 3 tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan siulan-siulan dan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Cantik sekali.."

"Anak baru?"

"Dari asrama Ocean?"

"Mana mungkin?"

"Karena di asrama Sapphire, tidak ada _yeoja _seperti dia."

"_Mworago_?"

.

.

_.. Asrama ini abnormaaalll! .._

.

.

.

**-xx THE DORMITORY xx-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Satu kata: Nguaco! T^T

Terinspirasi dari manga karya Oda Aya senpai. Ada yang tahu judul manga-nya?. Sekali lagi, **Hanya terinspirasi..** Segala jalan cerita dan tokoh-tokohnya sudah saya rombak total dengan sangat nistanya.. *sembah sungkem*

Ini masih perkenalan, istilah kerennya Trailer, atau yang lebih keren lagi, Teaser! ^^ . Jika ada yang berminat membaca lebih jauh akan saya lanjutkan.. :) tapi kalau ga ada ya~~~ *sigh*

.

.

**Special Thanks To:**

**HoneyString . Aegyo Lov3 . Sena . minIRZANTI . Liu HeeHee . YunieNie . Jung Ye Eun . Kim Chi Hee . heesy . Reita . aissh-ii . CloudsomniaElf . Enno KimLee . nervaFS . RaaHyun . Chu chu chu . lee changsu . SyouNg**

.

Dan semua yang sudah bersedia membaca FF kedua dan FF terjemahan saya..

Terima kasih banyak untuk segala masukkan serta pendapat kalian..

Maaf saya engga bisa balas satu per satu reviewnya..

Tapi jujur, saya amat sangat bahagia sama feedback kalian.. :'D

You're the best guys!

Saya terharu sekali~ omoo~ :')) *peluk satu2*

.

Dan untuk semua yang sudah membaca Trailer/Teaser FF ini, terima kasih banyak~

Mohon review, saran, kritik, koreksi, masukan, pendapat atau apapun yang penting membangun~

Oke?

Yang review saya doakan cepet ketemu biasnya~ kkk~

Gamsahae reader-deul.. \(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 1 : Introduction

**~The Dormitory~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :**

Introduction

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :**

Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

**Pairing : **

Super Junior's **Pure Pairs**.

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship, School Life.

.

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Typo(s), Confusing Plot, AU, a Little OOC, Over.

.

~oOo~

.

**Flames Are Not Allowed!**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**Seoul 08:36 am.**

Sudah mendekati awal musim semi. Bunga-bunga Cherry Putih mulai bersemi malu-malu menyambut awal yang indah di musim yang paling ditunggu oleh para wisatawan tersebut. Udara yang begitu bersahabat ditambah nuansa pink-putih yang menghiasi jalanan kota Seoul. Ditengah padatnya arus globalisasi, kota ini tergolong yang paling hebat dalam menyuguhkan pemandangan eksotis musim semi.

Dan itulah salah satu alasan mengapa _namja_ yang kini sedang berjalan kaki di sepanjang jalanan Olympic Park memilih kembali ke kota tercintanya ini untuk menghabiskan liburan musim seminya daripada di tempat kelahirannya sendiri, Beijing - China.

Pagi ini suasana Seoul sangat seimbang dengan moodnya yang begitu baik, mengingat dirinya yang baru menginjakkan kaki di Incheon sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Sepertinya, pilihan _namja_ ini untuk mengambil jadwal penerbangan pagi-pagi buta dari Beijing ke Seoul tidaklah salah. Dia sangat puas dengan sambutan dari suasana kota yang sempat ia tinggalkan selama satu bulan lamanya ini. Entah mengapa, Seoul mudah membuatnya rindu.

'_Hyung_ sudah tiba di Korea?'

"Begitulah."

'Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?'

Sesekali namja itu tersenyum dalam pembicaraannya, yang tentu saja tidak dapat terlihat oleh lawannya.

"Seperti biasa. _I got gold medal_!"

'Wooow! _Daebak_! Sudah kuduga! _Hyung_ pasti bisa!'

Sedikit menjauhkan _iphone_ hitamnya, _namja_ itu mengernyit tak nyaman dengan teriakan tiba-tiba dari ujung telponnya.

"Aku ingin berjalan-jalan dulu. Aku harap saat tiba di asrama nanti, kamarku sudah rapi!"

'Issh, aku juga menunggu traktiran darimu! Jangan lupa eoh?'

"Iya, cerewet!"

Pip. Sambungan terputus.

_Namja_ itu segera menyeting profil handphonenya ke modus silent. Ia tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu aktifitas jalan-jalannya.

"Pagi yang cerah di hari minggu..", gumamnya singkat.

"Sempurna!"

.

.

Tap tap tap..

Hh.. Hh.. Hhh..

"Awas! Hh.."

Tap tap tap..

"Minggir!"

Brugh!

"Ouch..!"

Bayangan minggu pagi yang sempurna di mata _namja_ tampan tersebut terpaksa berbalik 180 derajat. Belum 10 meter ia melangkah, dirinya sudah dikejutkan dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba sesosok- ehm, seorang putri yang entah darimana asalnya dan menabrak kasar tubuhnya yang saat itu sedang benar-benar menikmati alunan musik klasik dari sepasang _earphone_nya.

_Yeoja_ itu sudah akan bergegas pergi lagi sebelum sesuatu menahannya dan ia terpaksa jatuh tersungkur di sebelah sang _namja_.

"Aww..!"

"Ah, _noona_ kau baik-baik saja?", mau tidak mau namja itu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan sang _yeoja_. Dia hendak mengulurkan tangannya kepada _yeoja_ tersebut, namun..

"Baik-baik saja kepalamu? Kau menginjak gaunku bodoh!"

"Hah?", buru-buru sang _namja_ berjingkat untuk menjauhkan kakinya dari gaun panjang milik sang _yeoja_ yang tadi tidak sengaja ia injak sehingga membuat _yeoja_ itu terjatuh.

Tapi tunggu! Alih-alih hendak meminta maaf, _namja_ itu justru terpaku dengan apa yang kini tersuguhkan di depan matanya. Visualisasi gadis terindah yang pernah terekam oleh kedua orbs hitamnya kini sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang tepat di hadapannya. Walaupun kini penampilanya acak-acakan dan sangat berantakan, namun hal tersebut sama sekali tidak mengurangi nilai kecantikannya.

"Kau-", ditelusurinya fisik _yeoja_ tersebut mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. _Yeoja_ ini, rambut hitamnya yang tergulung rapi di kepalanya, dan kulit putih susunya yang begitu mulus dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih bersih yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai. Wajah bak cinderella yang sangat cantik dan alami. Mata bundar dan iris hitam bening. Hidung mancung, pipi merona, entah karena make up atau bukan, dan bibir sintal yang sungguh ranum, yang ia yakini tak menggunakan lipstick atau pemerah bibir apapun. Satu hal yang dapat ia simpulkan dari pengamatannya, Perfect!

"Ck, kau membuang waktuku!", rupanya _yeoja_ itu tidak nyaman dengan tatapan dari sang _namja_ yang menurutnya, err- lapar!

Dia memandang gelisah ke suatu sudut di seberang jalan, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah _namja_ yang kini masih berada di alam fantasinya.

Hei, _yeoja_ ini butuh bantuan..

"Tuan! Itu dia disana!"

Sebuah teriakan dari seberang jalan memecah keheningan antara sang _namja_ dan sang _yeoja_ yang hingga kini masih berdiri berdampingan tanpa percakapan.

Seketika timbul raut ketakutan dari wajah sang _yeoja_ yang dengan reflek meloncat bersembunyi di belakang sang _namja_ begitu manik matanya menangkap ada sekitar 10 orang berjas hitam yang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Tolong aku..", lirihnya pada sang _namja_ yang masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan.

Namun belum sempat mereka melakukan sebuah tindakan berarti, ke 10 orang berjas hitam itu sudah tiba di hadapan mereka, mengepung mereka.

"Tuan putri, Anda harus kembali ke gereja! Calon suami Anda sudah menunggu di altar!", ucap salah seorang di antara mereka.

"_Shireo_! Aku tidak mau!", _yeoja_ itu membentak brutal dan makin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh tegap sang _namja_ yang masih tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Tapi Anda harus kembali! Tuan besar bisa marah kalau tahu Anda kabur seperti ini!"

"Biarkan saja! Aku tidak mau menikah! Aku ingin sekolah!", hardik sang _yeoja_ bersikukuh.

"Tapi- "

"Cukup Jay-_ssi_, biarkan saya yang berbicara!"

"_Sajangnim_..", _namja_ berjas hitam itu pun melangkah mundur begitu sebuah suara yang amat ia kenal menginterupsinya.

Seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang masih berfisik tegap diusianya yang mungkin telah mencapai setengah abad, berjalan mendekati sang _yeoja_ yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan di balik punggung sang _namja_. Raut wajahnya sangat tegas walaupun tatapan matanya melembut.

"_Chagi_.. _Appa_ mohon, kembalilah ke gereja..", tangan kanannya terulur, mencoba meraih sang _yeoja_. Namun _yeoja_ itu tetap bergeming.

"Aku tidak mau menikah, _appa_! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolah!", tolak sang _yeoja_ mentah-mentah. Sudut matanya mulai berair, ia hendak menangis rupanya.

"Tapi _chagi_, calon suamimu sudah menunggu, kau tidak ingin _appa_ dipermalukan bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menikah dengan _namja_, _appa_! Tidakkah _appa_ sadar kalau aku ini juga seorang _NAMJA_!"

Jdeerr!

"_Mwooo_?"

Baik _namja_ yang kini menjadi tempat persembunyian sang _yeoja_, maupun _namja_-_namja_ berjas hitam yang ada di sekitar mereka, semuanya melotot parah tak berkutik.

Mereka menatap sang _yeoja_-alias _namja_ yang bergaun pengantin itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dengan gerakan seragam, mereka menelusuri secara seksama fisik dari orang yang kini menjadi bahan perhatian nomer satu mereka.

_Holy_ _shit_! _Yeoja_-alias _namja_ itu memiliki jakun dan.. berdada rata! Ia memang seorang _NAMJA_!

"Ya! Kalian! Jangan memandangi putraku dengan tatapan lapar seperti itu! Atau kalian mau aku pecat eh?", sepertinya sang _appa_ mulai merasakan firasat tak beres terhadap _bodyguard_-_bodyguard_nya. Dan karena sang tuan besar telah memperingatkannya, mereka pun serentak mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentunya dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu merah, mengingat bahwa anak dari bosnya begitu cantik walaupun kenyataanya ia adalah _namja_.

"Kau- _namja_?", hanya sang _namja_ yang tadi menjadi tempat persembunyian sang putrilah yang tetap bergeming dengan mata yang tak berkedip sedikit pun. Berkali-kali menelusuri bentuk tubuh orang yang kini berada di sampingnya dengan teliti. Naik-turun-naik lagi hingga otak jeniusnya dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang sempat ia nilai cantik sempurna tersebut adalah seorang _namja_, sama seperti dirinya.

"Ish, lihatkan? Gara-gara _appa_, semuanya jadi memandangku dengan tatapan aneh! Haah, _appa_ benar-benar merusak citraku!", sungut _yeoja_- ck, _namja_ itu kesal.

"_Chagi_, _appa_ mohon, kembalilah _ne_?", bukannya mencairkan keadaan, sang _appa_ justru bersikeras.

"Aku tidak mau, _appa_~ Anakmu yang tampan ini ingin melanjutkan sekolah.. Kumohon _appa_~ sekali saja turuti permintaan anakmu satu-satunya ini _ne_?", pintanya dengan wajah yang begitu memelas dan mata yang dibuat berkaca-kaca sedemikian rupa. Ia beringsut mendekati _appa_nya dan dengan sekali lompat, ia pun mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher _appa_nya sembari melancarkan _puppy_ _eyes_ mematikan miliknya.

"Oh, _chagi_~ jangan seperti ini.. _Appa_ akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, tapi jangan menatap appa dengan mata seperti itu lagi.. _Appa_ jadi kehilangan akal sehat..", sekuat tenaga sang tuan besar menahan hasrat terlarangnya untuk tidak menerkam putranya sendiri saat itu juga, karena jujur, putranya itu benar-benar cantik dan menggemaskan.

"_Gomawo_ _appa_~ _Saranghae_~"

Sedangkan para _bodyguard_ dan _namja_ tak berdosa tadi? Sekarang kondisi mereka justru lebih mengenaskan. Dengan darah mengalir dari hidung dan rahang yang menganga parah. Mereka seakan terhipnotis dengan aura sang putri yang begitu membakar adrenalin.

.

.

"Ah, jadi siapa namamu nak?", tanya sang _appa_ begitu mereka bertiga, ia, putra cantiknya, dan _namja_ tak berdosa tadi sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang terletak agak jauh dari keramaian. Sang _appa_ dan _namja_ cantik itu memaksa si _namja_ tampan untuk mengobrol sejenak bersama mereka. Dan berhubung ia juga sedang tidak ada acara, maka _namja_ itu pun menerima ajakan sepasang ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Nama saya..."

"Wah? Kau murid SM International High School?", potong si _namja_ cantik itu tiba-tiba begitu ia tak sengaja membaca label dari map yang selalu _namja_ itu bawa sedari tadi.

"_Ne_, aku murid di sana. Kenapa?", jawabnya sambil melempar senyum manis miliknya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Aku calon murid di sana! Aku pindahan dari Kangwondo, lulus tes di SMI dan diterima sebagai murid tahun kedua!", _namja_ cantik itu menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu. Nampaknya ia begitu menginginkan bisa bersekolah di sekolah impian itu.

"_Jinjja_? Wah, benar-benar kebetulan kalau begitu! Aku juga murid tahun kedua semester depan.", entah mengapa, _namja_ tampan itu menjadi ikut terbawa suasana. Ada suatu rasa yang membuatnya merasakan hal yang 'berbeda' dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini, sebuah perasaan nyaman yang unik.

"Ah, aku rasa kita bisa menjadi teman dekat- "

"Heechul, namaku Kim Heechul!"

_Namja_ itu tersenyum kembali, "Senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Heechul-_ssi_."

"Kalau begitu _appa_ bisa tenang kalau kau bisa berteman dengan anak muda ini, _chagi_.. Dia tampan dan juga baik hati. Appa jadi tidak khawatir lagi.", ucap Tn. Kim lega sambil mengusap-usap pundak putranya sayang.

"_Appa_ saja yang terlalu mengkhawatirkanku, aku ini sudah besar, _appa_!", Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia tidak suka dimanja berlebihan dengan _appa_nya.

Sebenarnya alasan Tn. Kim menjodohkan Heechul adalah, karena ia tidak ingin jauh dari putra semata wayangnya itu. Tn. Kim sudah 10 tahun menjadi _single_ _parent_, dan ia sangat menyayangi Heechul lebih dari apapun. Namun, melihat Heechul yang sangat bersemangat untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, ia pun dengan berat hati melepaskan putra cantiknya itu untuk tinggal di Seoul, lebih tepatnya, di asrama sekolahnya kelak.

"Oh ya, siapa tadi namamu anak muda?"

Sekali lagi _namja_ itu menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya yang memamerkan kedua lesung pipi mungilnya.

"Siwon. Nama saya Choi Siwon, Kim _ahjussi_-_nim_."

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

"Lee Ji Eun.. Sapphire.."

"Lee Seung Hyun.. Blue.."

"Lee Sung Min..."

_Namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu sontak menutup matanya erat-erat begitu mata rubahnya berhasil menemukan rangkaian kata berupa nama lengkapnya yang terpampang di sebuah situs resmi sebuah sekolah menengah atas paling populer impiannya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih keras dari normalnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat dan buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimat yang masih tertera setelah namanya.

"Dor!"

"Woooaaa~~", hampir saja _namja_ _chubby_ itu terjengkang dari kursinya kalau saja seseorang tidak menahannya dari belakang.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja?", tanya seseorang yang tadi nyaris membuatnya jantungan mendadak dengan wajah polos yang mengandung seribu tipu muslihat.

"Kibum-_ah_! Kau mau membuatku mati muda hah?", sungut si _namja_ _chubby_ itu sebal masih dengan mengelus-elus bagian dadanya yang tadi berdetak kencang.

Namun _namja_ yang tadi dipanggil Kibum justru balas tersenyum manis. Benar-benar penuh muslihat!

"_Ani_ Min.. Habisnya aku lihat kau serius sekali menatap laptopmu! Lihat apa sih?", selidik Kibum penasaran.

"Aku melihat pengumuman pembagian asrama di sekolahku kelak, Kibum-_ah_."

Sedangkan Kibum hanya mengangguk paham.

"Lalu?", tanyanya kemudian sambil memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin di atas meja belajar milik si _namja_ _chubby_. "Kau masuk asrama apa?"

Nampak si _namja_ _chubby_ yang ternyata bernama lengkap Lee Sung Min itu sedang merenggut cemas. Telapak tangannya mengepal erat. "Aku tidak berani melihat hasilnya."

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "_Wae_?"

"Aku takut!", Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Ck, biar aku saja yang melihatkan!", dengan dan tanpa izin dari sang pemilik laptop, Kibum dengan sopannya langsung menyambar kursornya dan dengan cepat memindai segala informasi yang berkenaan dengan calon siswa bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Kibum-_ah_!", ucap Sungmin tak terima dengan tingkah semena-mena sepupunya itu.

"Ah!"

"_Mwo_?", kali ini Sungmin malah menutup matanya erat-erat.

Pluk!

Kibum meremas pundak Sungmin pelan. Seolah-olah menekankan pada sebuah hal yang buruk. Dan itu makin membuat Sungmin berkeringat dingin.

"Kau-"

"Jangan katakan.. Jangan katakan.. Kumohon..", racau Sungmin sambil berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"Kau masuk asrama Blue!"

1 detik.

2 detik.

"_MWO_?", Sungmin sontak membuka matanya lebar-lebar!

"Kkkkyyyyyaaaaa!", reflek Kibum langsung menyumpal kedua telinganya. Ia masih sayang dengan indra pendengarannya itu. Dan teriakan spektakuler Sungmin ia pastikan bisa merusak sedikit syaraf pendengarannya.

Sedangkan _namja_ _chubby_ bergigi kelinci bernama Sungmin itu kini malah melompat-lompat heboh di tempat tidur _full_ _color_ pinknya.

"Kenapa kau malah bangga kalau masuk asrama Blue eh?", tanya Kibum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan sepupu yang sebenarnya seumuran dengannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku senang Kibumie..", ucap Sungmin ceria. "Dengan begitu aku bisa selalu dekat denganmu.."

Sejenak Kibum pun _sweatdrop_. Jadi cita-cita sepupunya hanya sedangkal itu? Yah walaupun Kibum juga murid asrama Blue, namun Kibum sudah memasuki tahun kedua. Itu artinya dia akan semakin sibuk setelah ini. Dan tentu saja tidak bisa selalu melindungi Sungmin.

"Semua calon murid berlomba-lomba untuk dapat memasuki asrama Ocean. Tapi kenapa kau tidak?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras sembari mengerucutkan bibir shape M-nya. Benar-benar menggemaskan _namja_ kelinci pecinta pink satu ini.

"Karena aku mau jadi siswa yang biasa-biasa saja! Tidak mencolok seperti ceritamu tentang murid-murid asrama Ocean.", katanya kemudian sambil memasang wajah super duper polosnya.

Lagi-lagi Kibum hanya mampu melongo. Sepupu imutnya ini tidak pantas masuk SMA, pantasnya Sekolah Dasar! -_-

"Haah, aku tidak terima kau bilang biasa-biasa saja! Aku ini jenius! IQ-ku 180, dan aku berhasil lompat kelas saat aku sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Aku juga juara 1 dalam olimpiade matematika tahun ini! Kalau kau bilang asrama Blue biasa-biasa saja, aku tidak terima!"

Dan kali ini ganti Sungmin yang menganga. Sepupunya itu terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Tapi mengapa jika sedang tersinggung dia bisa berubah menjadi amat sangat cerewet!

"Tapi kau tidak lulus seleksi untuk menjadi wakil Korea pada olimpiade Sains di Beijing kemarin kan?", ucap Sungmin polos namun berarti mendalam bagi seorang Kim Kibum.

Dada Kibum seketika berdenyut nyeri. Ia tahu jika Sungmin tidak bermaksud menyindirnya. Tapi asal kalian tahu, kejadian itu begitu membekas bagi Kibum hingga saat ini.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Lee Sungmin!", titah Kibum. Moodnya langsung rusak, dan dengan kesal ia beranjak keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang kini hanya mampu terdiam sambil memandangi punggung keluarga satu-satunya itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu. Rasa bersalah mulai merambati hatinya.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Seorang _namja_ dengan kaca mata hitamnya sedang duduk santai di sebuah mini cafe yang terletak di kawasan salah satu water park terbesar di dunia. Manggo juice di hadapannya sudah tinggal setengah gelas. Namun dia tidak juga bosan dengan kesendiriannya, menunggu kedatangan seseorang..

Beruntungnya, cafe bergaya tradisional tempatnya bersantai saat ini terletak pada area yang sangat strategis. Dari sini ia bisa menyaksikan serunya bermain di zona Wild River dan betapa menegangkannya bermain ombak di Wave Pool. Tidak salah jika water park ini disebut sebagai wahana air impian. Salah satu tujuan wisata yang patut disinggahi jika sedang bertamasya ke Korea. Sebuah surga bermain air termegah di dunia yang terletak di kawasan Everland Park, bernama Caribbean Bay.

.

Di lain tempat, beberapa kilometer dari Caribbean Bay, seorang _namja_ tampan sedang mengendarai mobil sport putih tulangnya menuju sebuah tempat dimana seseorang yang sangat spesial baginya mungkin sedang jenuh menunggunya.

Berkali-kali namja itu melirik risau ke arah jam pada _dashboard_nya. Tak jarang ia mengumpat kesal karena kebodohannya sendiri, semalaman menghabiskan koleksi videonya, sehingga tadi pagi ia terpaksa bangun terlambat. Alhasil, ia benar-benar lupa akan acara spesialnya dengan seseorang yang mampu membuat setiap detiknya penuh warna.

Dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata ia melajukan Pajero putihnya. Melenggang membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju sebuah tempat yang harus ia tempuh setidaknya hanya dalam waktu 1 jam.

"Ish! _Nae_ _paboyaaa_~ tunggulah _chagi_, aku pasti akan datang!", tekadnya sembari memindahkan _gear_ ke angka 5.

.

.

45 menit waktu berjalan sejak kedatangannya di cafe ini. Namun sosok yang sedari tadi menyita seluruh pikirannya tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Panggilan-panggilan telponnya tidak diangkat, begitu pun smsnya, nihil balasan! Sungguh membuatnya khawatir bukan kepalang.

Jika saja dirinya sekarang tidak sedang berada di sebuah tempat umum seperti ini, bisa dipastikan ia akan berteriak-teriak tak jelas untuk meluapkan segala rasa cemasnya.

.

Tak lama waktu berselang, dari arah selatan, nampak seorang _namja_ tampan berambut _auburn_ sedang berlarian kecil kearahnya. Selama perjalananya menghampiri sang _namja_ berkaca mata, ia tak luput untuk menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Padahal sudah jelas jika dirinya telah datang terlambat. Tapi rupanya _namja_ ini terlalu senang, wajahnya tidak absen untuk memancarkan keceriaannya. Membuat _namja_ yang sejak empat puluh lima menit yang lalu menunggunya itu reflek ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Ah, malaikatnya itu memang selalu bisa membuatnya bahagia..

.

"Hh.. Hh.. _Mianhae_ sudah membuatmu menunggu lama.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf..", ucapnya sambil mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"_Gwenchana_ _chagiya_.. Melihatmu sekarang telah berada di hadapanku saja sudah cukup membuatku lega.", balasnya dengan senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"_Kajja_, duduklah. Kau mau pesan apa?", tawar _namja_ berkaca mata tadi sembari melepas kacamata hitamnya. Memperlihatkan kedua bola matanya yang teduh dan menawan.

"_Orange_ _juice_! Ah, dan _strawberry_ _juice_ juga!", ucap si _namja_ _auburn_ bersemangat. Membuat _namja_ yang duduk di hadapannya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kekanakan dari _namjachingu_nya tersebut.

"_Algeseo_.. Kau lelah ya? Jangan bilang kau juga belum sarapan?", selidiknya.

Dan seketika _namja_ berambut _auburn_ itu pun tertunduk malu. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengisi perutnya. Benar-benar ceroboh!

Rupanya gerak-gerik dari _namjachingu_nya ini membuatnya segera tahu kalau ucapannya tadi benar. Dia pun langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi pura-pura marah.

"_Chagi_! Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak boleh terlambat makan! Tapi kenapa pagi ini kau tidak sarapan?", tanyanya protektif.

Sedang _namja_ yang sedari tadi menunduk itupun mencoba sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan kesal dari _namjachingu_nya.

"_Mianhae_ _chagi_.. Aku tadi terburu-buru..", katanya dengan nada memelas dan rasa menyesal yang sungguh-sungguh.

_Namja_ berambut hitam itu mendengus panjang. Ia memang tidak suka jika _namjachingu_nya tersebut lupa atau terlambat makan. _Namjachingu_nya itu memiliki gejala maag, dan sialnya, dia suka lupa mengatur waktu. Termasuk waktu makannya. Namun semarah-marahnya ia pada sosok malaikat di hadapannya, tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa mendiamkannya begitu saja. Wajah polos namja itu selalu sukses meluluhkan hatinya.

"Hh, lain kali jangan sampai lupa lagi _ne_?", diacaknya pelan surai coklat kemerahan milik kekasihnya tersebut. Kemudian turun ke pipi mulus yang seketika langsung diwarnai semburat merah muda begitu tangannya membelai lembut benda kenyal itu.

Sebuah anggukan manis sebagai jawaban untuk meyakinkan sang kekasih tercinta.

"Sekarang kau mau pesan makanan apa, _chagi_?", tawar si _namja_ berambut hitam yang saat itu sedang mengenakan kaos _v_-_neck_ berwarna putih, senada dengan kemeja yang dikenakan oleh _namjachingu_nya.

"Aku mau pie apple saja dua porsi..", _namja_ _auburn_ itu meletakkan buku menunya. Kemudian beralih menatap ke wajah kekasihnya setelah seorang _waitress_ mencatat pesanannya.

"_Chagi_.. Setelah aku sarapan, aku mau kita berenang. Bagaimana?", lanjutnya menggebu-gebu dengan mata berkilat penuh semangat.

Dan _namja_ berambut hitam itupun mengangguk mengiyakan. Sekali lagi mengacak rambut _auburn_ nan lembut milik pujaan hatinya penuh sayang.

"_As_ _your_ _wish_ _my_ _fishy_.., Lee Donghae _chagi_~"

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

"Ahh.. Jangan tekan bagian itu _Hyung_!"

"Ssht, tenanglah.. Percayakan padaku.. _Just_ _look_ _and_ _relax_, _oke_?"

"Tapi nanti keluar _Hyung_! Aaaahh.."

"Diamlah _baby_~"

"_Hyuungg_~ plis.. Jang-sshhiitt!"

"Oh yeah~~"

_'LEVEL 18 COMPLETED!'_

"_Geezz_!"

Tiga ekor beruang berbulu salju menari sembari melempar konfeti berbentuk hati, memenuhi layar monitor 14 inch itu dengan serpihan-serpihan berwarna pink dan merah menyala. Setelah beberapa detik penuh euforia, ketiga beruang tersebut berhenti menari dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan dengan ber-moonwalking. Disusul munculnya sebuah tulisan jumbo berbunyi, _Next_ _Level_ : 19!

"_Gotcha_!", ucap seorang _namja_ berambut sedikit cepak dengan cengiran lebar yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah _monkey_-nya. Membuat namja lain yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya terpaksa menahan dongkol bukan main.

Wajah _monkey_-nya itu cantik, cantik sekali.. Sampai-sampai membuat _namja_ yang kini terus memandanginya itu jadi ingin menonjok habis wajah sok _innocent_nya.

"_Hyung_-_ah_! Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali huh? Kau membuat permainan ini jadi tidak asyik! Haah, kau curang!", sungut si _namja_ yang lebih muda frustasi.

Kali ini dia benar-benar sebal dengan _hyung_ _anchovy_-nya satu itu. Baru kali ini ia mendapat kekalahan memalukan sepanjang sejarah bermain gamenya. Dirinya yang notabene adalah namja paling jenius sekaligus pemegang rekor permainan _game_ _online_ seantero sekolah, dikalahkan oleh namja yang hanya tahu cara mendownload video dewasa? Oh.. Sungguh menggelikan!

"Huahahaha~ salahmu sendiri yang terlalu sombong! Mungkin kau memang masternya _online_ _game_, tapi untuk permainan ketelitian seperti ini, kau payah, Cho!"

"_Issh_!", dan namja bermarga Cho itu hanya mampu menelan kekesalannya mentah-mentah. Seribu sumpah serapah hanya dapat ia teriakkan di dalam hatinya. Hh~ kalau bukan karena si _hyung_ penyayang ikan-nya yang saat ini entah sedang berada dimana, ia tidak akan mau menjatuhkan martabatnya seperti ini.

'Awas aja kau, Donghae _hyung_!'

.

"_Ya_~~!"

Bola mata _angelic_ itu menatap lelah pada pemandangan rutin yang hampir tiap hari mewarnai hari-harinya.

"_Ya_! Kalian mahluk-mahluk _hyperaktif_! Bisakah kalian tidak berteriak barang sekali saja?", bentak seorang _namja_ bertubuh kekar dengan urat pelipis berkedut menahan amarah. "Lihatlah Teukie! Dia jadi stres karena kalian!"

Leeteuk, alias Teukie, alias angel, alias _uri_ _mother_, hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat ketiga _dongsaeng_nya yang bertingkah layaknya anak dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Dan parahnya, pemandangan tersebut belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelum ini. Saat semua komplotan _'The_ _Super_ _Big_ _Time_ _Trouble'_ sedang bersatu.

Sesekali Leeteuk merasa ingin mempunyai kekuatan x-man.

"Kangin-_ah_..", panggil Leeteuk lembut kepada _namja_ bertubuh kekar yang saat ini sedang menjitak dua mahluk berbeda alam itu. Setan dan monyet.

"_Ne_?", _namja_ yang merasa dipanggil itupun seketika menghentikan siksaannya.

"Peluk aku.", hanya itu. Hanya itu cara untuk meredam segala huru hara yang mungkin akan berlangsung dalam kurun waktu yang tak terkira.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**06:20 pm.**

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja, Cho. Sudah jam segini, tapi dia belum juga datang. Aku lelah..", _namja_ _monkey_ berjuluk _dance_ _machine_ itu beranjak dari posisi rebahannya, merapikan kaosnya sekilas sebelum meraih ranselnya dan berpamitan pada ketiga temannya.

Tersenyum simpul kemudian membungkuk untuk izin meninggalkan ruangan. Tak mengindahkan tatapan simpati dari mereka yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Hyukkie.."

.

10 menit kemudian, terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu utama. Leeteuk lah yang berinisiatif untuk membukanya.

"Eh?"

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok _namja_ berwajah oriental yang sedang meringis menahan sesuatu yang sedang bergelayut lemah di punggungnya.

"Hankyung?", alis Leeteuk bertaut saat melihat dongsaeng tertuanya sedang dalam kondisi yang menurutnya tidak biasa.

"_Hyung_-_ah_, _kajja_ izinkan aku masuk.. Beraaatt~", pinta namja bernama Hankyung itu memelas. Sesekali ia mencoba membenarkan letak dari 'sesuatu' yang ada di gendongannya.

"Ah, _nde_.. _Mianhae_. _Kajja_ masuklah!", Leeteuk yang akhirnya 'ngeh' pun segera memberikan ruang untuk Hankyung masuk.

Brugh..

"Euuhh~"

"Dia kenapa?", tanya Leeteuk sambil menunjuk objek yang sedari tadi dibopong oleh Hankyung.

"Seperti biasa..", jawab Hankyung ringan. Dia memijat pundaknya sekilas sembari merenggangkan otot-otot lehernya. Menggendong beban seberat 43 kg sambil menaiki anak tangga setinggi 2 lantai sungguh membunuh segmen tulang punggungnya.

Leeteuk hanya manggut-manggut memaklumi. Memandang lelah pada sosok yang kini sedang terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya.

"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu Hyukkie. Dia kenapa? Wajahnya murung sekali.", lanjut Hankyung.

Sedang yang ditanya malah mengusap dahinya pelan. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung dengan keadaan si Hyukkie itu.

"Eng.. Dia.. Entahlah..", jawab Leeteuk absurd. Sejujurnya dia tahu benar apa yang sedang terjadi pada _dongsaeng_nya satu itu, ia hanya tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya pada Hankyung.

Tap tap tap!

"Ada apa ini?", _namja_ kekar bernama Kangin itu berujar penuh selidik. Mata sipitnya ganti beralih menatap ia-yang-sedang-tertidur. Memicing sembari menajamkan indera penciumannya.

"Mabuk?"

Hankyung dan Leeteuk mengangguk kompak.

Mereka bertiga sudah hendak beranjak untuk mengambil tindakan berikutnya, sebelum suara _bass_ yang sedikit cempreng tiba-tiba menyela kegiatan mereka.

"_Ya_! _Ige_ _mwoya_?"

"Psssttt!", koor Hankyung, Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Tapi bukannya menurunkan volume suaranya, _namja_ itu justru mendekat ke tubuh yang sedang tertidur di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Cih, dasar _yeoja_ bar-bar!", cemoohnya pelan. Namun tidak cukup pelan untuk tertangkap sepasang telinga Kangin.

Plak!

"Aww! Apa sih _Hyung_?", protesnya ketika Kangin dengan indahnya memukul kepalanya.

"Jaga bicaramu bocah! Kalau Victoria dengar dia bisa membantingmu!"

Dan Cho Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa merenggut kesal. Tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk memperpanjang masalah, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya, meneruskan _game_nya yang tadi sempat ia _'pause'_.

Oh iya! _Namja_ itu ya..

Penggila _games_ bermulut pedas itu..

Yup betul! Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. ^^

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**Seoul 06:30 am.**

Kim Heechul nyaris lupa untuk mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya, tatkala iris matanya telah terkunci pada sebuah objek yang berdiri gagah tepat di hadapannya.

"Inilah gedung impian para siswa SMA se-Korea! Selamat datang di surga kami.."

Seorang _namja_ tinggi tegap ber-_name_ _tag_ Choi Siwon, sibuk memperkenalkan gedung kokoh yang menjulang angkuh di hadapannya kepada _namja_ berwajah manis di sampingnya dengan bahasa tubuh penuh sahaja dan gaya berbicara yang cukup persuatif. Dan jangan lupakan kedua lesung pipi yang selalu terlukis di wajah tampannya. Kombinasi sempurna sosok Presiden Siswa impian seluruh remaja SMA se Korea.

"_Hella_ _damn_ _awesome_!", gumam Heechul terpesona. Baginya, gedung setinggi 5 lantai bergaya semi klasikal itu jauh lebih menarik daripada sosok modern seorang Choi Siwon.

"Ayo kita masuk. Upacara penyambutan akan dimulai satu jam lagi.", ajak Siwon ramah. Namun cukup menyadarkan Heechul dari keterpukauannya.

.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau masuk asrama apa?", tanya Siwon ketika mereka sampai di _lobby_ utama.

"Asrama?", Heechul mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Reflek keduanya sama-sama menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Iya, asrama. Kau pasti sudah tahu kan kalau ada sistem seperti itu di sekolah ini?"

Heechul nampak memutar otaknya. Dia memang merasa ada yang mengganjal sejak dirinya mengikuti tes masuk 3 minggu yang lalu. Salahkan ia yang terlalu bersemangat, sehingga ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang disampaikan oleh pengawas ujiannya waktu itu.

Melihat Heechul yang nampak berpikir keras. Siwon sedikit banyak mulai paham dengan arah pikir teman barunya tersebut.

"Kau belum mengetahui penempatan asramamu?", tanyanya hati-hati. Takut menyinggung lawan bicaranya.

Kim Heechul menggeleng pelan. Dalam hati ia mengumpat keras. Kalau saja ia tidak terlalu bersemangat saat itu! Dan andai saja _ahjussi_ pengawas ujiannya bersuara seindah Kim Jaejoong.. Pasti ia dengan senang hati mendengarkan ceramahnya dan tidak akan malu seperti sekarang!

Untungnya Siwon adalah _namja_ dewasa yang pengertian. Ia tetap memperlakukan Kim Heechul dengan sabar.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lihat pengumuman penempatan asramamu."

Keduanya kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke sebuah tempat dimana segala informasi mengenai calon murid baru tersedia.

Setibanya mereka. Sekali lagi Heechul disuguhkan dengan sisi lain dari gedung impiannya ini. Ya, tempatnya sekarang berdiri adalah tempat dimana kita bisa melihat sebuah taman dengan _fountain_ raksasa bergaya _Renaissance_ yang terletak di jantung gedung utama. Membuatnya sejenak lupa akan tujuan awal mereka.

"Di sekolah ini terdapat tiga asrama khusus. Yang pertama adalah asrama Sapphire, asrama khusus _yeoja_. Yang kedua adalah asrama Blue, asrama khusus _namja_. Dan yang terakhir adalah asrama Ocean, asrama campuran.", ucap Siwon mulai menjelaskan.

Namun Kim Heechul hanya menganggukkan kepala seadanya. Perhatiannya hanya terfokus pada megahnya gedung sekolahnya kelak.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan tahun ini?"

Kedua tubuh _namja_ itu otomatis sedikit merenggang. Memberikan ruang untuk Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang mereka.

"Tidak ada perkembangan _Hyung_. Sepertinya asrama kita memang dikutuk.", ucap Donghae. Salah satu dari kedua namja yang sedari tadi fokus memandangi _LCD_ raksasa dihadapannya.

"Hyukkie bagaimana?", tanya Leeteuk sembari merangkul pundak _namja_ berambut cepak kecoklatan di sebelah kirinya.

Lee Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk itu pun hanya bisa membalas tatapan Leeteuk dengan muram. Ia menggeleng lemah dan kemudian menunduk dalam.

"Tidak lolos, _Hyung_. Aku memang bodoh. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa masuk ke asrama kalian.", ratapnya.

"_Gwenchana_, Hyukkie-_ah_.", Leeteuk mengusap punggung Eunhyuk sekilas. "Kita akan tetap bersahabat walaupun kita tidak satu asrama. Selamanya kami akan tetap menyayangimu."

Sontak Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Binar-binar haru terpancar di kedua bola mata jernihnya.

"_Gomawo_.. _Gomawo_ _Hyung_..", ucapnya seraya menahan isak tangisnya.

"_Kajja_, kita ke halaman. Upacara penyambutan akan segera dimulai.", ajak Leeteuk sembari merangkul pundak kedua _dongsaeng_ tercintanya.

"Walaupun tahun ini kita tidak bisa satu asrama, aku janji akan lebih sering main ke asramamu, Hyuk. Kau kan monyet tercintaku~", kata Donghae saat dirinya dan Eunhyuk berjalan sedikit lambat dari Leeteuk.

Tidak ada jawaban. Baik Leeteuk yang telah berjalan mendahului mereka, maupun Lee Donghae yang berjalan di sampingnya. Keduanya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa kini rona merah padam sedang bersemu di wajah seorang Lee Hyukjae.

.

.

Halaman seluas 70 meter persegi itu kini telah dipadati oleh lautan manusia berseragam biru sapphire yang melambangkan keagungan dari almamater sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Korea Selatan.

Suasana khidmat menaungi prosesi pendiklatan para calon siswa ajaran baru yang berjumlah kurang lebih 300 siswa. Sebuah upacara penyambutan khas yang selalu dilaksanakan setiap setahun sekali.

Barisan itu terdiri dari beberapa banjar dan dibagi berdasarkan tingkatan kelas. Setiap kelas terdiri dari 3 kelompok dengan jenis asrama yang berbeda, yaitu Sapphire yang terdiri dari siswa _yeoja_, kemudian Blue yang terdiri dari siswa _namja_. Dan terakhir adalah Ocean, yang terdiri dari siswa _namja_ dan _yeoja_, alias campuran.

Upacara dimulai dengan pembacaan pidato dari kepala sekolah. Yang kemudian akan diteruskan dengan sambutan dari kepala asrama, presiden siswa, dan komite sekolah.

"Selamat datang para siswa dan siswi baru SM International High School. Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menembus ujian masuk sekolah ini hingga sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi penerus-penerus generasi sukses dari SM Internasional."

Tepukan tangan riuh bergemuruh mengiringi upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru di salah satu sekolah menengah atas ternama di Korea Selatan ini. Seiring dengan itu, terdengar letupan ringan dari beberapa sudut, lalu muncullah konfeti-konfeti putih yang kini berterbangan menaungi halaman dengan ratusan manusia di dalamnya.

Semua menyambut perayaan tersebut dengan suka cita. Beberapa ada yang merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menengadah menyambut konfeti-konfeti yang berjatuhan, berteriak lepas dan bahkan saling berpelukan.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan selain awal yang baru sebagai titik tumpu dari rangkaian hari-hari panjang yang siap menanti para siswa pilihan ini.

Namun hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk ia yang kini sedang berada pada lingkaran hidup miliknya sendiri. Lingkaran kecil yang tidak akan pernah melebur dengan lingkaran raksasa disekitarnya.

"Selamat datang di neraka berkedok ilmu pengetahuan, _hoobae_-_deul_.", sebuah gumaman singkat disertai senyuman miris tersungging di wajah stoic seorang namja yang berdiri di barisan paling belakang.

.

.

**..To Be Continue..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Itu juga masih termasuk intro teman2~ T^T *tunjuk chapter di atas*

Jangan kabur ya~ Jangan lempari saya pake elpiji~ lempar Donghae aja.. /plak

Eniwei, ini adalah FF chapter pertama saya..

Selama ini saya hanya suka membuat oneshot, dan itupun Hanchul semua..

Sekarang saya ingin belajar membuat FF berchapter, dengan beberapa pairing pula! Omo~ saya nekat sekali~~ T^T

Tapi saya ingin mencoba..

Dan saya mohon dukungan dari readers sekalian..

Saya butuh pendapat, masukan, kritik, saran, koreksi, atau apapun, yang penting membangun..

Jika banyak yang mendukung saya melanjutkan FF ini, saya pasti akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik.. :)

.

**Special Thanks To:**

**eL-ch4n . rhie sparkyu'min . Cho minyoung . Chwyn . creaamypeachELF . S.J. 1315 . bunny pinka . linftg13 . Lee HyoJoon . PumpkinChoi . Viivii-ken . Secret BlackHeart . winterheenim . RyeoRim . Park Hyo Ra . Choi Sung Mi . Lee Shurri . ressijewelll . cloud3024 . Cho SungHyun . BunnyLu LuV Ming . Gaemdin . Princess kyumin . Teacher . pearl2811 . Kim Minra1709 . Cloud'sHana . kucing liar . RyeoCi69 . ChocoMing**

.

Maaf ya saya lagi-lagi belum bisa balas review.. *deep bow*

Jeongmal gomawo buat segala dukungan, saran dan masukkannya.. I love you all~ :'D *hugs*

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.. ^^

.

**A/N:**

-Tidak ada yuri dan straight di sini, just boys love.. :D

-Betul! Judul manganya: Natural Honey Dormitory.. Kkk~ :D

-Saya yeoja, istrinya Kim Heechul.. Bangapseumnida ne.. Hehe..

-Soal pairing, kurang lebih akan sama seperti yang tergambar di teaser.. (read: ch.1) Jadi bagi para pecinta **pure couple**, teman-teman tidak usah merasa gundah gulana(?) Just trust me! Okeh? ^^b

.

**Sorry For:**

Any typos..

Eja'an Yang Kurang Sempurna..

Kalimat sumbang, ambiguitas dan poor dictions..

.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca~ ^^

Apa FF ini masih layak untuk dilanjutkan? Kalau masih, ayo tebak siapa main pairnya? ^^

Saya tunggu feedbacknya ya~ dan saya harap tidak ada pair war di sini..

Gamsahaeyo.. SarangHEE~ ^^


	3. Chapter 2 : Dormitory

**~The Dormitory~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

.

**Chapter 2 :**

Dormitory

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :**

Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

**Pairing:**

Super Junior's Pure Couples.

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship, School Life.

.

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Typo(s), Confusing Plot, AU, a Little OOC, Over..

.

~oOo~

.

**Flames Are Not Allowed!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Asrama Blue, 12:10 pm-**

Lee Sungmin membungkuk hormat kepada teman-teman barunya. Mulai hari ini ia akan tinggal di asrama sekolah. Melewati setiap jamnya bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya. Berbagi suka dan duka bersama, serta saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Karena seluruh siswa yang telah masuk di SM International High School, tidak diperkenankan untuk bebas berkeliaran di luar area sekolah selain hari-hari tertentu.

Tidak juga diperkenankan berhubungan dengan siapapun di luar sana termasuk orang tua mereka sendiri selama hari aktif pembelajaran, yaitu senin hingga jumat. Bahkan di hari sabtu dan minggu, jam bebas siswa hanya dibatasi hingga jam 6 sore saja. Setelah itu, dunia mereka akan kembali berkutat di balik tembok megah asrama.

Berlebihan?

Sepertinya tidak. Karena SM International juga memberikan izin kepada para siswa siswinya untuk dapat pulang ke rumah masing-masing selama liburan musim panas, libur hari besar nasional serta sebulan sebelum natal hingga pergantian tahun.

Lalu bagi mereka yang melanggar peraturan?

Oh, tentu saja akan ada sanksinya. Pernah suatu ketika ada seorang siswa yang tertangkap sedang mencoba kabur di malam hari. Lalu esok paginya, ia ditemukan dalam kondisi menyedihkan di salah satu koridor sekolah dengan sapu dan alat pel yang menyertainya. Petugas kedisiplinan di sekolah ini adalah yang terbaik!

Baiklah, saya terlalu banyak promosi..

Mari kembali ke cerita.. ^^

Saat ini Lee Sungmin telah tiba di gedung asramanya. Asrama Blue. Asrama khusus _namja_. Tepatnya di lantai 3, karena lantai 3 adalah asrama khusus murid tahun pertama.

Sekarang dirinya sedang berada di salah satu aula asrama. Berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu asramanya untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Sudah menjadi tradisi jika setiap pergantian tahun ajaran, semua senior dan junior berkumpul untuk saling berbagi. Tugas senior adalah membimbing adik kelasnya dan membuat mereka menjadi senyaman mungkin untuk tinggal bersama mereka.

Dan di sinilah Sungmin, Kibum, dan Eunhyuk berada. Mereka satu asrama walaupun mungkin belum saling akrab. Tapi rupanya tidak susah untuk membangun keakraban di antara mereka. Mengingat Kibum dan Sungmin adalah saudara, serta Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang ternyata satu kelas. Dalam waktu singkat, ketiga namja ini sudah bisa saling membaur.

"Ya, hobiku memang menari. Di sekolah ini ada beberapa ekstrakulikuler yang menarik, termasuk _dance_! Dan jangan lupakan prestasinya, klub _dance_ termasuk yang paling sering menyumbang piala untuk sekolah ini!", papar Eunhyuk menggebu-gebu kepada Sungmin dan beberapa junior lain yang juga ikut menyimak dengan seksama.

"Aku belum pernah menari sebelum ini. Apakah boleh jika aku tiba-tiba bergabung dengan klub dance?", tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

"Oh! Tentu saja boleh!", seru Eunhyuk mantap. Membuat beberapa junior di hadapannya menjadi tertarik untuk masuk ke klub yang digawangi oleh Eunhyuk tersebut.

"Tapi alangkah lebih baik jika kalian memilih ekstrakulikuler yang sesuai dengan bakat dan minat kalian."

Serentak beberapa kepala tersebut langsung menoleh pada objek yang tiba-tiba menyela pembicaraan mereka.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa bakatmu Lee Sungmin-_ssi_?"

"Eung~ aku.. Aku suka menyanyi, melukis dan bermain gitar.", jawab Sungmin malu-malu.

_Namja_ yang menanyai Sungmin tadi tersenyum lebar. "Ah, sepertinya kita cocok, Sungmin-ssi. Aku juga suka bermain gitar."

"Ya! Kau ini merusak suasana saja, Jungmo-_ssi_!", ketus Eunhyuk. Dia sedikit dongkol dengan kedatangan teman berambut peraknya yang tiba-tiba itu. Mengambil arah pembicaraannya dengan tidak sopannya.

"Hyukjae-_ssi_, apa perlu aku ingatkan kembali jika aku adalah ketua asrama kalian yang baru?", ucap Jungmo ringan. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan ekspresi bete Eunhyuk yang terang-terangan.

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Santailah sedikit, Hyukkie..", lanjutnya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Eunhyuk yang langsung ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Aish, dasar kau!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Jam 5 sore adalah waktu wajib kalian untuk kembali ke asrama. Dan jam 9 malam, adalah waktu wajib kalian untuk beristirahat. Ingat, jangan ada yang melanggar, _ne_?", ucap Jungmo sebelum ia kembali ke perkumpulannya sebelumnya.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Asrama Ocean, 12:10 pm-**

"Inikah asrama Ocean itu?", tanya Heechul yang masih tidak bisa berhenti mengucap kata pujian di dalam hatinya.

Sejujurnya Heechul bukanlah tipe _namja_ yang suka menjunjung tinggi sesuatu selain dirinya sendiri. Namun dalam hati kecilnya, ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika semua yang sudah tersuguhkan di depan matanya sejak pagi tadi telah mampu memesona dirinya.

Segala sistem, baik infrastruktur maupun non infrastruktur dari sekolah barunya ini nyaris mendekati sempurna.

_'Amazing school with an awesome student like me, what a wonderful life!'_

Seperti itulah kira-kira _mind set _seorang Kim Heechul! -_-

Jika ada yang menganggap bahwa dirinya bangga karena bisa masuk sekolah ini, mohon maaf, Anda salah besar! Karena bagi Heechul, sekolah inilah yang patut bangga karena memiliki seorang siswa seperti dirinya! Kk..

.

Sementara Heechul sibuk dengan pikirannya. Choi Siwon justru sibuk mengamati namja berparas cantik di sampingnya.

Siwon bukan seorang yang terang-terangan. Ia adalah namja ber-_attitude_ tinggi. Menjaga _image_ dan citranya sebagai seorang presiden siswa yang kharismatik dan profesional.

Namun segigih apapun Siwon mempertahankan profesionalitasnya, ada sebuah magnet tak terlihat yang menguasai pikirannya. Yaitu rasa tertariknya pada seorang Kim Heechul.

Sejak ia menyambut kedatangan teman barunya itu beberapa jam yang lalu di depan gerbang sekolah, hingga sekarang saat mereka melangkah di gedung mewah asrama Ocean, Siwon sungguh tidak bisa tidak kagum terhadap sosok Kim Heechul.

Heechul yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Ehm, maksudnya seragam sekolah PRIA lengkap, benar-benar menjelma menjadi figur seorang _namja_ yang luar biasa tampan. Posturnya yang tinggi, model rambutnya yang jauh dari kata '_nerd_', gaya berseragamnya yang _fashionable_, dan wajahnya yang dianugerahi oleh seluruh kebaikan Tuhan.

Kim Heechul nyaris mendekati fisik seorang malaikat. _Namja_ yang memiliki kecantikan sekaligus ketampanan di waktu yang bersamaan.

.

"Ini adalah gedung utama asrama Ocean. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan masuk asrama ini."

Kini Siwon dan Heechul telah tiba di koridor asrama mereka. Asrama Ocean. Sedikit berbeda dari asrama yang lainnya, gedung asrama ini jauh terkesan lebih modern. Walaupun hanya memiliki 2 lantai, namun arsitektur bangunannya cukup menambah kesan elegan dari asrama ini.

.

Pintu aula terbuka.

Pemandangan yang dapat ditangkap oleh sepasang mata Heechul dan Siwon adalah suasana gegap gempita dari beberapa penghuni asrama.

Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Tradisi asramanya ini memang tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Menyambut para junior dengan cara yang sedikit _nyentrik_.

Pesta kostum!

"Selamat datang di asrama Ocean~!"

Sambut seorang _namja_ berkostum malaikat dengan replika _angel ring_ di atas kepalanya.

Ia menjabat tangan Heechul dengan penuh antusias. Tersenyum, memamerkan lesung pipi indah di kedua pipinya. "Namaku Leeteuk, presiden para _yeoja_.."

"Dan aku Kangin, _namja_ paling tampan nomer satu se-Korea!", imbuh seorang _namja _bertubuh kekar berkostum bajak laut di samping Leeteuk.

"Aku Kim Heechul. Bunga paling cantik di muka bumi. Bintang paling terang di seluruh jagad raya, dan pencuri hati _yeoja_ dan _namja_ nomer satu di dunia!", ucap _namja_ cantik itu cepat. Dia melenggang santai memasuki ruangan utama asrama tanpa membalas senyum dari Sang Kepala Asrama.

Tidak sama sekali..

.

.

"Dia siswa baru itu?", bisik Leeteuk pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk sekilas. Sebelum matanya beralih menelusuri keseluruhan dari aula asrama.

"Apa ada lagi siswa baru di tahun kedua selain dia?"

Leeteuk balas menggeleng lemah. Kangin di sebelahnya ikut menatap prihatin ke suasana di sekelilingnya. Asrama Ocean hanya dihuni tidak lebih dari 150 siswa. Baik siswa tahun pertama, kedua maupun ketiga.

.

.

"Yaa~ minum lagi.. _Aish_, kau payah! Badanmu saja yang besar, tapi tenagamu tidak ada!"

Seorang _namja_ bertubuh tambun nampak sudah memerah dan nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya. 3 botol _shoju_ tergeletak kosong di hadapannya. Amat jauh berbeda dengan kondisi _namja_ cantik yang satu ini..

"Berikan aku _shoju_ lagi!"

"Kyaa~ kau benar-benar kuat minum Heechul-_ah_!", puji seorang _yeoja_ berkostum kimono Jepang pada Heechul yang tengah meneguk habis 3 gelas _shoju_ sekaligus.

"Ini, coba juga _sashimi_ buatanku!", tawar seorang _namja_ tampan bertopi ikan nemo sambil menyodorkan sepiring _sashimi_ yang cukup menggoda.

"Enak! Wow! Kalian pintar sekali memasak!", ganti Heechul yang memuji si _namja_ ikan setelah kurang lebih 4 jenis makanan telah dicicipinya.

Saat ini Heechul sedang berada di tengah-tengah perkumpulan 7 sampai 8 _namja_ yang mengitarinya. Berbincang layaknya seorang teman lama yang sedang mengadakan reuni.

Sedangkan di ujung sana, Siwon, Leeteuk dan Kangin hanya mampu menatap satu-satunya anggota baru asrama mereka itu dengan tercengang.

"Ternyata dia mudah sekali berbaur.."

Siwon men-iya-kan.

Kangin mengangguk heran.

"Pasti golongan darahnya AB."

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Asrama Ocean, 05:15 pm-**

"Perkenalkan, kami semua yang ada di sini adalah teman satu asramamu sekaligus teman seangkatanmu."

Saat ini Leeteuk dan beberapa penghuni asrama Ocean lainnya sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu khusus murid tahun kedua. Bergabungnya Heechul menjadi salah satu anggota baru asrama campuran ini, merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi mereka.

"Namaku Park Jungsoo. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Leeteuk. Aku adalah ketua asrama Ocean.", ucap Leeteuk sembari menjabat tangan Kim Heechul.

"_Nde_, senang berkenalan denganmu, Leeteuk-_ssi_."

Rupanya Heechul sedang dalam _mode good mood_. Ia membalas sambutan Leeteuk jauh lebih bersahabat dibandingkan dengan awal pertemuan mereka siang tadi.

"Cukup Leeteuk saja.", sergah Leeteuk cepat. "Dan ini Kim Youngwoon, tapi kau bisa memanggilnya Kangin."

Kangin tersenyum ramah dan ikut menjabat tangan Heechul. Namun sekilas ia mengernyit heran.

'Wow, tangannya lembut sekali!'

"Lalu yang sedang di dapur itu-", lanjut Leeteuk sambil menggedikkan kepalanya ke arah dapur yang kebetulan dapat terlihat dari ruang tamu. "-itu Lee Donghae, wakil ketua Osis di sekolah ini."

"Ah, si _namja fishy_~", Heechul menggangguk paham. Dia sudah berbincang bersama Donghae saat pesta tadi, tapi ia belum mengetahui nama dari _namja_ bertopi ikan itu.

"Dan Choi Siwon. Kau sudah mengenalnya kan? Dia Presiden Siswa di sekolah ini. Atau yang umumnya kita sebut sebagai ketua Osis."

Siwon yang sedang membaca buku Ekonomi Global-nya tersenyum sekilas pada Heechul.

"Dan aku sekretaris Osisnya!"

Heechul lantas menoleh ke sumber suara. Suara sopran dari satu-satunya _yeoja_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia _yeoja_ yang saat di pesta tadi berkostum kimono Jepang, berambut panjang kecoklatan dan berwajah oriental.

"Namaku Victoria. Dan aku membencimu!"

"Mwo?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Victoria, si _yeoja_ berkebangsaan China yang kini tengah menatap Heechul lewat sudut mata sipitnya.

"Aku membencimu Kim Heechul! Kau tahu kenapa?"

Heechul menyeringai kecil sembari membalas tatapan Victoria dengan sama sinisnya. Malah mungkin lebih!

"Aku membencimu karena kau lebih cantik dariku! huwee~ kau merebut gelarku sebagai yang paling cantik disini~"

Victoria menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Merengek dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Benar-benar berbeda dari sikap sarkastisnya beberapa detik yang lalu.

Leeteuk dan Heechul hanya mampu _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. Siwon menggeleng maklum, dan Kangin yang berpura-pura muntah.

"Kemudian~", sejenak Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Mencari teman-teman lain yang belum ia perkenalkan.

"Ah, Kyuhyun dan Hankyung! Dimana mereka?", tanya Leeteuk pada Kangin dan Siwon saat menyadari kekurangan anggotanya.

"Hankyung _hyung_ ada rapat dengan anggota klubnya. Em, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang.", jawab Donghae yang sudah bergabung bersama di ruang tamu.

"Kalau Kyu..?"

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya. Aku tahu di mana bocah itu.", sahut Kangin kilat. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah tikungan yang berada di dekat ruang santai. Berbelok menuju sebuah tempat.

"Teukkie..", panggil Heechul sesaat setelah Kangin pergi.

Leeteuk yang merasa terpanggil sontak menoleh cepat. Sedikit melotot karena indera pendengarannya menangkap kalimat sapaan yang terdengar sedikit aneh baginya.

"Hehe.. Aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?", Heechul tersenyum tulus. Membuat Leeteuk sedikit terenyuh dibuatnya.

"_Nde, gwaenchana_. Kau boleh memanggilku apa saja sesuka hatimu.", ucap Leeteuk sedikit merasa terharu. Baru kali ini ada orang baru yang memanggilnya begitu selain Kangin.

"Teukkie.."

"Ya?"

"Mengapa asrama ini penghuninya hanya sedikit?"

Pertanyaan Heechul sukses membuat beberapa pasang mata yang ada di sekitarnya menjadi terfokus padanya. Senyum yang terlukis indah di wajah Leeteuk memudar perlahan.

'Hey, apakah aku salah bertanya?', batin Heechul.

"Asrama ini special."

Victoria-lah yang menjawab, sesaat setelah keheningan mendominasi.

"Ya. Asrama Ocean hanya ditujukan untuk murid-murid dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata.", akhirnya Leeteuk angkat bicara.

"Awalnya asrama ini di bangun untuk menampung sisa murid yang berlebih dari asrama Blue dan Sapphire. Tapi sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, fungsi asrama ini menjadi sedikit berubah. Seluruh murid asrama Ocean membuat sebuah gebrakan besar dikarenakan rasa iri mereka yang seolah terkucilkan. Dalam kurun waktu satu tahun, 45 dari 53 medali dan piala untuk sekolah ini berasal dari prestasi para murid Ocean."

"Sehingga di tahun berikutnya, kepala sekolah yang baru menetapkan jika asrama Ocean akan di jadikan wadah untuk menyatukan para siswa dengan kemampuan di atas standar."

"Dan satu lagi..", Leeteuk menggantung kalimatnya. Tersenyum penuh arti pada namja yang kini tengah serius mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kami adalah minoritas. Jenius saja tidak cukup untuk menghantarkanmu pada asrama ini."

"Kau special, Kim Heechul.."

.

.

Tap!

"_Ya, hyung_! Kau ini apa-apa'an? Mengapa memaksaku seperti ini sih! Aku ngantuk! Aku mau tidur! _Arraseo_?"

Plak!

"Ya! _Magnae_! Jaga ucapanmu! Aku membawamu kemari karena aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada anggota baru asrama kita!"

"Cih, hanya itu?"

Cho Kyuhyun menatap Kangin remeh. Namja titisan evil itu tidak menyeringai kali ini. Hanya saja Kangin merasa ada sebuah pisau tak terlihat yang seakan dapat keluar dari tatapan obsidiannya.

"Kyu! Jaga _attitude_-mu di depan teman baru kita!", ucap Victoria menengahi.

Namun bukannya sedikit melunak, namja bersurai eboni itu justru semakin gencar menusuk setiap pasang _orbs_ yang menatapnya.

"Oh, teman baru ya? Memangnya siapa dia? Peraih medali olimpiade? Anak terpintar di dunia? Peraih nobel? Anak perdana menteri? Atau mungkin artis pendatang baru? Sampai kalian semua menjadi heboh sendiri dibuatnya!", ucap Kyuhyun sarkastik. Bahkan ia terlalu malas untuk menatap langsung sosok Kim Heechul yang sedari tadi ikut memperhatikannya.

Plak!

"Jaga bicaramu, atau mau kusuapkan sekilo cabai ke mulut berbisamu itu hah?"

Urat kemarahan sudah tercetak jelas di pelipis Kangin. Andai saja Kyuhyun bukan murid kebanggaan sekolah, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau saat ini 3000 tulang yang menyusun tubuh Kyuhyun akan hancur tak bersisa.

"Kyu, kau harus lebih sopan pada Heechul.", Leeteuk dengan segala kesabarannya berusaha untuk menekan emosinya.

Menghadapi _magnae_ setan seperti Kyuhyun bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Oh, jadi nama _yeoja_ itu Heechul?"

Jika Kangin ingin meremukkan tulang Cho Kyuhyun. Sebaliknya, Kim Heechul justru ingin memutilasi _namja_ sok penting itu hidup-hidup, sekarang juga, detik ini juga!

'_Yeoja_? Dia mengatai dirinya _YEOJA_?'

Demi dewa neptunus berekor paus! Kim Heechul sungguh ingin merobek bibir Kyuhyun lalu mendaur ulangnya menjadi makanan tomcat(?)

"Dia _namja_, Kyu!", seru Victoria gemas.

"_Mwoo_?", Kyuhyun sontak melotot. Mungkin memang benar jika matanya sedikit buram karena efek dari bangun tidur, jadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan seragam Heechul. Tapi mata buramnya tidak bisa tertipu oleh kecantikan dari wajah seorang Kim Heechul. Sehingga Kyuhyun benar-benar mengira jika Heechul itu adalah seorang _yeoja_.

"Hm, sepertinya kau perlu memeriksakan matamu, _magnae_~", desis Heechul. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan terus berdiam diri menghadapi segala ucapan-ucapan mengganggu Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah lamban dan konstan ia berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya ia selipkan di kedua saku celananya. Tidak ada sedikitpun ragu untuk melangkah dan melawan tatapan menusuk dari Kyuhyun. Membalikkan busur-busur tajam yang Kyuhyun lancarkan dari sorotan matanya. Membalasnya dengan ribuan busur yang jauh lebih mematikan dari milik namja berambut eboni itu.

"Dan sepertinya kau juga harus memeriksakan saraf-saraf otakmu!", Heechul menyentuh pelan dahi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuknya. "Ini- "

"Dan ini- ", beralih ke bibir merah Kyuhyun yang terkatup rapat.

"Tidak sinkron! Error! Fatal error!", Heechul kembali menyelipkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Sejenak, tercipta sebuah atmosfer aneh yang menyelimuti ruangan itu. Kangin beserta 4 orang lain selain Heechul dan Kyuhyun seketika menggigil tanpa sebab. Kelimanya tidak ada yang mampu mengeluarkan suara. Sedikitpun!

"Beraninya kau memanggilku begitu, anak baru? Berapa usiamu, hah?", seringai tipis kebanggaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun mulai tampak. Ia juga tak gentar menghadapi tatapan mata kucing Heechul yang begitu menguasainya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa lebih tua dariku? Ah, _arraseo_.. Wajah borosmu memang menekankan kalau kau memang seharusnya tidak lebih muda dariku!", dan nampaklah seringai mematikan milik sang diva.

Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit merasa tertohok walaupun ia berusaha untuk menyangkal.

Anak baru ini sungguh 'berbahaya'!

"_Make up! Plastic surgery! Yes, you did! So you can be pretending us with your face!_ Huh, ketampanan alami sepertiku memang sering disalah artikan.", Kyuhyun tak mau lengah.

"Ya! Sudah mengataiku yeoja, sekarang kau menfitnahku? Aku ini tampan alami, _pabo_! Aku terlahir dengan seluruh kesempurnaan fisik yang Tuhan berikan! Bukan salahku jika aku tampan! Salahkan kedua orang tuaku yang melahirkanku!"

"Tapi kau cantik! Dan aku tetap lebih tampan darimu!"

"_Yes, I'm. I'm beautiful, and I knew it_!"

"Kau _narcism_!"

"_So do you_!"

"Kau-"

Bla bla bla~~

Sepertinya asrama Ocean tahun ini akan menjadi asrama terpanas yang pernah ada. Jika sebelumnya asrama ini telah dihuni oleh satu sosok devil, maka sekarang penderitaan para penghuni lantai 2 akan bertambah berat dengan hadirnya sosok baru seorang _king of the devil_!

"Kangin-_ah_~"

"_Nde_, Teukie?"

"Ber_shower_-lah bersamaku~ T^T"

.

.

"Panggil aku '_Hyung_'! _Arraseo_?"

"_Aniya_! Aku tidak mau!"

"Beraninya kau?"

"Sebelum kau berhenti menyebutku 'setan'!"

"Karena kau memang 'bocah setan' tak tahu diri!"

"Kau juga iblis!"

"_Mworago_?"

Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Perang mulut antara Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah berlangsung sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi entah kekuatan seperti apa yang mereka punya, sehingga tidak ada kata lelah dan menyerah yang terlintas di benak mereka.

Bukankah titisan iblis memang mempunyai kekuatan tak terbatas?

Leeteuk dan Kangin sudah menghilang ke kamar mereka. Victoria lebih memilih untuk berkaraoke di ruang tengah-menambah gaduh suasana. Dan Siwon yang juga telah berada di kamarnya, sesaat setelah ia memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun, bahwa Heechul ternyata lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, dan seharusnya Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Hyung_', sama seperti Kyuhyun memanggil _hyung-hyung_nya yang lain.

Kyuhyun adalah siswa akselerasi. Mampu menamatkan pendidikan dasar dan menengah pertamanya lebih cepat dibandingkan anak-anak lain seusianya. Dan sekarang, ia telah duduk di bangku SMA tahun kedua, sekaligus menjadi siswa termuda seangkatannya.

Tapi seperti yang kita tahu sekarang, Kyuhyun tidak mau memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan '_Hyung_'. Alasannya, karena Heechul terus-terusan mengatainya 'bocah setan'.

.

"Heechul _hyung_, maukah kuantar ke kamarmu sekarang?", tawar Donghae berusaha memecah perseteruan.

"Ish, baiklah! Aku akan menerima tantanganmu, bocah setan!"

"..."

Seharusnya Donghae tahu jika usahanya pasti akan berakhir seperti angin lalu.

Huft~

.

.

Kluk!

Pintu utama asrama terbuka.

"Hankyung _hyung_?"

Serentak, ketiga pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu langsung beralih pada sosok _namja _tampan yang baru saja masuk ke 'area peperangan' tersebut.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?", Hankyung tersenyum canggung. Dia menatap Donghae dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan alis bertaut.

"Kemana saja kau, _Hyung_?", tanya Kyuhyun datar. Rupanya perhatian magnae satu itu sudah mulai teralihkan berkat kedatangan Hankyung.

"Aku ada rapat di klub seni bela diri. Untung saja tidak dapat detensi karena aku terlambat kembali ke asrama hampir satu jam. Hehe..", jelas Hankyung sedikit terkekeh sekaligus lega.

Mungkin bagi Kyuhyun maupun Donghae, senyum Hankyung tidak berarti apa-apa. Tapi lain bagi si _namja_ cantik yang saat ini sedang terpekur di tempatnya sekarang berdiri. Ia hampir lupa untuk berkedip tatkala mata bundarnya menangkap visual seorang _namja_ tampan dengan senyum bak oase di padang pasir.

Sekali lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam sehari..

Kim Heechul terpukau..

.

.

.

**.. To Be Continue ..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Teman-teman~ saya mau minta maaf sebelumnya..

Maaf ya kalau chapter yang sebelumnya amat sangat mengecewakan dan membingungkan kalian.. *deep bow*

Maaf juga soal pairing yang kurang sesuai sama harapan readers.. T^T

Disini saya akan mencoba menjelaskan poin2 yang saya rasa cukup membuat kalian galau(?)

.

**This!**

1. Main pair untuk FF ini jatuh kepada HanChul.. *saya ga bisa jauh2 dari Hanchul.. T.T*

2. Tapi bukan berarti pair yang lain akan saya abaikan.. Masing-masing sub pair pasti saya usahakan punya porsi yang sama dalam cerita.. :)

3. Itu yang mabuk di chap sebelumnya bukan Kyuhyun, tapi Victoria.. -_-

4. Pairing Donghae x Eunhyuk adalah : Haehyuk, bukan EunHae.. ^^

5. Soal YeWook, mereka pasti ada! mohon sabar menunggu ya.. ^^v

6. Untuk yang kemarin bingung sama pembagian kelas dan asrama dari masing2 character, semoga chapter ini bisa menjawab rasa penasaran kalian..

7. Soal siapa pacar Hae di chap sebelumnya, just guess it! kkk~

.

**Special Thanks To:**

**Syubidubidu . Lee HyoJoon . RyeoRim . eL-ch4n . Cloud'sHana . cloud3024 . Chwyn . kucing liar . imsmL . rhie sparkyu'min . min kurosaki . RyeoCi69 . Choi Sung Mi . KimDictator . Gaemdin . ressijewelll . Chang Ki Men . Sibumxoxo . Lee EunGun . Keys74 . Viivii-ken . Lee Shurri . Kim Minra1709 . pearl2811 . KimJWandMe . linftg13 . YunieNie and all my lovely readers wherever you are.. :)**

**.**

Sepertinya chapter ini juga tak kalah mengecewakannya ya~

Omo~ jeongmal mianhae~

Tolong beri saya masukan tentang alur ceritanya, enaknya dipercepat atau stay seperti ini aja?

Kalian boleh kritik saya kalau saya salah, asalkan jangan flame ya.. hehe~

Review kalian bener2 mood booster buat saya.. ^_^)b

.

**I really need your feedback..**

**GamsaHAE~ SarangHEE~ ^^**


	4. Chapter 3 : An Appeal

**~The Dormitory~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 3 :**

An Appeal

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :** Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

**Genre :** Romance, Friendship, School Life.

.

**Warning :** Boys Love, Typo(s), Confusing Plot, AU, a Little OOC, Over..

.

**Flames Are Not Allowed!**

**Don't Like, Don't Read~**

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Kelas 11-B-**

"Namanya Hankyung. Dia lahir di Beijing, sama seperti Siwon _hyung_. Tapi bedanya Siwon _hyung_ hanya numpang lahir saja. Oh ya, Hankyung hyung ini master _matrial arts_ lho. Dia juga murid tahun kedua."

-dan dia juga sekelas dengan Kim Heechul.

.

Ini adalah hari keduanya bersekolah di SM Internasional. Dan juga hari pertama kegiatan aktif di sekolah barunya.

Sebagai siswa istimewa, seharusnya Kim Heechul lebih menjaga sikap. Namun ribuan tanda tanya yang bersemayam dalam otaknya, membuat ia terpaksa memecah konsentrasinya. Alhasil, satu jam pelajaran pertamanya ia habiskan dengan melamun.

Kemarin ia mendadak terserang insomnia, entah karena apa. Yang jelas, semenjak dirinya berjabat tangan dengan _namja_ China bernama Hankyung itu, Heechul merasa sesuatu tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya. Sesuatu yang sangat hangat, yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya.

Selain itu, ada kenyataan lain yang juga cukup membuatnya semakin dilanda dilema. Pertama, letak kamarnya dan Hankyung yang ternyata tepat bersebelahan. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan _namja_ China itu, semakin kuat pula dentuman di dada kirinya.

Belum cukup dengan itu, pagi ini Heechul kembali mendapat sebuah kejutan, kenyataan bahwa ternyata ia dan Hankyung adalah teman satu kelas.

Dan romantisnya, bangku mereka pun juga bersebelahan!

Oh, sungguh Kim Heechul ingin mencium Cho Kyuhyun! *lho?*

.

"Hankyung~", panggil Heechul pelan pada _namja_ di sebelah kanannya yang sedang fokus memperhatikan _whiteboard_. Ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan detak jantungnya.

"Hm?", Hankyung mendengung singkat.

"Boleh aku pinjam catatanmu?", tanyanya ragu.

Hankyung menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya sejenak. Menoleh ke samping kirinya dan tersenyum pada Heechul.

"Tentu saja boleh."

Sedetik, Heechul tercenung..

Lagi-lagi senyum itu..

'Astaga.. Kenapa semakin keras..! Diamlah kau jantung!'

Beruntung ia adalah murid jenius, sekecil apapun presentase konsentrasinya, ia akan tetap bisa mengikuti materi dengan cukup baik.

.

.

* * *

**-Lapangan Olahraga-**

Lee Hyukjae, alias Eunhyuk sedang memusatkan konsentrasinya untuk menetapkan tumpuan yang pas saat memijak nanti.

"1,7 meter! _Fighting_!", ucapnya menyugesti diri sendiri.

Tap! Tap!

Yak!

Brugh!

Prang~

"_Aish_!"

"_Failed_! _Next_!"

Eunhyuk terpaksa beranjak dari rebahannya. Mengusap pelan pinggulnya lalu berlari kecil mendekati barisan paling belakang.

"Hyukkie _fighting_!"

Sekilas Eunhyuk menoleh ke sumber teriakan. Lee Donghae melambai ke arahnya. Tersenyum sembari mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Membuat Eunhyuk menjadi ikut tersenyum. Semangatnya menaklukkan galah lompat tinggi kembali terpompa.

.

.

* * *

**-Koridor Kelas 10-**

"Lee Donghae?"

Seorang _namja_ mungil bersurai karamel terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya tatkala iris coklatnya menangkap siluet seorang _namja_ _auburn_ yang saat itu tengah mengikuti kelas olahraga di lapangan sekolah.

"Siapa Wookie?", tanya seorang _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ di sampingnya. Ia yang tadi berjalan bersama si _namja_ mungil ber_name tag _Kim Ryeowook, jadi tertular ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Nde_.. Dia pasti Lee Donghae _sunbaenim_. Tidak salah lagi!"

Merasa diacuhkan, _namja_ _chubby_ bernama Lee Sungmin itu tiba-tiba berpindah tempat ke hadapan Ryeowook. Menghalangi pandangannya.

"Eh? Sungmin-_ah_, waeyo?", tanya Ryeowook tanpa dosa.

Bibir Sungmin mengerucut sebal. "Kau itu melihat siapa sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti tadi?"

Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya bisa nyengir maklum. "Hehe, _mianhae_ Min-_ah_.. Itu, sepertinya tadi aku melihat orang yang kukenal."

"Siapa?"

"Lee Donghae _sunbae_. _Namjachingu_ kakak angkatku, Yesung _hyung_."

.

.

* * *

**-Break Time-**

"Donghae-_ya_! Hyukkie-_ya_! Di sebelah sini!", Leeteuk melambai pada dua _namja_ yang tengah sibuk mencari tempat untuk menikmati santap siangnya.

Saat ini Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Victoria sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka saat jam istirahat tiba, yakni mengisi perut. Walaupun kantin SM Internasional luasnya bak _convention_ _hall_, namun tempat ini juga merupakan area terpadat sesekolah. Dan mencari lokasi 'pewe' untuk menikmati jam makan siang bukanlah perkara mudah.

"Mana Kyuhyun? Tumben belum kemari?", tanya Donghae saat ia dan Eunhyuk telah bergabung bersama Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan.

"_Molla_. Nanti juga bocah itu pasti datang.", jawab Kangin santai.

.

"Psst, lihat itu! Dia kah murid baru itu?"

"Anggota baru Ocean?"

"Seorang _yeoja_?"

"Aish! Kau itu buta atau apa? Jelas-jelas dia memakai celana!"

"Omo~ tapi dia cantik sekali!"

"Mungkin saja waria!"

-Siapa kah yang tengah mereka bicarakan?

Benar! Ratusan mata di kantin itu kini sedang tertuju pada sosok _namja_ tinggi semampai, berwajah cantik dan bersurai legam sebahu yang diikat keatas ber_name tag_ Kim Heechul.

Sedangkan objek yang menjadi bahan perbincangan?

Tentu saja ia tahu!

Ia tidak tuli, ia juga tidak bodoh hanya untuk sekedar menyadari apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya.

"_Ish_..", namja di samping Heechul mendesis pelan.

Nampaknya ia sudah terbiasa akan aura-aura negatif di sekelilingnya.

.

Sekarang Heechul dan Hankyung telah bergabung bersama Leeteuk dan yang lainnya. Mereka berkumpul pada satu meja panjang yang terletak sedikit terpencil dari meja-meja di sekitarnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka para murid asrama Ocean untuk berkelompok seperti ini. Minoritas membuat mereka tersatukan dalam lingkup komunitas tersendiri.

"Aku harap kau tidak usah memperdulikan lingkungan sekitarmu, Heechul-_ah_.", kata Leeteuk pelan ketika ia menangkap raut keganjilan dari wajah Heechul.

"Memangnya apa yang salah? Sejak tadi pagi, semua orang memperhatikanku dengan cara yang.. _well_, aneh!"

Sejenak Leeteuk terdiam, hanya untuk mencari dukungan dari teman-temannya mengenai sesuatu yang hendak ia sampaikan.

"Jadi begini", lagi-lagi Victoria-lah yang angkat bicara. "Kau sendiri sudah tahu bukan, kalau kami para murid asrama Ocean adalah termasuk siswa pilihan?"

Heechul mengangguk mengerti.

"Karena kami istimewa, maka dari itulah mayoritas siswa asrama Blue dan Sapphire justru malah membenci kami. Menganggap kami adalah rival sekaligus monster!"

"Mereka hanya iri!", sahut Kangin sambil masih mengunyah steak iga-nya.

"Setiap tahun kami menuai prestasi. Bahkan jajaran teratas organisasi siswa pun di dominasi oleh kami para murid Ocean."

"Di sekolah ini kurang lebih ada 1500 siswa. 150 orang dari mereka adalah kita yang masuk di asrama Ocean. Jadi anggap saja sisanya adalah musuhmu."

"Kecuali Lee Hyukjae!"

Heechul melirik ke arah sang empu suara, rupanya Lee Donghae yang menginterupsi. Lalu namja yang berada di sebelahnya itu.. siapa..?

"Eh, _annyeong_~ Hyukjae _imnida_.", Eunhyuk melambai singkat pada Heechul. Tersenyum canggung saat obsidian Heechul menatapnya lekat.

Tring!

Kangin meletakkan pisau makan dan garpunya cukup keras. Tanda jika ia telah selesai menyantap hidangannya.

"Kami tidak mencari musuh, mereka sendiri yang membuat istilah itu!"

Dan Kim Heechul hanya mampu membisu. Sejenak ia seperti kehilangan kesadarannya, namun detik berikutnya, sudut bibir tipisnya membentuk pola meruncing yang sangat khas dan sedikit mengerikan. Sebuah seringai.

"_Arraseo_. Sepertinya ini akan menarik."

.

.

* * *

**-Kelas 11-C-**

Sudah sejak 15 menit yang lalu bel istirahat berbunyi, namun namja ber_name tag_ Kim Kibum ini sama sekali tidak tergoda untuk beranjak dari bangku kelasnya.

Bukan karena ia tak suka jam istirahat. Ia hanya terlalu larut dalam dunia ensiklopedia setebal 5 senti di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin, Kibum-_ah_?", sapa seseorang di samping kirinya.

"Tidak. Kebetulan aku tidak lapar.", jawab Kibum tanpa sekalipun memutuskan kontak matanya pada bab Fisika neutron.

Tidak ada sahutan dari ia-yang-di samping-Kibum. Hening sesaat.

"Kalau kau lapar, kau duluan saja Jungmo-_ya_.", ucap Kibum pada akhirnya, masih tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Karena tanpa menatap pun Kibum sudah hafal jika lawan bicaranya tersebut adalah teman sekelasnya, Kim Jungmo.

Jungmo yang sebenarnya tidak asing lagi dengan tanggapan teman seperjuangannya tersebut, hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya. Namun bukannya keluar menuju kantin, ia malah berdiri tepat di sisi kanan meja Kibum.

"Santailah sedikit Kibum-_ah_.. Masih banyak waktu dan kesempatan untuk mengalahkannya.", ujar namja berambut perak tersebut.

Kibum tahu jika Jungmo sedang berbicara padanya. Ia juga tahu arah dari pembicaraan teman se-asramanya itu. Tapi lagi-lagi, Kibum tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk sekedar mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Lihat. Rivalmu saja masih sempat tebar pesona."

Sedikit mengernyit heran, Kibum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, terpaksa sebenarnya. Tapi dengan begitu ia akhirnya tahu apa yang sedang menjadi objek perhatian Jungmo.

Di telusurinya arah pandang Jungmo yang lurus menembus keramaian di luar sana.

Dan di antara padatnya aktifitas yang sedang berlangsung di lapangan olahraga, Kibum bisa dengan cepat menyadari, jika hanya ada satu objek yang mampu menyedot siapapun yang dengan atau tidak sengaja tengah memandangnya.

.

"Kyaaaa~~! Siwon _sunbae_ _daebak_~~!"

Lengkingan puluhan _hoobae_ _yeoja_ bahkan bisa terdengar dengan jelas sampai ke kelas Kibum yang notabene berada di lantai tiga, saat seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis berhasil melakukan _slam dunk_ sempurna andalannya.

Sedang namja si objek perhatian, dengan sejuta kharismanya ia melempar senyum 1000 watt-nya disertai lambaian pada para _yeoja_ yang dengan setia ber-_fangirling_ untuknya.

'Cih, dasar tukang pamer!'

Kibum benar-benar kehilangan nafsu makannya sekarang.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

**.**

**-Asrama Ocean, 06:15 am-**

Semua penghuni asrama Ocean lantai 2 telah berkumpul di meja makan asrama. Dengan sepotong _sandwich_ dan segelas susu di depan meja masing-masing. Mereka siap menyantap menu sarapan pagi ini.

"Lho, di mana Heechul? Dia tidak ikut sarapan?", tanya Leeteuk pada Hankyung yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Sepertinya tadi dia sudah bangun. Mungkin sebentar lagi kesini.", jawab Hankyung sekenanya.

Setelah itu, semua kembali fokus pada sarapan masing-masing.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian..

"_Annyeong_ _haseyo_~"

Sebuah suara _namja_-coret-_yeoja_-coret lagi-entahlah, tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mengisi perut mereka.

Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan serempak menoleh ke pemilik suara. Dan hal pertama yang terjadi setelah itu adalah..

Hening~

1 detik, 2 detik, ... , 5 detik..

"_IGE_ _MWOYA_?"

Entah suara siapa saja yang berteriak. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat sang pusat perhatian merasa terganggu.

Ia tetap senantiasa melukis senyum manisnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, tanpa sedikitpun mengindahkan bola mata teman-temannya yang hampir nyaris copot karenanya.

"Hee.. Chul.. ?", Leeteuk tercengang.

Bukan, bukan karena Heechul keluar tanpa busana. Justru sebaliknya, Heechul saat ini berseragam lengkap! Dan perlu di garis bawahi, berseragam _**yeoja**_ lengkap! _Yeoja_!

Dengan kemeja _junkies_ plus blazernya, dasi pita yang merupakan dasi seragam wanita, dan jangan lupakan rok seragam biru kotak-kotaknya yang panjangnya jauh di atas lutut. Sepatu pantofel wanita dan stocking sepanjang lutut.

Rambut hitam sebahunya kini berubah warna menjadi coklat keemasan, di kuncir samping dengan sedikit aksen _curly_. Tidak lupa pita pink yang ikut mempercantik mahkotanya.

Kim Heechul bercross dressing menjadi pelajar wanita yang amat sangat cantik dan err- seksi!

Nyaris tidak ada yang mampu menyadari jika sosok _yeoja_ manis yang kini sedang berdiri malu-malu di hadapan mereka adalah teman baru mereka sendiri, Heechul.

Semua _namja_ yang ada di meja makan tersebut terpukau. Kangin bahkan membiarkan _sandwich_ di mulutnya terjatuh akibat rahangnya yang menganga. Siwon yang notabene pernah melihat sosok Heechul dalam balutan busana wanita, kenyataannya masih tetap bisa terkejut. Dan Hankyung?

Rupanya _namja_ China ini luar biasa takjubnya. Dia menatap Heechul cukup lama dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Tanpa sadar, telinganya merona.

"Aku sudah menyangka, pasti baju itu sangat pas denganmu Heechul-_ah_.", Victoria memecah keheningan.

Hanya dia satu-satunya penghuni asrama yang tidak merasa terkejut dengan penampilan Heechul.

"_Gomawo_ Vict! Aku suka bajunya..", ucap Heechul riang.

Gluk!

"Kau tidak berencana memakai pakaian itu ke sekolah kan, Heechul-_ah_?", tanya Leeteuk horor.

Heechul tersenyum penuh arti. Membuat Leeteuk merasakan firasat buruk.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Hankyungie? Aku cantik tidak?", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Leeteuk, Heechul justru beralih menanyai Hankyung yang masih menatapnya.

Jari-jari rampingnya memilin manja ujung rambutnya, dan mata bundarnya ia kedipkan pelan beberapa kali, sengaja menggoda Hankyung.

"Cantik.."

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi Hankyung telah menyuarakan isi hatinya, walaupun nyaris berbisik.

"Kyaa.. _Gomawo_ Hannie~ aku sudah menduga kau pasti akan suka.."

Hup!

Dan dalam sekali lompat, Heechul memeluk Hankyung dari samping, membuat namja China itu sedikit limbung karena aksi spontan dari Heechul.

Uhuk!

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Hankyung mendadak tersedak. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh Heechul yang sedikit condong mau tidak mau membuat rok mininya tersingkap. Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat pakaian dalam Heechul dengan cukup jelas. Matanya melotot sempurna.

"Ya! Kau bahkan memiliki bokong yang bagus! Kau ini sungguh _namja_ jadi-jadian eoh?"

Uhuk!

Kali ini gantian Kangin yang tersedak. Ucapan frontal Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu _blushing_ parah. Tak terkecuali Hankyung yang masih dalam pelukan Heechul.

Ctik!

Namun tidak untuk Heechul, ucapan Kyuhyun justru membuat sisi evilnya kembali bangkit. Kedua tanduk imajinernya langsung tumbuh mencuat di kepalanya.

"Apa katamu, bocah?", geramnya.

"Aku bilang kalau kau _namja_ jadi-jadian!", sahut Kyuhyun santai. Bahkan ia masih sempat mengunyah sandwichnya.

Pletak!

"Aw.."

Satu pukulan mendarat telak di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Dasar bocah setan mesum~! Mati kau bocah! Mati! Mati! Mati!"

-dan disusul dengan pukulan-pukulan lain yang memberondongnya.

.

.

_Namja_ titisan evil bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu berjalan cepat menuju UKS. Sesekali menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke tulang pipi kirinya. Meringis kecil dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Heechul akan semenyeramkan itu jika sedang bermain tangan. Dia di pukuli habis-habisan. Tapi bukan pukulan Heechul yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan seperti ini, melainkan sebuah cakaran yang tidak sengaja Heechul lontarkan saat Kyuhyun mencoba menjambak rambutnya tadi. Hasilnya, satu garis melintang menghiasi pipi kirinya.

Brak!

Tanpa permisi Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih tersebut. Ia sudah tahu jika pagi-pagi seperti ini, penjaga UKS pasti belum datang.

Merasa hanya dirinya yang berada di ruangan itu, ia lantas melangkah brutal menuju cermin yang tergantung di sisi kiri tempat tidur.

"Cih! Dasar sialan! Wajahku jadi tidak tampan lagi dengan bekas cakaran seperti ini! Aish, apa kata _yeoja_-_yeoja_ yang memandangku nanti? Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan wajahnya terkena cakaran kucing jadi-jadian? Menggelikan!", ucap Kyuhyun sibuk bermonolog dengan lebaynya.

"Ani. Kau tetap tampan kok."

'Eh? Cermin ini bisa berbicara! Wow, dan dia mengatakan kalau aku tetap tampan? Ah, aku jadi ingin memelukmu, cermin~'

Kyuhyun mulai berhalusinasi. Ah bukan, bukan berhalusinasi. Suara tadi itu nyata, tapi bukan cermin yang mengatakannya.

Sejenak Kyuhyun merinding. Dia tidak pernah bertemu hantu selama ini. Di dunia ini yang mampu membuatnya merinding hanya _death_ _glare_ _eomma_nya dan aura setan Heechul. Tapi sekarang, mendengar suara tanpa wujud bukan berarti hal yang lucu baginya.

"_Ya_! Siapa kau?", teriaknya ke seluruh penjuru UKS. Mata obsidiannya dengan awas mengantisipasi segala bentuk pergerakan yang mungkin terjadi. Kyuhyun bisa berkelahi dengan sangat baik. Tapi musuh yang tak terlihat jelas bukan tandingannya.

Srug..

"Ya~ bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Kepalaku makin pusing mendengar teriakanmu itu..", ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari balik tirai tempat tidur yang tertutup. Suara yang sama dengan yang memuji Kyuhyun tadi.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun terdiam. Sebelah alisnya terangkat. Perlahan ia buka tirai putih yang menyembunyikan si pemilik suara tersebut. Dan setelah tirai terbuka, _voila_! Ternyata memang ada manusia lain selain Kyuhyun yang berada di ruangan itu. Kyuhyun lega.. Setidaknya suara itu berwujud.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok yang saat ini tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang UKS. Sosok itu menyelimuti dirinya sampai seluruh tubuh. Dan sekarang ia sedikit menurunkan selimutnya sebatas hidung, hanya untuk melihat orang yang tengah mengganggu tidurnya tadi.

"Aku juga murid di sini. _Aigo_.. Kepalaku pusing sekali..", jawab sosok itu sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tanpa sengaja Kyuhyun melihat bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi dahi orang yang sedang terbaring di depannya. Reflek Kyuhyun menyentuhkan tangannya ke bidang lebar itu.

"Panas.", katanya.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh dahinya, sosok tersebut seketika membuka lebar matanya. Dan hal pertama yang terekam oleh syaraf pengelihatannya adalah, seorang _namja_ _brunette_ yang memiliki perawakan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng. Impuls bola mata itu mengerjap imut.

"Kalau kau sakit, lebih baik kembali saja ke asrama. Suhu badanmu panas sekali.", ucap Kyuhyun seraya menarik kembali tangannya.

"A-ani, aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya pusing sedikit.", kilah sosok yang masih setia bergelung di bawah selimutnya tersebut.

"Kau murid kelas berapa?", tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Sepuluh."

Namun sayang, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendengar jawaban dari siswa itu dengan jelas karena ia menutup mulutnya dengan selimut.

"Kelas berapa?", ulang Kyuhyun.

Mengetahui Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa mendengarnya, ia pun akhirnya menarik selimutnya sebatas leher. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dalam sedetik mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terkesiap.

"Aku kelas sepuluh."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa mendengarnya. Suara lembut yang berasal dari kedua belah bibir plump berlekuk huruf M yang sangat eksotis.

Manik kelam Kyuhyun seketika terkunci pada objek yang ada di hadapannya. Sepasang bola mata _foxy_, hidung mancung, pipi _chubby_ yang begitu mulus, dahi lebar dan bibir yang _kissable_.

Demi Tuhan, suara yang tadi memujinya benar-benar berasal dari...

Seorang malaikat..

.

.

**.. To Be Continue ..**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Annyeong~

Maaf ya chapter ini lebih pendek.. *nyengir*

Maaf juga kalau kesannya chap ini serba nanggung n' keburu-buru..

Tapi mulai chapter depan, saya akan bikin lebih panjang per-chapternya..

Ga apa apa kan?

Jadi please be patient oke? ^^)b

.

**Terima kasih yang teramat dalam saya tujukan untuk para readers yang sudah berkenan membaca FF ini.. *deep bow***

**.**

Saya mau kenalan lebih jauh sama kalian, boleh? Ntar yang review, tolong sebutin nama sama line-nya ya, biar saya enak manggilnya.. buat silent reader, ayo muncul donk darling~ jangan malu-malu, saya ga gigit kok.. ^^v

**.**

**Review Answer:**

**Syubidubidu : **annyeong~~ gomawo sudah baca + review~ ini sudah lanjut, semoga ga mengecewakan ya.. :D

**Ressijewelll** : nado~~ aku juga suka Haehyuk.. kkk.. :p ini uda lanjut chingu~ gomawo uda baca + review.. :D

**The** : siiippp~~ menurut aku juga ini too slow~ tapi tenang, alurnya aku usahakan dibikin sesedang mungkin.. xD gomawo reviewnya.. :))

**rhie sparkyu'min** : ini juga pendek ya chingu? huwe~ mianhee.. :( chap depan aku mau bikin lebih panjang, janji.. ^^v gomawo ya reviewnya~~ :D

**Lee HyoJoon** : bwahaha~ ternyata ini dikau my uke chagiya~~? gomawo ya reviewnya~~ yosh! Hanchul jjang! *ga nyante*

**cloud3024** : hola chingu~~ gomawo ya reviewnya.. :D bagaimana dengan chap ini? *wink* kkk..

**Desysaranghaesuju** : wokeeehh~~~ demi kamu, aku bakal lanjut terus~~ hehe.. gomawo~~ :D

**Chang Ki Men** : siap! ini pure pair kok chingu~~ :) maaf ya chap ini masih pendek.. chap depan aku usahakan lebih panjang.. yaksok! ^^v gomawo reviewnya.. :D

**Lee EunGun** : cheonmaneyo chinguya~~ gomawo reviewnya.. *bow bow*

**kucing liar** : chap kemarin sibum belum ada ya? ^^a mian ya~~ badai pasti berlalu, chingu~ *plak* sip sip..! ini uda lanjut.. gomawo reviewnya~ :D

**RyeoCi69 **: wkwk~ ayo tebak yewook masuk asrama apa? kkk.. :p gomawo ya chingu reviewnya.. :D

**Lee Shurri** : hehe, mianhae ya uda bikin kamu bingung.. apa chap ini juga masih membingungkan? ^^a gomawo reviewnya~ gomawo sarannya~ *hug*

**Kim Minra1709** : hanchul orang tua kamu? omo~ yang sabar ya nak punya mommy kaya' ichul.. wkwk.. *diuleg heenim* xD gomawo sarannya~ gomawo reviewnya~ *hug*

**Reita** : annyeong~~~ uwa~ gomawo ya reviewnya~ gomawo juga buat review yang di Calling You sama TnL.. aku terharu loh~ :'D

**Gaemdin** : aw~ kamu bener-bener penasaran sama yg berkelahi pas di teaser ya? kkk.. ayo tebak siapa mereka? Yosh~! I love Hanchul soooo muchh~~~ hehe.. soal Kyumin, aku usahakan mereka punya porsi jumbo(?) juga~ *plak* gomawo ya reviewnya.. :D

**Choi Hye Soo** : KyuChul war! Hahahaha~~ siap chingu, ini uda update.. gomawoo ya~~

**ika zordick**: omo~ sunbaenim? *deep bow* gomawo reviewnya~~ siap chingu, aku bakal mertahanin jalan ceritanya~ :D

**Viivii-ken** : yupp~ ini pure couple~ :D aigo chingu~ gomawo ya reviewnya.. semoga chap ini engga mengecewakan.. :))

**Cloud'sHana** : chingu~~ mian chap ini yewook belum muncul~ tapi uda ehm, nyenggol2 dikit kan? Hehehe.. :D gomawo reviewnya.. tunggu ya yewooknya..

**cacacaMinnieYuu** : hehe, mianhae chap ini kyumin masih dikit.. next chap, aku usahakan mereka lebih banyak muncul.. gomawo reviewnya.. :D

**KimJWandMe** : awww~~ gomawoo chingu~~ *hug back more tightly* :'D siap, yewooknya mohon ditunggu ya.. :))

**Choi Boom** : sippo~~ ini sudah dilanjut..! gomawo reviewnya ya.. :D

**YunieNie** : yeah~~ Hanchul does trully exist~~! *membara* gomawo ya reviewnya.. *hug*

**Choi Sung Mi** : haluu chingu, itu pacar donghae uda ke mention loh.. *nyengir* jangan timpuk saya pake sandal wookie~ *kaburr* gomawo reviewnya.. :D

.

Oh ya, sekali lagi, saya harap tidak ada pair war disini..

Silahkan kritik saya kalau saya salah, asalkan jangan bash pairingnya.. Oke? :)

.

**I really need your feedback~ ^^**

**GamsaHAE~ SarangHEE~ ^o^**

**.**

**P.S** : Saya ada rencana mau buat ff remake yang akan ditaruh di rate M. Tapi genderswitch but always pure couple. Kira2 ada yang mau baca engga ya? *galau T^T*


	5. Chapter 4 : Love?

**~The Dormitory~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 4 :**

Love?

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :**

Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

**Pairing :**

Super Junior's **Pure Pairs**.

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship, School Life.

.

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Typo(s), Confusing Plot, AU, a Little OOC, Over.

.

~oOo~

.

**Flames Are Not Allowed!**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Kelas 11-C-**

Lee Hyukjae menatap jenuh pada seorang _namja_ dan seorang _yeoja_ yang sekarang sedang duduk di hadapannya layaknya bos mafia yang tengah menginterogasi anak buahnya.

"Mau apa lagi?", tanya Eunhyuk malas sembari memainkan bolpoin hitam di tangannya. Memutar-mutarnya asal.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan terus berpihak pada 'mereka'?", ucap seorang _namja_ berwajah sedikit kotak kepada Eunhyuk.

"Hh~", satu helaan panjang sebagai jawabannya.

Eunhyuk amat sangat hafal dengan perangai kedua teman sekelasnya ini. Ia tahu benar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya. Dan bisa dibilang, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya Eunhyuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Mungkin sudah yang keseratus kalinya, entahlah..

"Jauhi 'mereka'!", kali ini ganti si _yeoja_ yang angkat bicara.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama meladeni pembicaraan tak penting ini, Eunhyuk segera menegakkan posisi duduknya. Memicing sekilas pada kedua sosok yang masih senantiasa menunggu reaksi darinya tersebut, sebelum beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah menjauhi 'mereka' apalagi memusuhi 'mereka' seperti yang kalian lakukan, Simon-_ssi_, Tiffany-_ssi_.", ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Ia berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang saat ini tengah memandang punggungnya dengan geram. Bahkan _namja_ yang bernama Simon itu nyaris meremukkan handphone yang sedari tadi digenggamnya.

Namun sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar keluar dari kelasnya yang saat itu memang sedang sepi, ia berhenti. Menoleh sebentar tanpa berbalik tubuh.

"Percayalah, para murid Ocean itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Tidak ada gunanya kalian membenci mereka!"

"Kau itu hanya dimanfaatkan, Lee Hyukjae!"

Sejenak Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, sesaat setelah mendengar teriakan dari _yeoja_ bernama Tiffany tersebut. Hanya sebentar, karena selanjutnya ia hanya meringis kecil lalu benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

'Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa.'

.

.

Brak!

"Lee Donghae sialan itu pasti sudah meracuni otaknya!", seru Simon geram.

Sebelum handphone di tangannya benar-benar hancur, Tiffany segera merebutnya. Membuka flipnya dan men-_dial_ nomer yang ada pada _recent_ _call_.

'_Yeoboseyo_?'

"Sepertinya Hyukjae tidak bisa diajak kompromi lagi!"

'...'

"_Ya_! Jungmo-_ya_! Kenapa diam saja?"

'Aku tidak suka dengan musuh dibalik selimut. Tapi baiklah, kalau itu Hyukkie, aku tidak masalah.'

Pip!

"Apa katanya?"

"Masukkan Lee Hyukjae dalam daftar musuh kita!"

.

.

Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi dibalik fisik seseorang sebelum kita mau mencoba untuk membuka hati dan berbaur dengan orang tersebut.

Apa yang dapat dinilai dari kedua mata kita, belum tentu sesuai dengan visualisasinya.

Membenci seseorang yang bahkan tidak pernah kita kenal sungguh merupakan suatu kesalahan besar.

'Siapa hitam? Siapa putih?'

Begitulah..

Ada garis pemisah yang membentang antara mereka para siswa asrama Blue dan Sapphire dengan mereka para siswa asrama Ocean. Garis yang membatasi pergaulan di antara mereka.

Garis yang membuat seolah-olah mereka ada di dua dunia yang berbeda. Dunia yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

'Jangan dekati Lee Donghae! Dia hanya akan merendahkanmu, Hyukkie!'

**-Apa?**

**-Apa salah Donghae?**

'Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhinya! Kalian dengar itu hah? Kalian mau memukulku? Silahkan!'

'Hyukjae murahan!'

'Hyukkie, kau harus semangat!'

Ingatan-ingatan masa lalu itu bagaikan melody yang senantiasa berputar di otaknya. Hina'an, cacian bahkan makian sudah menjadi bumbu tersendiri dalam perjalanan hidupnya.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas panjang. Dia memang tidak sepandai Cho Kyuhyun, tapi ia cukup puas dengan hati bersih yang selalu ia miliki. Karena dengan itu, ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari kelompok yang selalu dibenci oleh teman-teman seasramanya. Sisi lain yang membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna.

Lee Hyukjae menemukan keluarga baru yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan ia tak pernah menyesali itu.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Ruang Kepala Sekolah-**

"Bapak benar-benar bangga denganmu, Siwon-_ssi_!"

_Namja_ paruh baya berfisik tinggi tegap itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya pada Siwon. Menjabat tangan Siwon erat dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Tidak salah jika kau terpilih menjadi Presiden Siswa sejak kau baru masuk tahun ajaran pertama dulu."

"_Kamsahamnida_, _gyojangnim_."

"Bapak harap, tahun ini kau akan terpilih kembali menjadi presiden siswa. Sungguh SM International sangat berterima kasih padamu. Kau sudah membuat citra kami di mata sekolah lain menjadi naik dengan signifikan berkat kemampuanmu saat program study banding beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Choi Siwon tersanjung. Kepala sekolahnya ini selalu saja menganak emaskannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka akan hal itu. Hanya saja Siwon merasa tidak enak hati. Ia berjuang demi nama sekolah ini hingga keluar negeri dengan tulus. Ia sudah cukup puas dengan menyumbangkan medali dan _trophy_ pada beberapa ajang olimpiade yang diikutinya. Ia tidak perlu sanjungan berlebih seperti ini. Baginya, itu terlalu muluk..

"Tapi sayang sekali, sepertinya tahun ini rivalmu untuk memperebutkan kursi presiden siswa nampaknya akan cukup sulit."

Siwon terdiam. Selama ini semua calon kandidat presiden siswa pasti bukanlah murid sembarangan. Tapi, jika kepala sekolah sendiri yang sudah memperingatkannya seperti ini, hal tersebut pastilah bukan main-main.

"Ehm, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat terberat dalam pemilihan presiden siswa tahun ini, _gyojangnim_?"

Sang Kepala Sekolah tersenyum sekilas. Senyum yang berarti menenangkan sekaligus penuh makna.

"Ia akan kemari sebentar lagi, tunggulah.."

.

Tok tok tok!

"Permisi _gyojangnim_."

"Nah, itu dia orangnya! Kau akan segera tahu!", ucap sang kepala sekolah misterius.

"Masuklah!"

Dan saat sosok itu memasuki ruangan, Siwon reflek membelalakkan matanya. Mencoba menatap jauh ke dalam sepasang bola mata namja yang saat ini sedang berdiri acuh di hadapannya-memastikan tidak ada yang salah dari pengelihatannya. Namun mata yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai hitam itu hanya balas memandang Siwon dingin. Sejenak, Siwon tercekat..

"Dialah salah satu kandidat presiden siswa tahun ini, Siwon-ssi. Semoga kalian bisa bersaing secara sehat. Tolong perkenalkan dirimu, nak."

Dengan masih mempertahankan sikap acuh nan dinginnya, _namja_ itu memperkenalkan diri, yang ia tahu semuanya hanya untuk formalitas belaka.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_."

.

.

"Kau tidak main-main ya, Bummie.."

Satu ucapan menggoda meluncur dari bibir Sang Presiden Siswa tampan satu ini.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Choi Siwon-_ssi_.", tandas Kibum dingin.

Mereka berjalan beriringan begitu keduanya keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya tidak beriringan, hanya saja Siwon yang masih penasaran dengan dicalonkannya Kibum sebagai kandidat saingannya kelak, membuatnya ingin sekali mengorek alasan dari namja berhati es tersebut. Ia pun berusaha menyamai langkah Kibum yang secepat kilat itu.

"Kenapa kau senekat ini?"

Kibum menoleh tajam. Sebentar. Karena setelahnya ia kembali menatap depan.

"..."

"Kau tidak akan menang, Bummie. Kutu buku sepertimu tidak akan bisa menjadi _leader_."

Reflek Kibum menghentikan langkahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal erat. Sungguh ia ingin menonjok habis namja sombong di sampingnya itu.

"Jangan sok mengenal siapa aku!", geramnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap Siwon. "Satu lagi! Akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa mengalahkanmu! Jadi siapkan saja masa-masa kehancuranmu, Tuan Presiden Siswa yang terhormat."

_Namja_ itu berlalu. Melanjutkan langkah seribunya tanpa seujung kuku pun mengindahkan Siwon yang tengah terpaku di tempatnya.

Punggung itu semakin menjauh. Tapi Siwon tak lagi berniat untuk mengejarnya. Ia sudah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Alasan seorang Kim Kibum.

'Ia benar-benar membenciku.', gumamnya miris.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Kelas 11-B-**

Kim Heechul masih menggerutu dalam diamnya. Letak bangkunya yang kebetulan bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela sungguh menjadi poin _plus_ untuk keadaan moodnya saat ini.

Ia bisa saja meledak dan melakukan hal-hal lain yang lebih anarki, jika saja pemandangan danau buatan yang tersuguhkan jauh di bawah sana tidak cukup mampu untuk menekan emosinya.

Setidaknya dominasi warna hijau pepohonan dan gradasi pantulan warna air danau bisa sedikit menenangkannya.

"Kyuhyun itu memang seperti itu," kata Hankyung berusaha untuk menghibur Heechul. Karena jujur saja, sikap Heechul yang seolah ingin memakan orang itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Dia itu susah untuk menerima orang baru. Yah, kau tahu sendiri lah, dia sedikit kekanakan."

"Aku ingin dia cepat wajib militer!"

Sahutan Heechul membuat Hankyung terkikik kecil. Dia sungguh masih kesal dengan magnae satu itu.

Mendengar kekehan Hankyung, Heechul impuls menoleh ke samping kanannya. Memutuskan kontak matanya dari si cantik danau, dan beralih pada si tampan Hankyung.

"Bocah setan itu sudah kurang ajar padaku, Hannie~ Aku sungguh ingin mencuci otak mesumnya!", rajuknya manja. Hei, kemana sikap dinginmu beberapa detik yang lalu, Chul-_ah_?

"Haha, sudah kubilang kalau dia itu memang begitu. Tapi lambat laun, dia pasti bisa bersikap sopan padamu. Kyu itu sebenarnya anak yang baik.", sahut _namja_ China itu tenang. Namun rupanya Heechul tidak menyukai cara berbicaranya.

Alis si _namja_ berparas cantik itu bertemu. Bibir pinknya merenggut keras. Dan mata bundarnya menyipit tajam.

"Kau itu menyukai Kyuhyun ya?"

"Eh?", Hankyung terperangah. Jujur ia tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh mulut Heechul.

"Kau berbicara seolah-olah sudah mengenal Kyuhyun dari A sampai Z, bahkan secara tidak langsung kau juga memujinya! Apa itu namanya kalau bukan 'suka'?", cecar Heechul. Sungguh saat ini dada kirinya sedang berdenyut perih.

"K-kau ini bicara apa? Siapa yang menyukai Kyuhyun? Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu kata-katamu."

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas. Wajah sok polos Hankyung membuatnya makin ingin mencakar tembok.

"_Aish_, jangan berpura-pura Hankyung! Kau menyukainya kan? Kau cinta dengan bocah itu kan?", desaknya.

Hankyung yang mulai jengkel dengan sikap Heechul sontak menutup buku paket kimianya cukup keras. Bukannya ia marah pada teman baru seasrama itu, ia hanya tidak suka jika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba membelokkan arah pembicaraan mereka begitu saja.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Kim Heechul!", tandasnya lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Dan satu lagi-", tambahnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Heechul.

"-aku ini namja _straight_!"

Dan Kim Heechul pun hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya. Setajam-tajamnya ucapan Kyuhyun, ternyata kata-kata ringan Hankyung justru lebih berpotensi untuk mengoyak jantungnya.

Brak!

Satu buah bolpoin hitam melayang menghantam whiteboard. Huh, untung saja kelas sedang dalam kondisi kosong. Mood Heechul sudah rusak total!

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Kelas 11-A-**

Masih amat lekat gambaran _namja_ itu dalam benaknya. Ini sudah kedua kalinya Kyuhyun tidak bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain saat bel istirahat memanggil.

Pikirannya sedang sibuk memainkan cuplikan-cuplikan gambar wajah bak malaikat yang ditemuinya pagi tadi dalam sebuah adegan _slow_ _motion_ yang berpendar-pendar.

"Hh~ Siapa sih dia.."

Kyuhyun bertanya pada udara. Kebodohannya adalah, ia langsung pergi saat namja bermata _foxy_ tadi mengatakan kalau ia adalah murid kelas sepuluh. Hanya itu. Entah karena Kyuhyun yang terlalu salah tingkah atau karena ia memang mengganggap sosok itu benar-benar seorang malaikat dalam arti harfiah-sehingga ia memutuskan untuk langsung pergi begitu saja. Tapi yang jelas, sekarang ia sedikit menyesali tindakannya.

"Oi!", sebuah suara berat menyadarkannya.

_Namja_ bersurai eboni itu menoleh, kembali berpijak pada dunianya.

"Ayo ke kantin!"

"Aku belum lapar, _Hyung_!", sahutnya malas. Membuat _namja_ yang mengajaknya mendecih pelan.

"Masih marah dengan Heechul _hyung_?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. 'Kok Heechul?', batinnya.

"Aniya. Sudah kebal.", jawabnya ketus.

"Lalu?"

"_Aish_, kau ini 'kepo' sekali sih _hyung_! Baiklah kita makan, tapi kau yang traktir!", Kyuhyun menyeringai. Semakin lebar saat mengetahui _Hyung_-nya yang bertubuh proporsional itu bergidik ngeri.

Dompetnya yang tebal akan menjerit kembali~ Oh Tuhan~

"Ya Siwon _hyung_! Kenapa diam saja! Ayo makan!", dan namja titisan devil itu menyeringai menang.

.

.

Seperti biasa, suasana kantin siang itu bak pasar grosir di akhir pekan. Lalu lalang ratusan manusia memadati seluruh penjuru surga kuliner tersebut seolah esok adalah hari puasa sedunia. Mayoritas dari pengunjungnya adalah mereka yang datang hanya untuk sekedar mengisi perut atau berbincang. Tapi tidak jarang juga yang menyalah gunakan kantin sebagai sarana beradu otak, adu kekuatan, dan adu kemolekan.

"Itu Leeteuk _hyung_ dan yang lainnya masih di sana! _Kajja_!", ajak Kyuhyun bersemangat. Tapi tiba-tiba langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat merasakan tangan Siwon menahan pundaknya.

"Bisakah kita tidak bergabung bersama mereka?"

Kening Kyuhyun otomatis mengkerut. Apa hari ini Siwon sedang bokek sehingga ia tidak mau bergabung dengan yang lainnya?-takut jika ia terpaksa harus menraktir semuanya?. Kyuhyun berspekulasi dalam pikirannya.

Tapi raut wajah Siwon lantas menghapus segala hipotesa-hipotesa ngawur Kyuhyun. Wajah _stoic_ itu mengeras, seperti ingin menumpahkan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, hyung!", Kyuhyun akhirnya mengalah-tumben?

.

Makanan sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka berdua sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Seporsi Soon Dubu untuk Kyuhyun, dan seporsi Bulgogi untuk Siwon. Tapi yang saat ini tersuguhkan justru adalah, piring Kyuhyun yang sudah bersih dan piring Siwon yang masih penuh.

'Tadi katanya tidak lapar?', Siwon mencibir.

"Kyu.."

"Hm.."

"Apa menurutmu aku masih pantas menjadi Presiden Siswa untuk tahun ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap sambil sibuk mengunyah suapan terakhirnya.

"Tentu saja! Selama aku masih belum mau mencalonkan diri, cuma _hyung_ satu-satunya calon yang pantas untuk kembali menjabat kursi tertinggi organisasi itu!"

"Tapi mungkin persaingan tahun ini akan jauh lebih berat, Kyu.", timpal Siwon, malas meladeni kenarsisan _dongsaeng_nya itu.

"Cih, seorang Choi Siwon pesimis? Mimpi apa aku semalam?", cibir Kyuhyun.

Timbul atmosfer keheningan dalam sesaat. Dalam sudut pandang Siwon tentu saja.

"'Dia' mencalonkan diri, Kyu. Ah, lebih tepatnya, dicalonkan..", Siwon meneguk teh ginsengnya sekali.

Sejenak, pandangan matanya menerawang. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya, bahwa saat ini _Hyung_nya satu itu sedang benar-benar dalam kondisi tertekan. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat sosok tegar Choi Siwon menjadi lunak seperti ini hanyalah...

"'Dia'? Kim Kibum?", lirih Kyuhyun cemas.

Siwon mengangguk berat. Irisan daging sapi yang semula menggugah selera kini hanya menjadi saksi bisu akan figur seorang Choi Siwon yang sedang dilanda badai dilema.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Asrama Ocean, 22:05 pm-**

Hankyung berbaring terlentang di atas kasur _queen_ _size_-nya. Mata elangnya menatap lurus ke langit-langit kamarnya yang di dominasi oleh warna baby blue. Sebersit rasa lelah menghinggapinya. Tugas laporan Sejarah Korea sepanjang 30 lembar cukup menguras energinya malam itu.

Namun entah mengapa rasa kantuk tak kunjung menyapanya. Ia masih sembilan puluh persen terjaga. Tidak ada suara lain yang menyelimuti kamar itu kecuali deru halus dari _coolpad_ Hankyung yang masih menyala.

"Sebaiknya aku minum susu. Bisa gawat jika aku terserang insomnia.", ucapnya bermonolog.

Hankyung meninggalkan kamarnya. Menuju _pantry_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruangannya.

Ia mengambil sebotol susu vanila dari dalam kulkas. Meneguknya langsung karena itu memang botol susu miliknya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Hankyung berniat untuk segera kembali ke kamarnya.

Tapi saat ia hendak menyentuh knop pintu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Balkon belakang asramanya..

.

Perlahan ia langkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya mendekati balkon. Ia tahu jika ada seseorang di sana. Tapi Hankyung justru melangkah seolah-olah akan menangkap basah maling jemuran.

Klek!

Dibukanya pintu kaca balkon tersebut. Namun rupanya seseorang yang saat ini sedang di sana dan tengah membelakanginya itu tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia tetap bergeming. Bahkan sampai Hankyung benar-benar mendekati sosoknya.

"Heechul?"

Sosok itu berjengit singkat. Pandangan matanya yang sedari tadi terpaku menatap kelamnya langit malam seketika beralih pada Hankyung yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya-canggung.

"Belum tidur?", tanya Hankyung basa basi.

"Belum ngantuk."

Hening kembali.. Desir angin mengambil alih.

"Kau kenapa juga belum tidur?", Heechul akhirnya bersuara.

"Belum ngantuk."

Heechul menoleh cepat. Tapi Hankyung masih setia menatap langit dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"_Ya_! Kau jangan mem-beo ucapanku!"

_Namja_ China itu terkikik geli. "Aku jujur kok. Bukan mem-beo."

"Menyebalkan!", dengus Heechul. Membuat Hankyung kembali terkekeh.

Sekilas Heechul melirik Hankyung. _Namja_ ini.. Sudah lupakah ia dengan kejadian tadi pagi di kelas?

Dada Heechul bergemuruh di tengah heningnya malam. Semoga Hankyung tidak mendengar.

"Hankyung..", lirihnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Hankyung menoleh cepat. Secepat sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba menyentuh sarafnya.

"Mungkin pernah.."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Heechul kembali melirik Hankyung. Tapi _namja_ China itu hanya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sesuatu yang jauh di atas sana.

"Entahlah.", Hankyung menggedikkan bahunya. "Rasanya aneh. Seperti ada yang menguncimu pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Seperti tubuhmu sedang dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang sangat hangat. Dan organmu yang bekerja di luar kendalimu."

"Kau sendiri, pernahkah jatuh cinta?"

"Mungkin pernah.", Heechul tersenyum hambar.

"_Ya_! Sekarang kau yang mem-beo!", sungut Hankyung.

"Eh? Aku kan hanya berkata jujur!", bela Heechul.

Sekelebat keheningan nyaris kembali mendominasi sebelum Heechul buru-buru memecahkannya.

"Yah~ Sekarang aku tahu..", Heechul melembut.

"Apa?"

"Aku.."

Heechul menggantung kalimatnya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak untuk menatap gelapnya angkasa yang tak berbintang. Angin malam menyapu keduanya. Menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Heechul yang menjuntai di sekitar telinganya.

Pemandangan indah itu tidak sengaja terekam oleh iris obsidian Hankyung. Walaupun malam itu langit sedang polos tanpa cahaya. Tapi tidak bagi _namja_ China itu, karena kini ia tengah melihat sesuatu yang bahkan jauh lebih indah dari kejora.

".. aku mungkin sedang jatuh cinta. Aku bisa merasakan dia datang. Sekalipun kadang dengan cara yang sedikit menyakitkan."

Hankyung terenyuh. Sebuah paku es imajiner menembus ulu hatinya. Untuk yang pertama kalinya sejak pertemuan mereka, Hankyung melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kim Heechul. Sisi lain yang seolah menariknya jauh ke dalam hatinya.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya..**

Praktek Biologi merupakan salah satu kegiatan yang paling banyak diminati sekaligus paling merepotkan bagi kebanyakan siswa SM International High School.

Salah satu contoh nyatanya dapat kita temui melalui seorang _namja_ berpostur mungil yang saat ini tengah berjalan kewalahan dengan membawa beberapa kantong plastik berisi ikan mas berwarna orange mencolok.

"Aku benci praktek menggunakan makhluk bergerak! Dan kenapa harus aku yang membawa spesimen-spesimen ini? Hari ini kan bukan jadwal piket lab-ku!", ocehan-ocehan menggerundel itu terus meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Langkah _namja_ ini tergopoh-gopoh, membuat air yang berada dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya berguncang beberapa kali. Sepertinya ia sengaja membuat mahluk hidup di dalamnya mabuk.

Satu tikungan lagi, dan ia akan sampai ke lab Biologinya. Namun karena terlalu bersemangatnya-atau lebih tepatnya emosi-ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan. Alhasil, ia pun menabrak seorang _namja_ tepat saat ia hendak berbelok.

"Ouch!", kepalanya yang menunduk terantuk bahu _namja_ yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Syukur kantong ikannya tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, _mianhae_..", ucap namja di depannya saat melihat raut kesakitan dari si _namja_ mungil.

"_Gwenchana_. Aku yang seharusnya minta ma.."

Ucapannya terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak dan ia mendapati sesosok _namja_ tampan yang kini juga balas memandanginya.

"Lee Donghae _sunbae_?", pekiknya dengan iris membulat sempurna.

Sedang _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Donghae, rupanya ia masih berusaha untuk mengenali sosok yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya tersebut.

"Aku Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Ingat?", _namja_ mungil itu berseru gemas melihat ekspresi Donghae yang tak kunjung mengenalinya.

Sedetik, iris Donghae pun ikut membulat. "Ryeowook? Adiknya Yesungie?"

Ryeowook lantas mengangguk semangat. Selama ini ia hanya bisa melihat sosok Donghae dari kejauhan. Ingin hati untuk mendekatinya, tapi berita yang beredar selama ini tentang sosok Lee Donghae membuatnya enggan untuk menyapanya langsung.

'Donghae itu murid asrama Ocean. Dia sombong! Dan satu lagi, murid asrama Blue pantang untuk menyapa para murid Ocean! Ingat itu!'

Mata bulat Ryeowook mengerjab beberapa kali. Ditelusurinya penampilan Donghae dari mulai raut wajahnya sampai gerak tubuhnya. Donghae yang tengah dipandang seperti itu, mengira jika Ryeowook sedang melamun, namun saat ia hendak menepuk pundaknya, _namja_ mungil itu bereaksi.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Donghae _sunbae_..", Ryeowook tersenyum canggung.

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak akrab dengan Donghae, meskipun Donghae adalah _namjachingu_ dari hyung angkatnya sejak setahun yang lalu, namun Donghae jarang sekali main kerumah mereka. Bertemu langsung pun mereka hampir tidak pernah.

"Sama-sama Wookie..", Donghae balas tersenyum ramah. Senyum hangat yang begitu tulus. Senyuman seorang kakak terhadap adiknya.

"Oh ya, kau kelas berapa? Mau praktek Biologi ya?", lanjutnya.

Namja bersurai karamel itu mengangguk kikuk. "Aku kelas 10-A. Ee.. lain kali aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. _Annyeong_ _sunbae_..", jawabnya sambil berpamitan.

Tepat saat Ryeowook berlalu melewati tubuh Donghae, sang _namja_ yang lebih tua memanggilnya.

"Panggil saja aku _'hyung'_, Wookie.. Oh ya, salam untuk _hyung_mu ya.. Aku merindukannya.. Hehe.."

Sekali lagi Ryeowook mengangguk kikuk, tersenyum sekilas pada Donghae lalu berjalan menuju lab Biologinya. Dalam hati namja mungil itu membatin, 'Sama sekali tidak sombong. Terlalu ramah malah.'

.

.

Tubuh tegap Donghae sudah menjauh.

Tubuh mungil Ryeowook sudah masuk ke dalam lab Biologi-nya.

Di lorong yang pagi itu sedang sangat sepi. Di lorong tempat kedua _namja_ tadi saling bertegur sapa. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari, jika tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berinteraksi, ada seorang _namja_ lain yang selalu memperhatikan mereka. Mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang meluncur. Dan merenggut perih di balik bilik tempatnya bersembunyi.

Sendirian..

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Asrama Sapphire, 02:30 pm-**

'Tahun ini kau harus ikut kelas intensif, mengerti?', terdengar suara seorang _namja_ di ujung teleponnya.

"_Algeseo_, _appa_. Kau tak perlu mengawatirkanku,"

_'Appa_ tidak percaya denganmu. Kau harus mengirimkan bukti tertulis jika kau telah mengikuti kelas itu!'

"Ck, kau tidak usah mengaturku. Aku tahu apa yang harus kukerjakan."

'Kim Jungmo! Sopanlah sedikit dengan orang tuamu!'

Jungmo memutar bola matanya. Jempol tangannya benar-benar risih ingin segera menekan tombol _stop dial_ di handphonenya.

_'Appa_ tidak mau tahu, tahun ini kau harus bisa ikut olimpiade dibidang _exact_! Jangan mempermalukan _appa_. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau relasi-relasi appa menganggap kau itu murid Ocean.', nada suara diseberang telpon sejenak merendah-mengecil lebih tepatnya.

'Cih, padahal appa berharap kalau tahun ini kau bisa masuk Ocean. Tapi nyatanya kau masih setia bertahan di asrama rendahan itu.'

Sakit. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya suara mencemooh itu melesat menembus gendang telinganya. Tapi entah mengapa Jungmo tak kunjung merasa kebal. Walaupun tak sesakit awalnya, tapi intensitas ketajamannya masihlah sangat terasa.

"Aku ada rapat di klub. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Pip.

Wajah _stoic_ itu mengeras, sekeras remasan tangannya pada _handphone_ di genggamannya. Rahang _namja_ berambut perak itu mengatup rapat. Namun lapisan bening kristal di kedua bola matanya tak dapat menyembunyikan emosi yang sebenarnya.

"Jungmo _sunbae_~! Kyaaa~ itu Jungmo _sunbae_ kan? _Omoo_~ dia tampan sekali.."

Bahkan teriakan-teriakan _yeoja_ disekitarnya pun tak mampu menutupi gaung tajam yang masih melekat di telinganya tersebut.

.

Sebenarnya tujuan awalnya ke asrama Sapphire ini adalah untuk menemui Tiffany, rekannya sesama klub musik. Tapi ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika ayahnya benar-benar sukses menghancurkan _mood_nya hari ini. Dan rupanya, rentetan kesialannya belum berakhir sampai disitu saja.

Dua meter di hadapannya, muncul seorang _yeoja_ yang sangat tidak ia harapkan kehadirannya. _Yeoja_ yang berpenampilan cukup mencolok dengan pandangan mata acuh tanpa seulas senyum pun di wajah orientalnya.

"Victoria," desis Jungmo. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Entah kenapa, ia jadi ingin sedikit mengerjai _yeoja_ centil itu.

"Qiannie.."

Victoria berhenti. Mendongak. Menatap langsung ke bola mata namja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'aneh' itu.

"Wow! Ada angin apa, ketua asrama Blue yang berwibawa ini berkeliaran di asrama khusus _yeoja_? Mencari mangsa untuk kau cumbu nanti malam, eoh?", ucap Victoria setengah mencela.

Jungmo menyeringai. Ia sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan pedas Victoria yang baginya tidak bermutu itu.

"Dan seorang _yeoja_ siluman di asrama _yeoja_ tulen?", balasnya tak kalah sadis.

Sejenak keduanya saling melempar pandang sengit. Jika aliran listrik adalah hal yang tak kasat mata, maka kalian pasti bisa melihat bagaimana sengatan listrik yang muncul dari kedua bola mata mereka saling bertumbukan.

"Aku malas mengurusimu. Minggir!", Victoria hendak pergi. Suara bisik-bisik tak nyaman disekitarnya mulai membuatnya risih. Ia sadar jika pertemuannya dengan Jungmo di 'area' terlarang seperti ini bukanlah kondisi yang menguntungkan baginya. Ia malas menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Salam untuk teman-teman 'malaikat'mu itu ya..", ucap Jungmo keras-keras. Sengaja memancing perhatian.

Victoria meremas tali tas sampingnya. Jika saja ini bukan wilayah asrama Sapphire. Jika saja ia tidak menyerahkan thesis ke guru Sosiologinya yang sedang berada di asrama itu. Dan jika saja ia tidak sendirian.

Yah, Victoria selalu sendirian..

Resiko sebagai satu-satunya yeoja penghuni asrama paling sempurna sesekolah.

Ia tidak peduli. Kata-katanya terlalu berharga untuk meladeni orang-orang sirik seperti Jungmo.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Koridor Kelas 11, 03:10 pm-**

Kyuhyun berjalan santai sambil memainkan PSP hitam tercintanya. Walaupun pandangan matanya terfokus penuh pada layar 6 inch di genggamannya, namun langkah _namja_ tinggi ini masihlah tetap seimbang menembus keramaian di sepanjang koridor.

"Kyu!"

Leeteuk menghambur tiba-tiba dari arah belakang. Merangkul punggung Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak siap untuk diterjang. Akibatnya, _namja_ evil itu sedikit limbung ke samping.

"_Hyung_!", protesnya kesal. "Kau bisa membuatku _game over_, tahu?"

Leeteuk terkekeh ringan. "_Mianhae_, Kyu.. Habisnya kau terlihat serius sekali. Main apa sih?", selidiknya penasaran.

Sedang yang ditanya hanya balas melirik Leeteuk singkat.

"Mana Kangin hyung?", Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"_Molla_..", Leeteuk menggedikkan bahu acuh.

"Kalian marahan?"

"_Aniya_. Kangin sedang ada urusan saja. Jangan salah paham.", ditepuknya pelan kepala Kyuhyun. Namun nada suaranya sedikit mengambang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk maklum. Setelahnya, mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan, dengan Leeteuk yang merangkul bahu _magnae_-nya, dan Kyuhyun yang kembali fokus dengan benda pusakanya. Ditambah _backsound_ suara tembakan yang sesekali terdengar dari PSP Kyuhyun.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang berkumpul bersama kita saat jam istirahat. Kemana saja?", Leeteuk memecah keheningan.

"Aku sibuk, _Hyung_."

"Sibuk mengencani dia?"

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas pada Leeteuk yang tengah menunjuk ke arah PSP tersayangnya.

"Aku baru saja menginstal _game_ baru. Makanya aku berambisi untuk menamatkannya."

Sekali lagi Leeteuk tersenyum simpul. Namun Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya. Ia terlalu asyik berkutat dengan dunianya, sehingga ia sama sekali tidak menyadari ekspresi yang tertoreh di wajah malaikat Leeteuk.

Ada yang berbeda dari sinar matanya, seolah _hyung_ tertuanya itu sedang berusaha menekan sebuah gejolak dalam hatinya. _Namja_ berjuluk _angel without wings_ itu nampak beberapa kali menengok ke arah jendela di sepanjang koridor di samping kirinya. Entah apa yang dicarinya.

Namun pandangan Leeteuk terputus seiring dengan berakhirnya jendela-jendela itu di ujung koridor. _Namja_ berlesung pipi itu menghela nafas berat. Dan hal tersebut tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun. Membuat _namja_ tinggi itu spontan menoleh..

"Kau kenapa sih, _Hyung_? Kalau ada masalah cerita saja."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Leeteuk. Hanya senyuman yang bisa ia berikan untuk membuat kekhawatiran _dongsaeng_nya itu menghilang.

Hup!

Dan dengan tanpa aba-aba, Leeteuk langsung melompat ke punggung Kyuhyun. _Piggy back_. Untung saja Kyuhyun cukup sigap dan cukup kuat untuk menahan berat tubuh Leeteuk. Walaupun sedikit tidak ikhlas, tapi akhirnya ia pun mau juga menggendong hyung tercintanya itu.

"Ingat umur, _Hyung_. Aku saja yang lebih muda darimu tidak pernah tuh memintamu untuk menggendongku.", canda Kyuhyun sembari terkikik ringan.

Lagi-lagi Leeteuk tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Kyuhyun sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa sedikit tenang.

_"Puff, the magic dragon lived by the sea and frolicked in the autumn mist in a land called Honah Lee.."_

_"Little Jackie Paper loved that rascal Puff, and brought him strings and sealing wax and other fancy stuff."_

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, Kyuhyun bersenandung pelan. _Magnae_ itu, walaupun terkadang ia sangat pedas dan usil, namun bagi Leeteuk, hanya ia yang paling tahu bagaimana membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang seperti ini.

_"Together they would travel on a boat with billowed sail, Jackie kept a look out perched on Puff's gigantic tail,"_

_"Noble kings and princes would bow whenever they came,_

_Pirate ships would lower their flags when.._

_.. roared.. out.. his.. name..."_

Senandung Kyuhyun melambat. Begitupun dengan langkah kakinya. Leeteuk yang menyadari itu seketika mengangkat wajahnya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada _magnae_nya tersebut.

"Kyu?", panggilnya.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya bergeming. Sorot matanya lurus ke depan. Tertuju pada beberapa objek-sebenarnya hanya satu objek-yang berada kurang lebih 5 meter di depannya.

Terlihat ada sekitar 2 sampai 3 _namja_ yang sedang mengepung seseorang di ujung tikungan. Memepetnya di pilar besar yang sedikit tersembunyi, sembari menyeringai mengerikan.

Melihat itu, sepasang _orbs_ Kyuhyun otomatis menajam. Diperhatikannya lingkungan sekitar, sepi.. Koridor tempatnya sekarang berdiri memang tergolong kawasan yang tidak banyak dikunjungi siswa.

Jarak Kyuhyun yang cukup jauh dari gerombolan itu membuatnya kurang bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Dan firasat buruk Kyuhyun mulai memuncak ketika ia melihat salah satu dari ketiga namja yang ada di sana mengeluarkan sebuah benda metalik kecil dari dalam saku celananya. Kyuhyun tidak cukup buta untuk dapat langsung menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah pisau lipat. Seketika nafas namja brunette ini memburu, terlebih ketika ia melihat bagaimana ujung pisau itu nyaris menyentuh pipi seseorang yang sedari tadi berontak dalam kungkungan beberapa _namja_ di sana.

"_Hyung_..", Kyuhyun berbisik pelan sekali pada Leeteuk yang masih berada di gendongannya.

Bruk!

Semata-mata _magnae_ itu langsung melepas pegangannya pada tubuh Leeteuk begitu saja. Leeteuk yang tidak siap, otomatis melimbung. Ia sudah nyaris jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, jika seseorang tidak sigap menangkapnya saat itu juga.

Hup!

"Kangin?", Leeteuk mencelos.

Kangin tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia sedikit membenarkan gendongannya pada tubuh Leeteuk lalu berbalik arah sambil membopongnya.

"Kangin-_ah_.. Tapi Kyuhyun.. Dia.."

"Biarkan saja dia, Teukkie. Dia sudah besar.", potong Kangin cepat.

Leeteuk sebenarnya masih tidak ikhlas meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang entah kemana itu, tapi sorot tajam dari mata Kangin sontak membuatnya terdiam dan menurut. Mereka pun kembali hening dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Kau darimana?", satu pertanyaan yang meluncur di tengah kebisuan mereka.

Terdengar Kangin menghela nafas pendek. "Kau tahu aku kemana, _hyung_."

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?", tatapan Leeteuk menjadi nanar. Wajah Kangin yang cukup dekat darinya-mengingat posisi mereka yang sedang dalam _bridal style_, membuat Leeteuk bisa melihat secara jelas keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis Kangin, serta bekas tanah yang sedikit menempel di pipi kekasihnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saya, _hyung_. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.", dan tatapan Kangin pun juga mulai melembut.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa diam melihat 'mereka' yang semakin seenaknya pada 'kita'."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Kangin-ah.", suara Leeteuk terdengar bergetar. Diusapnya sayang pipi Kangin, menghilangkan bekas kotor yang tersisa disana.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk kedalam lingkaran perang itu. Dan demi nama asrama kita, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Kau.. Kau tidak usah mencemaskanku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah tetap melindungi anak-anak semampu yang kau bisa. _Arraseo_?"

Dalam pelukan Kangin Leeteuk mengangguk. Dikecupnya singkat dahi Leeteuk ketika ia merasa lehernya sedikit basah. Ya, malaikatnya sedang menangis saat ini.

"_Gomawo_, Kangin-ah."

Setelah itu mereka berdua pun kembali melangkah dalam diam.

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menggeram seiring langkah kakinya yang semakin cepat dan menghentak. Ujung pisau lipat itu menyentuh pelan bidang mulus nan kenyal milik seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah meringis cemas di hadapan seorang _namja_ lain berwajah tirus dengan seringainya. Pisau itu bergerak menyusuri tulang pipi hingga rahang bawah.

"Kau ingin aku mengukir sesuatu di pipi mulusmu ini, _my bunny boy_?", _namja_ berwajah tirus itu menatap Sungmin remeh. Ya, seseorang yang saat ini tengah berada di kepungannya adalah si _namja_ aegyo tahun pertama bernama Lee Sungmin.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang kedua tangannya dicekal hanya mampu membalas tatapan _namja_ di hadapannya dengan jijik. Jika saja kedua tangannya bebas, ia bersumpah akan menghajar habis ketiga _namja_ mesum yang tak dikenalnya ini.

"Lepaskan aku!", desis Sungmin. Tubuhnya terus bergerak meronta.

"Owh, rupanya kelinci kecil kita satu ini sudah mulai merasa gerah, _eoh_?", cibir si _namja_ berwajah tirus. Kedua temannya ikut menyeringai lebar.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengenal kalian! Jadi cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek!", kesabaran Sungmin mulai memasuki ambangnya, mata _foxy_ yang tadinya hanya mampu memandang kosong, kini berubah mengkilat tajam.

Mendengar bentakan Sungmin membuat ketiga _namja_ yang mengepungnya seketika mengetatkan cekalannya pada tubuh mungil itu.

"Kau berani pada kami eh, _slutty_? Layani kami dulu, maka kau akan kulepaskan!"

"Cuih!", Sungmin tidak tahan lagi. Satu ludahan darinya berhasil mengenai wajah tirus di hadapannya.

"K-kau?", _namja_ di depan Sungmin terkesiap. Wajahnya mengeras siap memukul Sungmin, tapi sebelum pukulannya berhasil menyentuh wajah porselen itu, sesuatu dengan keras menerjangnya hingga ia terhempas sedikit jauh kebelakang.

Kedua _namja_ yang lain otomatis ikut terkejut dengan pergerakan tiba-tiba dari rekannya, membuat pegangannya pada kedua tangan Sungmin sedikit mengendur.

Kesempatan emas itu tidak begitu saja disia-siakan oleh Sungmin. Dengan sigap, _namja_ _chubby_ itu serta merta langsung menyikut keras kedua rusuk _namja_ yang tadi mencekalnya.

"Aw, _shit_!", kedua _namja_ itu meringis kesakitan. Sungmin pun terbebas.

Tapi tidak hanya sampai disitu, tanpa diduga, ternyata si _namja_ berwajah tirus yang tadi telah jatuh terhempas, kini ia kembali berdiri dan siap untuk menerjang Sungmin. Namun belum sempat dirinya menyentuh Sungmin, lagi-lagi..

Buagh!

Ia kembali tersungkur. Jatuh lebih jauh dari yang pertama.

Sungmin menoleh cepat. Ia ingin melihat seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya dari terkaman serigala-serigala lapar itu.

Dan ketika mata rubah itu menemukan objek yang saat ini tengah berdiri di sampingnya, ia benar-benar terperangah.

"Kau?"

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!", bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, namun objek itu malah menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Selepas kepergian Sungmin bersama sang sosok misterius, salah seorang dari ketiga _namja_ yang sedang menahan sakit di tempat kejadian perkara tersebut mencoba untuk tetap mengenali sosok yang tadi sudah menendang perutnya dengan sangat keras. Matanya yang memburam sedikit banyak mampu untuk menangkap siluet _namja_ yang kini tengah berlari menjauh bersama calon mangsanya.

"Cho? Cho Kyuhyun?", bisiknya parau.

.

Sungmin yang masih tidak sadar sepenuhnya akan kondisi dirinya, hanya menurut saja. Membiarkan _namja brunette_ itu terus menggiringnya, membawanya pergi entah kemana, tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk bertanya kemana tujuan mereka sebenarnya.

Hingga kini mereka telah tiba di halaman belakang gedung sekolah. Tepat di depan danau buatan yang terbentang indah di hadapan mereka. Keduanya berdiri bersebelahan.

"Eung_, jeongmal gomapseumnida, sunbaenim_. Kau sudah menolongku, tadi.", ucap Sungmin sembari membungkuk dalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?", _namja_ itu lagi-lagi tidak mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa aneh dengan umpan balik lawan bicaranya, memutuskan untuk menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik sa-", Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya. Jarak tubuhnya dan namja penolongnya itu rupanya terlalu dekat.

Sejenak memori otaknya kembali memutar cuplikan kejadian yang berlangsung kemarin pagi di UKS. Dan entah mengapa, hal itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sungmin berdentum cepat.

Untuk sesaat, sepasang bola mata _foxy_ bening itu tak kunjung mengerjap. Hey, dia tidak sedang melihat hantu!

Hening menyapa. Keduanya sama-sama diliputi suasana canggung.

"Ee..sekali lagi terima kasih.", Sungmin memecah suasana.

"Sama-sama.", jawab Kyuhyun datar, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Batinnya sedang bergolak di dalam sana. Sosok malaikatnya sekarang berdiri di hadapannya! Bohong besar jika ia tidak gugup.

Sungmin mengecek arloji pink-nya sekilas, "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama.", ucapnya sopan. Hendak melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mematung.

Namun sebelum sosok indah itu benar-benar pergi, Kyuhyun dengan sigap memanggilnya.

"Hey!"

"_O_?", Sungmin menoleh.

"Namamu siapa?",

Lee Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun, terdiam sebentar sebelum tersenyum sekilas, "Lee Sungmin. Namaku Lee Sungmin, Kyuhyun _sunbae_."

Kyuhyun sadar ia telah melontarkan satu pertanyaan terbodoh dalam sejarah hidupnya. Setiap siswa pasti memakai _name tag_. Mengapa ia tidak membaca saja tadi?

Tapi senyuman Sungmin mampu mengalihkan segalanya. Dada Kyuhyun menghangat. Apalagi Sungmin juga memanggil namanya tadi. Bibir plump itu menyebut namanya! Oh, rasanya dada Kyuhyun ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Dan saat punggung si _namja_ _aegyo_ itu semakin menjauh, _namja_ evil itu sekonyong-konyong langsung mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Lee Sungmin. Kau sukses membuatku terlihat bodoh, kau tahu?"

.

~oOo~

.

* * *

**-Asrama Ocean, 09:05 pm-**

"Ada penyerangan lagi?"

Leeteuk yang baru saja datang dari _pantry_ sambil membawa segelas coklat panas, langsung ikut menimbrung saat Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan sedang melakukan kegiatan 'rapat dadakan' mereka sebelum tidur di ruang tengah.

"Mereka murid kelas dua belas.", Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Siapa yang 'diserang'?"

Semua mata yang ada disana seketika memandang cemas satu sama lain dengan makna yang berbeda-beda. Kangin bahkan terlihat sedang berpikir keras saat itu.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin.", jawab Kyuhyun lirih.

"Lee Sungmin?", Siwon mengulang dengan nada dipenuhi penekanan yang tidak santai sama sekali.

Sekarang semua mata ganti tertuju pada Siwon. Ingin mendengar penjelasan dari _namja_ bertubuh proporsional tersebut.

Seolah mengerti arti dari tatapan teman-temannya, Siwon pun tak mau lama-lama berdiam.

"Dia murid asrama Blue.."

"Apa?", kali ini ganti Kyuhyun yang bersungut-sungut. _Joystick_ yang di pegangnya sampai meluncur jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Hei, bocah setan! Bisakah kau tidak berlebihan dalam menanggapi sesuatu?", Heechul angkat bicara. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengurusi arah perbincangan teman-temannya, tapi teriakan Kyuhyun yang terlalu berlebihan-baginya-itu membuatnya sedikit terusik dari acara bermain game-nya.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya melemparkan _death glare_ tanpa berniat membalas ucapan Heechul. Ia sedang tidak mood untuk berperang dengan _namja_ cantik satu itu.

"Murid kelas dua belas yang 'menyerang' Sungmin juga murid asrama Blue. Ini aneh! Tidak biasanya ada 'penyerangan' sesama anggota asrama.", Leeteuk berpikir serius. Asap yang mengepul dari cangkir bergambar bebeknya masuk memenuhi rongga penciumannya.

Baik Kyuhyun, Kangin, Donghae, Hangeng maupun Victoria semuanya mempunyai satu pikiran seperti Leeteuk. Kecuali Heechul yang notabene masih termasuk murid baru yang kurang menahu mengenai 'masalah' antar asrama. Dan Siwon yang tiba-tiba berkata lirih di tengah heningnya ruangan itu,

"Masalah sebenarnya bukan itu. Tapi.. Mengapa mereka 'menyerang' Lee Sungmin yang jelas-jelas adalah sepupu dari teman istimewa mereka sendiri.."

"Maksudmu?", sela Kangin cepat.

Siwon memandang ketujuh temannya dengan nanar sebelum tersenyum getir kepada Leeteuk yang memandangnya penuh arti.

"Lee Sungmin itu.. Sepupu dari Kim Kibum."

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

.

.

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo yorobeun~~

Maaf ya lama update.. Banyak sekali 'something' yang membuat saya menunda-nunda pengupdate'an ff ini.. Termasuk soal 'pembersihan' massal ff" di SPI tempo hari.. Hiksue~ :'(

Sempet galau juga antara mau pindah 'rumah' atau engga, tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk tetep stay disini dulu selama eksistensi saya masih diterima dengan baik oleh reader dan admin ffn.. *plak* ^^v

Untuk chap ini, saya tahu ini mengecewakan, makin membingungkan, makin ga tau arah dan tujuannya, makin gaje dsb.. Mianhae reader-deul~~ *bungkuk2*

**Terima kasih buanyaakk buat semua reviewer yang sudah memperkenalkan diri, mensupport, dll, di chapter sebelumnya~ saya seneng banget.. :'D Salam kenal semua~ ^^**

**[ Finda ISTRI nya HEECHUL **(Finda, saya juga istrinya Heechul loh~ -_-v)** . puzZy cat . Lee HyoJoon . KyuLoveMin . Choi Sung Mi . Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie . KimJWandMe . cloud3024 . Nissa youichi **(hai Nissa, panggil aku Saeko aja~ salam kenal ya~~ :D)** . ressijewelll . Sibumxoxo . cacacaMinnieYuu . kucing liar . LJ . dhianelf4ever . YunieNie . Chely . Cho Rai Sa . Viivii-ken . mayahahaha . Cloud'sHana . Haruu 'Ruu' Kim . Kyeopta . rhie sparkyumin . vaii-fallenangel . SooHyun1997 . Park soohwa lovekyumin . Pumpkin Ite . yadong wannabe . Vessalius-san ]**

.

Buat yang nanya FB sama Twitter, omo~ saya malu sekali~~ hehe.. -^^- FB saya **Saeko Kapti**, twitter-nya: **TwilightSun**

Tapi, by the way~ apa masih ada reader yang sudi membaca ff ini? O_o *lambai2 ke layar*

Kalau masih ada, review please~ I really need your feedback guys~

GamsaHAE~ :')

**NB:** also read my first Han-Chul-Si-Bum genderswitch remake fanfiction titled "Supernova" just in Rate M area~ kkk.. I lup u~~ ;)


	6. Chapter 5 : Fallen

**Previous Chapter..**

**.**

**.**

"Percayalah, para murid Ocean itu tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! Tidak ada gunanya kalian membenci mereka!"

.

"Masukkan Lee Hyukjae dalam daftar musuh kita!"

.

.

"Ehm, kalau boleh saya tahu, siapa yang akan menjadi kandidat terberat dalam pemilihan presiden siswa tahun ini, _gyojangnim_?"

.

"Kim Kibum _imnida_."

.

.

"Kau itu menyukai Kyuhyun ya?"

Eh?

"_Aish_, jangan berpura-pura Hankyung! Kau menyukainya kan? Kau cinta dengan bocah itu kan?"

.

"Aku tidak seperti itu, Kim Heechul!"

.

"-aku ini _namja_ _straight_!"

.

.

.

"Apa menurutmu aku masih pantas menjadi Presiden Siswa untuk tahun ini?"

"Cih, seorang Choi Siwon pesimis? Mimpi apa aku semalam?"

.

.

.

"Hankyung.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

.

.

"Mungkin pernah.."

.

.

.

"Aku Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Ingat?"

"Ryeowook? Adiknya Yesungie?!"

.

.

'Padahal _appa_ berharap kalau tahun ini kau bisa masuk Ocean. Tapi nyatanya kau masih setia bertahan di asrama rendahan itu.'

.

"Aku ada rapat di klub. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa diam melihat 'mereka' yang semakin seenaknya pada 'kita'."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu membahayakan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, Kangin-ah."

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan aku tidak mengenal kalian! Jadi cepat lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Bugh!

"Kau?"

"Ayo cepat pergi dari sini!"

.

.

"Cho? Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

"Siapa yang 'diserang'?"

"Namanya Lee Sungmin."

.

.

"Lee Sungmin itu.. Sepupu dari Kim Kibum."

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**.**

**~The Dormitory~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 5 :**

Fallen

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :**

Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

**Pairing :**

Super Junior's **Pure Pairs**.

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship, School Life.

.

**Warning :**

Boys Love, Typo(s), Confusing Plot, AU, a Little OOC, Over.

.

~oOo~

.

**Flames Are Not Allowed!**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

"Hh~"

Choi Siwon lagi-lagi menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya sejak semalam. Tepatnya sejak rapat dadakan itu selesai.

Selesai?

Tidak. Bagi Siwon, rapat itu belum selesai, dan tidak akan pernah selesai. Karena nyatanya semua teman-temannya masih meninggalkan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka masing-masing mengenai kasus penyerangan itu.

—Terutama Kyuhyun.

Sejak pagi-pagi buta tadi, _namja_ termuda se-Ocean itu tak urung jengah memberondong Siwon dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang membuat kepala namja bertubuh atletis itu nyaris meledak di buatnya.

'_Hyung_, kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau Sungmin yang diserang itu adalah Sungmin sepupu Kibum?'

'_Hyung_, nama Lee Sungmin itu tidak hanya satu di sekolah ini!'

'_Hyung_, bagaimana ciri-ciri Sungmin sepupu Kibum itu? Siapa tahu kau salah menduga.'

'_Hyung_, kenapa mereka menyerang Sungmin?'

'Dan, darimana kau bisa mengenal Lee Sungmin?'

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bagaikan monster yang terus berputar-putar di otaknya dan meraup habis seluruh sisa kesabarannya. Rasanya Siwon ingin terjun dari atap gedung sekolah.

Siwon bukannya tidak mau menjawab rasa penasaran Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia bingung harus menjelaskan darimana.

.

"Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

Sepoi angin di atap gedung serba guna sekolah menerbangkan helaian-helaian rambut pendeknya. Untuk sejenak, biarkan ia menikmati kesendiriannya. Sendiri adalah cara terampuh untuk menenangkan pikiran yang tengah berkecamuk. Melupakan sejenak pergolakan hatinya, dan mencoba untuk menutup mata. Hingga tanpa sadar, suasana tenang seperti ini perlahan mengambil alih kesadarannya..

.

**'Bummie! Besok kita akan berjuang untuk masuk ke SM International! Semangat!'**

**'Ya! Untuk apa kau mengajakku dan Sungmin jalan-jalan tengah malam begini? Besok pagi kita harus mengikuti tes itu, Wonnie!'**

**'Tolong temani aku..'**

**'Untuk apa?'**

**'Malam ini aku ingin menembak Sungmin!'**

Klakk..

.

Siwon terlunjak bangun. Nafasnya memburu dan keringat dingin seketika mengucur deras dari dahinya.

"Kenapa kejadian itu tidak bisa hilang dari otakku?"

Sungguh kini dadanya sedang berdenyut ngilu. Rasa bersalah itu kembali menggerogotinya.

Andai ia tidak membutakan perasaannya kepada Kibum saat itu...

**'Siwon **_**hyung**_**, kenapa kau tega melakukan ini pada sepupuku? Kibummie sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau malah menembakku di hadapannya? Hiks~"**

Dan semuanya tidak akan serumit ini jika ia mau bersabar..

**'Kibum gagal tes. Masih untung ia bisa masuk asrama Blue. Pikirannya begitu kacau hari ini. Sebenarnya dia kenapa?'**

Dan ia juga tak akan kehilangan sahabat sejatinya andai ia bisa bersikap dewasa malam itu.

**'Aku membencimu, Choi Siwon! Dengarkan itu baik-baik! Aku sangat membencimu!'**

Sebulir air mata jatuh dari mata kanannya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Jika menangis bisa memutar waktu ke masa lalu, maka ia rela menangis sejadi-jadinya, bahkan sampai jantungnya memekik, atau bahkan pecah sekalipun..

"_Mianhae_ Kibummie~ _Mianhae_.."

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Kelas 10-A, 10:00 am-**

Kelas matematika mereka baru saja berakhir. Ditengah gegapnya suasana kelas yang hendak menyambut bel istirahat, Ryeowook yang sedari pagi dihantui rasa penasaran tingkat dewa, langsung beranjak menggeser kursinya mendekat ke bangku Sungmin.

"Jadi, yang menyelamatkanmu kemarin bukan Siwon _sunbae_?"

Mata kecil Ryewook membulat maksimum, namun lain dengan suaranya yang melirih minimum.

Sungmin mengangguk enteng sembari membereskan beberapa buku tulis di mejanya. "Bukan dia."

"Tapi banyak yang berkata jika orang itu Siwon _sunbae_!"

"Kenapa mereka yakin sekali?", dahi Sungmin mengernyit kecil.

"Karena ada seseorang yang melihatnya sedang berdiri di dekat tempatmu disekap sore itu," suara Ryeowook semakin membisik.

Dahi Sungmin kembali mengkerut. Tapi dia tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Dirinya sudah berhasil selamat, itu yang terpenting. Dan penyelamat yang sebenarnya adalah...

"Lalu siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?"

Deg..

Pertanyaan itu pun terlontar juga.

"Dia...", tanpa ia sadari, timbul semburat merah jambu di sekitar pipi atasnya.

Sungmin tidak menyangka jika hanya membayangkan wajah _namja_ itu saja mampu membuat lidahnya kelu mendadak.

Mata _foxy_ itu bergerak resah memandang ke sekeliling tanpa menghiraukan Ryeowook dan sejuta rasa penasarannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?", Ryeowook menggoyang-goyang lengan Sungmin. Namun _namja_ berpipi tembem itu tetap mengalihkan pandangannya.

Dan tepat saat sepasang mata itu memandang ke luar kelas. Tubuh mungil itu terpaku.

_Namja_ itu, Cho Kyuhyun, entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di depan sana dengan kedua tangan terselip di saku dan pandangan lurus ke depan─memandang Sungmin, tentu saja.

Deg..

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_.."

"Siapa?"

"Eh?", Sungmin reflek memutus ikatan pandangannya dengan Kyuhyun dan menoleh cepat ke arah Ryeowook yang cengo luar biasa.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Kiyu-? Kiyu siapa?", ulang Ryeowook semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya aku tadi mengatakan apa?", Sungmin salah tingkah.

"_Oh my_~", Ryeowook memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, _kajja_ kita ke kantin! Aku sudah lapar."

Saat tubuh Ryeowook beranjak meninggalkannya duluan, serta merta Sungmin langsung menarik nafas panjang.

"Ck~ kenapa jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?", erangnya frustasi.

Dan begitu ia mencoba kembali melirik ke depan kelas, ternyata sosok itu sudah tidak di sana. Dan itu semakin membuatnya frustasi, entah kenapa.

"Haah~ _jinjja_! _Nan michilgeotgatha_," makinya pelan.

"_Ya_! Wookie! Tunggu aku!"

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Halaman Belakang Sekolah, 12:42 pm-**

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tidur," ucap _namja_ berparas cantik itu ambigu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sebentar setelah hampir setengah jam lebih dirinya tertidur pulas.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Lagipula aku tidak menemanimu tidur kok," Hankyung di sebelahnya hanya tertawa pelan sambil terus mengamati aktifitas Heechul dalam mengumpulkan kembali kesadarannya.

"Jadi kau tidak ikut tidur?", Heechul menyipit sekilas sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian bawah celana seragamnya yang penuh dengan rerumputan.

Ya, jam pelajaran ke 6 dan ke 7 kelas 11-B memang sedang kosong siang ini. Heechul yang sejak pagi tadi sudah dilanda rasa kantuk yang berlebih tentu saja memilih memanfaatkan momen kosong itu dengan tidur.

Dengan dinaungi pohon maple yang cukup rimbun, serta semilir angin yang begitu bersahabat, halaman belakang sekolah sungguh menjadi pilihan yang tepat untuk mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Heechul sudah menyukai tempat ini sejak awal ia menginjakkan kaki di SM Internasional. Suasana yang tenang, kicau burung yang sayup-sayup mengalun merdu, sepoi angin yang berhembus lamban serta suara debur air yang sesekali terdengar dari arah danau buatan, 200 meter dari tempatnya sekarang berada.

"Kau tidak ke klubmu?", tanya Heechul sekenanya, karena jujur saja, ia sedang kehabisan bahan pembicaraan dengan Hankyung. Mungkin juga karena efek sehabis bangun tidur.

Sedang yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Di sana sedang sepi. Aku tidak ada teman mengobrol."

"Tapi di sini kau juga tidak ada teman mengobrol. Sedari tadi aku tidur. Bukankah itu lebih membosankan, eoh?"

Hankyung tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ia tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan jam kosongnya dengan mengunjungi klub seni bela diri-nya atau sekedar membaca buku di perpustakaan, atau mungkin bermain basket seperti teman sekelasnya yang lain. Ia justru lebih tertarik untuk mengikuti Heechul diam-diam, mengamatinya, membiarkan _namja_ cantik itu tertidur pulas untuk kemudian menemaninya hingga sang putri itu terbangun.

"Setidaknya ada kau di sini," Hankyung tersenyum tulus.

Deg.. Deg..

Rona merah itu hadir kembali.

Kata-kata Hankyung memang sulit ditebak.

"_Pa-pabo_!", cicit Heechul. Ia memalingkan muka.

"Kau tahu, sebelum kau masuk ke sekolah ini aku selalu kesepian," ucap Hankyung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya. Rupanya _namja_ China itu mulai membuka dirinya.

"Berbeda dengan Leeteuk hyung yang sekelas dengan Kangin-ie, Kyuhyun-ie dengan Siwon-ie, serta Victoria dengan Donghae.."

Perlahan-lahan tangan kanan namja ber-_onyx_ pekat itu terangkat, mencoba menggapai lembaran daun maple yang berterbangan tepat di atasnya.

"..Di kelas, hanya aku yang berasal dari Ocean. Dan itu membuatku menjadi amat sangat terasingkan."

Heechul menatap Hankyung dalam. Betapa ia menyimak segala kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Hankyung. Meresapi dan sedikit-sedikit mulai ikut berempati.

Ia tahu benar bagaimana rasanya dianggap asing oleh lingkungan sekitar. Selama hidupnya, tepatnya sejak _eomma_-nya meninggal dunia 10 tahun silam, Heechul selalu ditentang keras oleh _appa_-nya untuk berhubungan dengan dunia luar. Dan itu membuatnya tidak pernah mengenal apa itu arti "sahabat".

Bisa masuk ke SM Internasional sungguh anugerah besar baginya. Dari sini ia berharap akan mampu meniti mimpi-mimpinya kembali. Menemukan teman dan mengepakkan sayapnya menuju ke taraf kedewasaan.

"Sejak aku melihat namamu berada pada daftar absen di kelas yang sama denganku, aku merasa seperti Tuhan sedang menjawab doa-doaku. Haha.", Hankyung kembali terkekeh.

"Kau boleh menganggapku berlebihan. Tapi memang begitulah adanya."

Dia tersenyum lagi.

Blush..

Tidak tahukah kau Hankyung, jika namja yang kini berada di hadapanmu sedang mati-matian menahan harunya?

"Hankyung..," panggil Heechul pelan. Suaranya sedikit parau.

"_Ne_?"

"Sepertinya kita mengucapkan doa yang sama," Heechul memandang Hankyung sayu.

Selembar daun kemerahan lima jari terbang melewati wajah Heechul dan mendarat tepat di atas dada Hankyung.

"Dan sepertinya Tuhan memang Maha mendengar."

Hening sejenak. Deru air danau membisik lembut. Selembut desir yang perlahan merambati dada Hankyung maupun Heechul. Namun detik berikutnya keduanya sama-sama terkikik geli dan kemudian tertawa lepas.

Di bawah naungan pohon maple dengan dedaunan jingga-nya yang sedikit demi sedikit meluruh bersama angin, sepasang sahabat baru ini telah mengikatkan diri mereka pada sebuah jalinan yang kasat mata.

Musim gugur akan segera tiba.

Nampaknya tahun ini akan menjadi musim gugur terindah di sepanjang hidup mereka. Dimana Hankyung dan Heechul akan melewatinya,

Bersama.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Ruang Ekstrakulikuler Dance, 02.00 pm-**

Seorang _namja_, hanya dengan mengenakan _sleveless_ putih dan celana seragam biru sapphire-nya sedang meliuk anggun mengikuti irama musik _RnB_ yang mengalun memenuhi ruangan berdinding cermin, tempatnya sekarang berada.

Keringat yang telah membanjir mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya. Sedang lengan atletisnya yang terekspose kini tengah mengkilap sempurna, begitupun dengan dahinya yang tak tertutup rambut, terkadang keringat yang jatuh di sana akan langsung terkibas karena gerakan tarinya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Dua orang _namja_ lain memperhatikan semuanya di sudut ruangan. Mengamati refleksi seseorang yang tengah menari di hadapan mereka dengan hati yang terus berdentum, mungkin seirama dengan beat dari musik RnB yang diputar. Diperhatikan dari sudut manapun, segalanya tetap indah. Tubuh itu sangat indah, dan tiap jengkal gerakan yang tercipta pun terlalu indah.

5 menit kemudian, lagu berangsur melembut dan tarian itu pun selesai.

"_Perfect movement_!", tepuk tangan terdengar riuh dari sudut ruangan, walaupun di sana hanya terdapat dua manusia.

_Namja_ itu membalik tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah dua temannya sembari tersenyum lebar, sedikit tersipu karena tepukan tangan itu tak juga berhenti.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak sepandai kau, Hyuk!", _namja_ itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal lalu beranjak menghampiri dua rekannya di ujung.

"Tapi yang tadi benar-benar sempurna, Hae-_ya_!", Eunhyuk meraih botol minum di sampingnya untuk di serahkan pada Donghae yang masih terengah.

"_Aniyo aniyoo_.. Kau tetap juaranya, Hyuk! Kau pasti bisa lebih dari aku! _I bet_!", diteguknya air di botol itu dalam sekali minum.

"Ah, _pabonikkayo_! Kenapa tidak aku rekam saja tadi ya!", sesal Eunhyuk.

"Tapi bagiku, semuanya telah terekam dengan baik di sini, _hyung_," _namja_ satu lagi yang duduk tepat di samping Eunhyuk akhirnya bersuara setelah beberapa saat hanya mampu terkesima dalam diamnya. Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat ke dahi.

Mendengar itu, sontak Donghae dan Eunhyuk memandangnya bersamaan, cengo.

"Haha, mochi.. Kau juga berlebihan." Donghae menepuk ujung kepala namja berpipi cukup _chubby_ itu sekali. Menghasilkan satu rona samar merah muda di sepasang pipi itu.

Mochi.. ya, Mochi. Adalah julukan spesial dari Donghae untuknya. Ia adalah salah satu dari berapa puluh siswa baru yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler dance di SM International. Nama aslinya Henry Lau. Berdarah campuran, Korea, Hongkong dan Taiwan. Henry adalah siswa asrama Blue yang memiliki kemauan luar biasa di bidang _dance_. Bagi Eunhyuk maupun Donghae, para _sunbae_-nya, dia sangat memiliki bakat untuk itu.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, Henry mempunyai sebuah rutinitas baru yang hukumnya wajib ia lakukan. Yaitu, mengamati Donghae menari selepas jam ekstrakulikuler mereka selesai. Seperti sekarang ini, salah satunya.

"Donghae _hyung_, bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan padamu?", pintanya tanpa memutuskan sedikitpun kontak matanya dengan Donghae.

Sedang Donghae hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan sambil membenahi posisi duduknya agar berhadap-hadapan dengan Henry.

"Sebut saja."

"Aku ingin les privat menari dengan hyung, hanya dengan Donghae _hyung_, bolehkah?"

"_Mwoo_? Permintaan macam apa itu?!", Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka seketika angkat bicara. Alisnya meninggi begitu mendengar permintaan _hoobae_nya tersebut.

Donghae tidak menghiraukan Eunhyuk. Ia justru terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk Henry.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_? Bisa kan?", Henry kembali memohon dengan mata memelas yang dibuat sedemikan rupa tanpa mengindahkan instrupsi Eunhyuk.

"Eum..", Donghae mengetuk-ketukkan telunjuknya ke dagu, menimang-nimang permintaan Henry.

"Sebenarnya itu bukan permintaan sulit, mochi-ah," ucapnya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa seperti itu, _mianhae_.."

"Menambah kegiatan diluar ekstrakulikuler bukanlah perkara mudah. Apalagi yang hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang. Selain itu..", nada suara Donghae merendah.

"Asrama kita berbeda," timbul raut sesal yang cukup kentara dari wajah tampannya. "Akan sangat susah untuk bertemu."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae cemas. Eunhyuk sangat tahu sifat Donghae yang tidak bisa tega terhadap orang lain. Ia tahu Donghae ingin sekali berkata 'iya', tapi semua pertimbangannya juga ada benarnya.

"Tapi akan aku usahakan, jika ada waktu luang, aku pasti menghubungimu! Bagaimana?", wajah Donghae perlahan berseri.

Namun mahluk berpipi bak kue mochi di hadapannnya itu masih saja mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sungguh ingin bisa _privat_ _dance_ dengan Donghae. Tapi ia tak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi... Aku punya satu permintaan lagi! Kali ini _hyung_ tidak boleh menolak, _arraseo_?", Henry menatap Donghae lekat.

Ada yang berbeda dari senyumnya. Donghae tidak menyadarinya, tapi Eunhyuk tahu. Kue mochi itu... Sedang menyeringai?

"Apalagi ini?", batin Eunhyuk was-was.

"_Y_-_ya_! Kau jangan meminta yang tidak-tidak, mochi! Awas saja!", semprot Eunhyuk mengantisipasi.

"Oke, katakan saja," lain Eunhyuk, lain Donghae. _Namja_ manis itu justru menanti permintaan baru Henry dengan tenang.

Ditatapnya balik bola mata Henry yang terus memandanginya. Bagi Donghae, mochi-nya itu benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk.

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan lama tanpa suara, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, hal itu terjadi...

Chu~!

Henry mengecup bibir Donghae kilat.

"_MWO_ _HANEUNGEOYA_?!", suara Eunhyuk memecah bagai petir.

"Donghae _sunbae_, aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi _namjachingu_-ku?"

"BBWOOH?!"

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Asrama Blue, 02:50 pm-**

Kim Jungmo marah total. Ia benar-benar murka kali ini. Wajah stoicnya memerah dan rahangnya mengeras hebat. Air mukanya siang ini sungguh bak ingin menelan kedua teman di hadapannya kini bulat-bulat.

"_Ya_! Hentikan wajah menyeramkanmu itu! Mereka mungkin salah target, Jungmo-ya," salah seorang di antara mereka akhirnya menyuarakan pendapatnya.

Namun sinar mata Jungmo tidak kunjung melembut.

"_Nde_, Simon benar. Mungkin saja murid kelas 12 yang menyerang Lee Sungmin kemarin memang salah target," timpal Taecyeon menyikapi.

"Otak mereka sudah di makan anjing!", Jungmo menggeram. Gigi-giginya sampai bergemerutuk satu sama lain.

"Menyerang Lee Sungmin yang jelas-jelas adalah anggota asrama Blue! Apa mereka sudah buta hah?!"

Brak!

Satu pukulan melayang indah di meja yang ia duduki. Namja berambut perak satu ini rupanya benar-benar naik pitam.

"Bayangkan, apa yang terjadi seandainya ada murid Ocean yang mengetahui hal ini? 'Penyerangan sesama anggota asrama Blue'? Bisa habis kita di tangan petugas detensi!"

Sesaat, Simon dan Taecyeon saling berpandang-pandangan cemas. Bukan cemas karena ucapan Jungmo, melainkan karena sebab yang lain.

Melihat kedua temannya yang seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, reflek Jungmo segera menegur salah satunya.

"Apa ada hal lain yang tidak aku ketahui, Simonnie?", selidiknya.

"Ee..", Simon memandang Jungmo takut-takut. "Sebenarnya..", lalu ia ganti melirik ke arah Taecyeon, meminta persetujuan.

"Sebenarnya?", dan tatapan Jungmo yang semakin mengintimidasi.

Simon menghela nafas berat, ia harus mengatakan apa yang ia ketahui namun tidak Jungmo ketahui.

"Sebenarnya, murid asrama Ocean sudah mengetahui perihal penyerangan itu, Jungmo-ya."

"_MWORAGO_?!", urat leher Jungmo nyaris putus akibat teriakannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?", ucapnya tidak habis pikir.

"Itu karena...", Simon kembali menggantung ucapannya. Melirik Taecyeon sekilas dan kemudian kembali memandang Jungmo.

"Karena kemarin.. Cho Kyuhyun yang menyelamatkan Lee Sungmin."

.

.

_Namja_ ber-frame kacamata hitam itu seketika membeku. Ia mendengar semuanya. Mendengar semua perbincangan teman-temannya dengan sangat jelas. Bahkan teriakan Jungmo yang masih membahana di dalam sana. Bagaimana ia mengumpat dan menyumpah serapah.

Diremasnya kamus tebal bahasa Mandarin-nya erat-erat. Sementara hatinya sedang kalut bukan kepalang.

"Sungmin diserang?", bisiknya pilu.

"Tuhan.. Apalagi ini?"

.

.

Brak!

"_Ya_! Jungmo-ya! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Meluruskan otak seseorang!"

"Otak siapa yang kau maksud hah?!"

"..."

"_Ya_?! Jungmo, tunggu! _Aish_!"

.

.

Ketiga sosok itu telah menjauh. Jungmo dan kedua temannya sudah pergi dan menghilang entah kemana.

Lamat-lamat, _namja_ berkacamata itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia lega karena kehadirannya tidak diketahui. Disandarkannya tubuh mungilnya di balik pintu yang terbuka. Sambil tetap memeluk kamus tebalnya, ia mendongak.

"Presiden Siswa..", lirihnya.

"Calon kandidat macam apa aku? Bahkan melindungi sepupu sendiri pun aku tidak bisa.."

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-SM International High School, 15:25 pm-**

"Hujan.."

Leeteuk, Kangin, Hankyung, dan Kyuhyun hanya mampu termenung menatap buliran kristal yang menetes di luar jendela. Dengan ditemani masing-masing satu cangkir kopi panas dan tumpukan laporan yang masih senantiasa berserakan memenuhi meja.

"_Ya_, _hyung_-_nim_, bagaimana jika hujan ini tidak kunjung reda sampai jam 5 nanti?" Yang paling muda akhirnya menginstrupsi lamunan kakak-kakaknya.

"Kita nekat saja bagaimana?" Kangin mengusulkan.

Namun seketika disambut oleh gelengan kompak dari ketiga rekannya yang lain.

"Kau ingin laporan-laporanku hancur atau bagaimana?" sambung Leeteuk frustasi.

"Kita bisa meminjam payung mungkin?" Hankyung menambahi.

Kangin mendecih, "Siapa orang bodoh yang mau meminjamkan payung kepada siswa macam 'kita', eh?

"Kangin-ah, jaga ucapanmu di tempat seperti ini!" tandas Leeteuk telak.

Sepasang mata teduh itu menelusur area di sekitarnya. Suasana kantin sore ini memang tidak terlalu padat. Namun tidak bisa juga dikategorikan sepi. Beberapa siswa masih sering berlalu lalang dan beberapa ada juga yang menunggu hujan reda sambil menikmati jajanan ringan kantin seperti halnya yang dilakukan oleh Leeteuk cs.

Jarak asrama Ocean dan gedung utama sekolah tidak bisa dikatakan dekat. Belum lagi berlembar-lembar laporan praktikum yang menjadi PR mereka. Bukan pilihan cerdas jika mereka memilih untuk nekat membelah hujan hanya demi sampai ke asrama.

Karena itulah, di sinilah mereka berada. Memanfaatkan waktu yang ada untuk mengerjakan tugas sekaligus menunggu langit berhenti menumpahkan tangisnya.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Leeteuk tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun yang duduk paling ujung menoleh sekilas pada si penanya sementara jari-jarinya masih statis menari di _tuts_ _keyboard_ laptopnya. "Siwon _hyung_ dan Victoria _noona_ sedang di divisi presiden siswa..."

"Jam segini masih rapat?" sela Kangin heran.

Kyuhyun beralih melirik Kangin datar. "Akhir-akhir ini Osis sedang sibuk-sibuknya mempersiapkan pesta musim gugur, _hyung_."

"Dan musim gugur bahkan masih 4 bulan lagi! Wow, rajin sekali.."

"Lalu yang lainnya? Heechullie? Donghae?" potong Leeteuk cepat, malas meladeni ocehan Kangin.

"Donghae di klub _dance_ bersama Eunhyuk. Entahlah, kenapa mereka belum kembali sampai sekarang." kali ini Hankyung yang menjawab.

"Dan Heechul?"

"Heechul?" sejenak _namja_ berhidung mancung itu terdiam. Benar juga, sejak bel pulang sekolah berdentang satu setengah jam yang lalu, teman sekelasnya itu menghilang entah kemana.

Hankyung sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan menghilang Heechul yang tak terprediksi, tapi sekarang, di cuaca yang buruk seperti ini, tiba-tiba muncul sebersit rasa khawatir di benak Hankyung.

Slash...

Kilat membias langit. 10 detik berikutnya, guntur saling berlomba memekakkan semesta.

Leeteuk benar-benar tidak konsentrasi dengan tugas praktikumnya. Pikirannya terpecah antara mengkhawatirkan 'anak-anak'nya dan 'bagaimana cara kembali ke asrama.' Bahkan kopinya pun tidak disentuhnya sama sekali.

Kangin yang mengetahui bahwa malaikatnya sedang risau, perlahan meraih tangan Leeteuk. Menautkan jari-jari besarnya dengan jemari ramping Leeteuk sembari membisikkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Leeteuk seorang.

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan interaksi mereka berdua. Leeteuk dan Kangin memang saling melengkapi. Leeteuk adalah malaikat bagi Kangin, dan Kangin adalah sayap untuk Leeteuk. Mereka selalu mempunyai cara tersendiri agar bisa saling menenangkan.

Diam-diam Hankyung memandangi Kangin dan Leeteuk yang masih saling ber-_skin_ _ship_. _Namja_ berdarah China itu tersenyum samar. Sejak menginjak remaja, Hankyung percaya bahwa cinta itu hanya hadir untuk pasangan _yeoja_ dan _namja_. Tuhan menganugerahkan perasaan saling melengkapi itu hanya untuk lelaki dan wanita. Namun sejak ia melihat Leeteuk dan Kangin. Tepatnya setahun yang lalu, Hankyung seolah menemukan kenyataan baru, bahwa cinta ternyata tidak memandang jenis kelamin.

Cinta tidak selalu berada pada kodratnya. Ia menyentuh hati siapa saja. Bahkan menyentuh hati Hankyung ketika melihat bagaimana cinta itu tercermin saat Leeteuk memandang Kangin dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Heechul-ah!"

Seruan Leeteuk sontak membuyarkan lamunan Hankyung. Ia nyaris saja kehilangan detak jantungnya saat itu juga.

Perlahan ada debaran aneh yang menelusup rongga-rongga hatinya saat nama Heechul disebut. Entah perasaan macam apa itu. Yang jelas sekarang ia... err, bahagia?

"Heechul-ah, kemarii..!" Leeteuk melambaikan tangannya pada Heechul yang sedikit tergopoh dari kejauhan.

Hankyung melihat ke arah Heechul yang berlarian kecil ke arah mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, hati kecilnya mengucap syukur karena Heechul ternyata baik-baik saja.

Heechul tiba dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan di bangku panjang Leeteuk cs. Rambut dan wajahnya sedikit basah, begitu pula seragamnya. _Namja_ cantik itu rupanya kehujanan.

"Kau darimana saja, Chul-ah?" tanya Leeteuk cemas melihat penampilan Heechul yang awut-awutan.

"_Aish_, _jinjja_! Aku tadi tersesat, Teukkie.." adunya sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya.

"Aku mencari perpustakaan. Tapi saat hendak kembali, koridor utamanya sudah ditutup. Handphone-ku mati dan tidak ada siswa yang mau membantuku mencari jalan ke asrama."

"Bodoh sih." di ujung, Kyuhyun menggumam remeh. Namun cukup terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

"Apa katamu, bocah?" Heechul melirik sinis.

"Tinggal kembali ke perpustakaan, lalu melihat _digital_ _map_ yang ada di sana, apa susahnya?" sahut Kyuhyun enteng.

Mendengarnya, Heechul hanya menyeringai kaku. "Terima kasih atas sarannya. Semoga kelak kau tidak akan tersesat ke neraka."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingas. Nyaris saja timbul percikan api di antara mereka andai Leeteuk tidak cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan Heechul.

"Lain kali mintalah Hankyung untuk menemanimu saat ke tempat yang belum kau kenal di gedung ini. _Arrayo_?"

Mendengar nama Hankyung disebut, Heechul otomatis menoleh ke arah Hankyung. Namun _namja_ China itu justru hanya terdiam sambil memandang lurus ke arahnya.

Hankyung memandang Heechul dengan tatapan tak terbahasakan. Terkesan santai tapi intens. Di pandang seperti itu membuat Heechul mendadak salah tingkah.

"Ee.. _Nde_. Lain kali aku akan meminta tolong pada Hankyung saja." jawabnya kikuk.

"Kau basah sekali Heechul-ah, lihat rambutmu. _Aigoo_, kau bisa pusing kalau seperti ini," kata Leeteuk perhatian.

"Hujannya deras sekali di luar. Padahal hanya menyebrang sedikit tapi sudah basah seperti ini."

Heechul melepas karet yang menguncir rambut ekor pony-nya. Ia mengacak-ngacak sebentar rambut basahnya lalu kemudian menyibakkan pelan poninya yang menjutai.

Hal tersebut dilakukan Heechul dengan cukup cepat. Namun lain dalam dimensi pikiran Hankyung. Seluruh gerakan Heechul seolah melambat dalam gerakan _slow_ _motion_. Bagaimana ia melepas kuncirnya, menyibak rambutnya, bahkan air yang menciprat dari helaian-helaian surai hitamnya.

Semua itu benar-benar bagaikan potongan karya seni di mata Hankyung. Hingga tanpa sadar, bibirnya membisikkan sesuatu. Sebuah kata yang berasal dari alam bawah sadarnya..

"Cantik.."

.

.

"_Mwoo_?"

Sekali lagi teriakan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Wajah Hankyung memerah total.

"Siapa yang kau bilang cantik, _hyung_?" selidik _magnae_ itu.

"A-apa? Aku mengatakan apa tadi?" Hankyung menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ketiga temannya plus Heechul sama-sama memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Siapa yang tadi kau bilang cantik, _hyung_? Kita semua yang ada di sini mendengarnya," ulang Kyuhyun malas.

Hankyung kembali salah tingkah. Ia melirik ke arah Heechul. Mulutnya sudah membuka menutup hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Ia tidak tahu jika di depannya kini, Heechul sedang menanti letupan kembang api yang siap meledak di hatinya.

"I-itu.. Hee.."

_Namja_ itu sudah akan menyuarakan isi hatinya, namun rasa ego kembali menguasinya, ia melihat tepat di belakang Heechul ada dua _yeoja_ dari asrama Sapphire sedang menatap ke arahnya sambil berbisik genit.

"Sooyoung. Sooyoung cantik sekali," ucapnya lantang.

Jdeerr..

Seketika kembang api di hati Heechul melumer bagai disiram air bah.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-SM International High School, 10:15 am-**

_'Kibum-ah, kau diminta ke ruangan Osis sekarang juga. Ada yang ingin Siwon bicarakan denganmu. -Jonghyun.'_

.

.

-_Delete_ _message_.

.

"_Ya_, Kibumie, kenapa tidak kau balas dulu pesan dari Jonghyun itu, eoh?"

Kibum menoleh cepat ke arah _namja_ yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan memandangi _handphone_-nya dengan wajah yang sedemikian polos.

"Sungmin-ah?", Kibum terperanjat. Cepat-cepat ia menyimpan smartphonenya ke saku dalam blazer seragamnya.

"Sejak kapan kau di sini, Min?"

Sedang yang ditanya hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. "Sejak 5 menit yang lalu saat kau menerima pesan itu."

Kibum kehabisan kata-kata. Selama itukah ia memandangi pesan dari Jonghyun sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghapusnya?

"Ee.. Lalu.. Ada apa kau kemari?" namja berkacamata itu mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya rindu dengan sepupuku satu-satunya ini. Apa tidak boleh?" Sungmin mulai merajuk. Ia memeluk lengan Kibum erat sambil mengusap-usapkan pipinya di bahu Kibum. Persis seperti anak kucing. -_-

Diperlakukan seperti itu mau tidak mau Kibum langsung luluh. Hati Kibum mungkin memang sedingin es. Tapi jika sudah dekat dengan sepupu manisnya ini, Kibum tidak akan bisa mempertahankan sikap kakunya.

"Ayo, kemarilah. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu, Min."

Diajaknya Sungmin untuk duduk di bangku terdekat. Sejenak, timbul raut cemas di wajah stoic Kibum saat ia mengingat pembicaraan Jungmo dan teman-temannya dua hari yang lalu. Ia benar-benar sudah gatal ingin menanyakan langsung pada Sungmin.

"Ming.."

"_Ne_?"

"Apa benar kau pernah diserang oleh siswa kelas 12?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Respon yang ia berikan hanya semakin mempererat pelukannya di lengan Kibum.

"Min-ah.." paksa Kibum.

"_Nde_.. Mereka menyerangku, Kibum-ah," ucapnya lirih.

Nyut~

Hati Kibum bak tersayat.

Ternyata benar yang Jungmo dan kawan-kawan katakan...

"K-kenapa mereka bisa menyerangmu?" suaranya dibuat sewajar mungkin sementara telapak tangan kirinya sudah mengepal keras.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu, kau baik-baik saja kan? Tidak ada luka sedikitpun kan?" Kibum membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Diperhatikannya wajah Sungmin senti demi senti, sampai ia yakin bahwa Sungmin-nya baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kibum-ah. Kau tidak usah khawatir." _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kau tidak ke ruang Osis? Bukankah Siwon _sunbae_ memanggilmu?" kali ini Sungmin yang mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Kibum mendengus panjang. Ekspresi wajahnya kembali mengeras.

"Untuk apa mematuhi seseorang yang bahkan menyuruh orang lain untuk menyampaikan perintahnya. Dasar sombong," katanya malas sambil menurunkan intonasi di kalimat terakhirnya.

Namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya, ia memandang Kibum sedih. "Kau masih membenci Siwon _hyung_?"

Mata teduh yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamata itu terbelalak. Selama ini ia selalu menutupi pada Sungmin akan perasaan bencinya terhadap Siwon. Ia selalu meyakinkan Sungmin jika ia sudah tidak membenci Siwon dan akan berpura-pura netral jika sedang membicarakan 'mantan sahabat'nya itu.

Perihal mengapa ia tidak pernah dekat dengan Siwon lagi. Kibum dengan wajah datarnya akan selalu menjawab: "Kita tidak akan bisa seperti dulu lagi." Dan kemudian diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan untuk Sungmin.

Lalu Sungmin?

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah selalu menerima segala alasan sepupunya itu. Kibum yang terus berdiam dalam segala kebohongannya. Seperti halnya yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Sungmin tersenyum hambar. Diraihnya tangan Kibum perlahan.

"_Arraseo_ Kibum-ie. Aku tahu kau bukan pendendam."

.

.

.

"Ehm, Kibum-ah."

Sebuah suara berat menarik fokus Kibum dan Sungmin. Keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara secara bersamaan.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Diam. Kibum dan Sungmin hanya mampu diam. Diam dengan dua ekspresi yang berbeda.

─Kontras.

Dalam pikiran Kibum, ia benar-benar sedang dilanda kesialan yang luar biasa. Bertemu dengan sosok yang paling ingin ia hindari seumur hidupnya.

─Choi Siwon.

.

Namun lain dalam pikiran Sungmin. Bertemu Siwon tidak berarti banyak bagi dirinya, meski tersisip sedikit rasa canggung terhadap _namja_ bertubuh proporsional itu. Tapi terlepas dari itu semua, Sungmin ingin mengumpati takdir yang meletakkannya pada moment yang tidak pernah ia impikan sama sekali.

Bertemu dengan Siwon sekaligus...

"Sungmin?", suara berat lain yang berasal dari seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut _brunette_ memanggil namanya.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae_..."

.

.

.

"Kalian sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Siwon memastikan.

Tapi Kyuhyun yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya justru tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. _Namja_ itu seperti membeku tiba-tiba.

Siwon beralih memandang Sungmin. Ternyata Sungmin pun juga hanya bergeming. Siwon tidak heran jika Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sudah saling mengenal, mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu dimana Kyuhyun-lah yang menyelamatkan Sungmin dari penyerangan waktu itu.

Di sisi lain, Kibum melihat semuanya. Ia melihat Siwon. Mata itu masih memandang Sungmin dengan caranya yang tersendiri. Dan entah mengapa, itu membuat dadanya ngilu mendadak. Ia mengatupkan rahangnya kuat dan kemudian berbalik tubuh hendak pergi.

Beruntung Siwon cepat-cepat mencegahnya.

"Kibum-ah!"

_Namja_ es itu berhenti. Tanpa membalik tubuh, tentu saja.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"..."

Kibum hendak mengabaikan, namun Siwon buru-buru menambahi.

"Penting!"

"..."

"Tentang Osis dan divisi Presiden Siswa."

_Gotcha_!

Kibum menoleh, sedikit. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya Kibum masih mau mendengarkannya.

.

.

Dengan terpaksa Kibum berbalik badan. Dan dengan terpaksa pula Kibum berbalik arah serta mengikuti langkah Siwon. Saat ia melewati Sungmin, ia berhenti sebentar, di tepuknya pelan pundak sepupunya itu sambil membisikkan sesuatu.

"Aku duluan ya Min."

Dan kemudian _namja_ berkacamata itu kembali menekuk wajahnya sembari menghentakkan sedikit langkah kakinya.

Tanpa ia tahu, di depan sana, Siwon mati-matian menahan kikikannya. Kibum-nya benar-benar manis jika sudah seperti itu. Mirip seorang _yeoja_. ^^

.

.

Selepas kepergian Kibum dan Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih senantiasa bertahan dengan posisi berhadap-hadapannya. Canggung? Tentu saja~ tapi justru inilah saat yang paling Kyuhyun tunggu. Bertemu dengan Sungmin yang sedang sendirian.

"E.. Sungmin.. Apa kau sedang ada kelas?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan.

"_Anieyo_ Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ini kan jam istirahat." Sungmin menahan tawa.

_Good_! Dua kebodohan sudah Kyuhyun lakukan di hadapan Sungmin. Rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

"Err, setelah istirahat maksudku.." kilah Kyuhyun tidak mau kehilangan wibawanya.

Sungmin nampak berpikir sebentar, "_Ne_, ada. Kelas Sosiologi. _Waeyo_?"

"Lalu apa sekarang kau ingin ke suatu tempat mungkin?" tanya _magnae_ itu basa-basi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran ekstrakulikuler. Tapi mungkin itu bisa nanti saja."

"Tunggu! Kebetulan aku sedang membawa beberapa formulir pendaftaran ekskul juga. Kau ingin daftar ekskul?"

"_Ne_. Aku ingin mendaftar di klub _martial_ _arts_," ucap Sungmin malu-malu.

"_Mwo_? _Martial_ _arts_? Kau?" Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah. Sungmin yang bertubuh mungil dan berwajah manis itu mendaftar di klub _martial_ _arts_? Apakah dia bercanda?

"_Wae_ _sunbae_? Ada yang salah denganku?", tanya Sungmin mulai risih dipandangi Kyuhyun.

"Ah, _aniya_ Sungmin-ah. Kalau begitu _kajja_ kita pergi," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian. Tanpa sadar ia menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan membawanya berlalu.

Sungmin sedikit tertegun dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak menolak. Satu kesimpulan yang tertulis di otak Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun: ternyata dia suka seenaknya -_-". Tapi entah mengapa, Sungmin menyukainya. Ia suka Kyuhyun yang selalu memimpin dirinya. Ia suka tangan Kyuhyun yang bertaut dijari-jarinya. Tangan hangat yang selalu melindunginya..

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Di tengah perjalanan, Kyuhyun menyadari aksi bodohnya yang ketiga, menggandeng Sungmin tanpa izin. Tapi melihat Sungmin yang tidak menolak, ia malah semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Satu hal yang tidak ia sadari adalah, bahwa di sampingnya, Sungmin terus menunduk demi menyembunyikan pipinya yang semakin menghangat.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Perpustakaan 10:30 am-**

Srak..

Sraakk..

Berkali-kali _namja_ berambut coklat ini membuka kasar halaman demi halaman buku paket fisikanya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain memijat pelan dahinya yang terasa pening.

"Massa beban 55 kilogram. Digantung diujung pegas. Pertambahan panjang pegas menjadi 25 sentimeter.."

Di lain sisi, bibir mungilnya terus berkomat-kamit membaca ulang soal yang tertera di sana, beradu dengan dering lamban dari _handphone_ seseorang yang berada tepat di sebelahnya.

"Hh~ Hae-ya..", bisiknya pelan pada Donghae di sampingnya.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana cara menentukan tetapan gaya pegas?"

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana cara menentukan tetapan gaya pegas?" ulangnya malas.

"Oh, tinggal gunakan hukum Hooke, dimana gaya akan berbanding terbalik dengan pertambahan panjang pegasnya. Dengan begitu kau bisa menemukan nilai tetapan gayanya."

"..."

Lee Hyukjae menoleh skeptis. Dan Lee Donghae masih tetap autis dengan _touch_ _screen_ tercintanya.

Ctak.

Eunhyuk meletakkan pensilnya dengan sedikit keras. Andai saja mereka sedang tidak di perpustakaan, maka Eunhyuk bersumpah akan mematahkan handphone si pecinta ikan badut itu.

"Apa sih, Hyuk?" rupanya perhatian Donghae sedikit teralih juga, walau sepasang matanya tidak menoleh pada Eunhyuk se-inchipun.

"Bisakah kau menunda acara ber-Kakaotalk-mu sebentar dan mengajariku menjawab satu soal saja, Lee Donghae _seonsaengnim_?"

Kali ini Donghae menoleh. Ia memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan super _innocent_-nya. Namun bagi Eunhyuk, wajah _innocent_ Donghae itu lebih menjengkelkan dibanding ratusan soal fisika di buku paketnya.

"Hehe.. _Arrayo_ Hyukkie. Aku akan mengajarimu," timpalnya sambil nyengir tak berdosa.

Ia mulai mencorat-coret buku tulis Eunhyuk dengan rumus-rumus yang tidak Eunhyuk paham. Dan _voila_! Kurang dari setengah menit soal itu terjawab begitu mudahnya.

"Jadi begini rumusnya, Hyuk. Pertama-tama, kau harus menggambar visual soalnya dahulu. Panjang awal pegas anggaplah bernilai nol, lalu.."

Ting..

Suara handphone terkutuk itu menyita kembali perhatian Donghae. Alhasil, ia menghiraukan Eunhyuk begitu saja dan kembali mengencani si layar sentuh.

Batas kesabaran Eunhyuk sudah di ambang batas. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, diraihnya _handphone_ Donghae dengan sedikit kasar. Dahinya mencetak garis empat siku yang cukup kentara.

"_Ya_?! Kembalikan _handphone_ku, Hyuk!" _namja_ pecinta ikan itu melayangkan protesnya.

"_Andwaeyo_ Lee Donghae!" desis Eunhyuk.

"Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku ingin menonjok seseorang," tantangnya.

"Aku ingin membalas pesan Kakao dari Yesung-_hyung_. Kemarikan _handphone_ku, Hyukkie."

Mendengar jawaban polos rekannya, Eunhyuk menjadi semakin ingin meremukkan _handphone_ yang berada di genggamannya itu.

_'Kenapa kau belum tidur, hyung?'_

_'Aku terlalu merindukanmu, chagi.. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu sebelum aku tidur.'_

_'Tapi aku sedang berada di perpustakaan, hyung. Tidak boleh ber-video call dulu.'_

_'Kalau begitu cium aku.'_

_'xoxoxoxoxo saranghae hyung..'_

Isi perut Eunhyuk serasa memberontak ingin keluar. Membaca _lovey_-_dovey_ Donghae dengan _namjachingu_nya sungguh membuat lambungnya melilit.

"Pesan Kakaomu tidak penting sekali," cemoohnya sinis.

"_Wae_? Dia _namjachingu_ku dan aku merindukannya. Apa yang salah?" Donghae tidak terima.

"Kenapa tidak kau cium saja _handphone_mu langsung hah? Bukankah _namjachingu_mu ingin ciuman?" Eunhyuk semakin meremehkan. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan semuanya. Dengan Donghae yang menghiraukannya plus _chat_ Donghae-Yesung yang sungguh menggelikan.

"Jika aku bisa ber-_video_ _call_, maka aku akan melakukannya," jawab Donghae polos.

Ckit..

Lee Hyukjae tertohok. Hatinya tertusuk dengan pisaunya sendiri.

Sementara ikan dan monyet ini masih saling berdebat, tanpa mereka sadar, Henry masuk ke perpustakaan.

Ia sudah hendak mengisi daftar absen, namun melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk, ia membatalkan semuanya lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Mochi?" Eunhyuk melihat Henry keluar ruangan.

"Mochi? Mana?" Donghae ikut penasaran.

Diliriknya Donghae sekilas sembari mencibir remeh.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Henry lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencari dia?"

"Kau sudah menyakiti hatinya, Hae!" tandas Eunhyuk penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Mochi. Aku memang sudah memiliki _namjachingu_ dan aku mencintainya."

Dada Eunhyuk serasa kembali diperas. **'Cukup, Hae! Kau semakin menyakiti banyak orang, kau tahu?'**

"Tapi setidaknya tolaklah dia dengan baik-baik. Mochi itu... serius menyukaimu.."

**'Terlalu perih Lee Hyukjae, kau akan membunuh dirimu sediri.'**

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Memberi harapan pada Mochi yang itu artinya akan semakin menyakitinya, karena aku tidak akan menghianati Yesung-_hyung_ sampai kapan pun juga!"

Deg..

**'CUKUP! Cukup Lee Donghae! Kumohon jangan katakan lagi jika kau tidak ingin SAHABATmu ini mati muda!'**

"Entahlah Hae, aku pusing! Aku ingin ke UKS saja." Eunhyuk menggeser kursinya hendak pergi dari sana, namun ia melakukannya terlalu keras sehingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik.

"Ya! Hyukkie! Kau ini kenapa sebenarnya?!"

Dan teriakan Donghae pun dengan sempurna menyita perhatian seluruh penghuni perpustakaan, tak terkecuali.

"Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae! Tinggalkan perpustakaan jika kalian masih terus membuat gaduh!"

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**-Taman Belakang Sekolah, 11:30 am-**

_'Nama: Lee Sung Min_

_Kelas: 10-A_

_Asrama: Blue_

_Usia: 16 tahun'_

"Tunggu!" Suara berat Kyuhyun memecah kekhusyuan seorang _namja_ mungil yang kini tengah sibuk mengisi selembar formulir dengan wajah seriusnya.

_Namja_ itu menoleh sebentar pada sang penginterupsi, sedikit takut jika ia salah mengisi. Karena sekarang ia tidak membawa _correction_ _pen_, sementara pada _form_ itu tidak diperbolehkan adanya coretan sedikitpun.

"Apa ada yang salah Kyuhyun-_ssi_?" tanyanya was-was.

Namun yang ditanya hanya tersenyum kaku sembari menggaruk sekilas tengkuknya yang tak gatal, "Ee.. _aniya_, hanya saja.. Kau.. Itu.. Benarkah usiamu 16 tahun?"

Sungmin, si _namja_ bermata _foxy_ itu mengangguk enteng. "_Nde_, _waeyo_?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum semakin kaku, "Kau tahu berapa usiaku?"

Kini gantian Sungmin yang menggeleng imut, entah sadar atau tidak, tingkahnya itu justru membuat Kyuhyun semakin kehilangan kata-kata.

"Aku 15 tahun, Sungmin-ah."

"_Jinjja_?" Suara Sungmin yang sedikit melengking nyaris mengundang perhatian siswa-siswi yang lewat di depan mereka.

"Wow! Hebat sekali!" pujinya.

Rahang Kyuhyun sontak membuka dengan indahnya. 'Hebat apanya?' Batinnya tidak habis pikir.

"Diusia _sunbae_ yang 15 tahun itu sudah menginjak bangku kelas 11! Bukankah itu keren?" seolah membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan mata berbinar yang tidak dibuat-buat.

Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun mengatakannya? Bahwa namja manis yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya itu terlalu ahli untuk mengelabuhi usianya. Kyuhyun bersumpah jika Sungmin bahkan lebih pantas menyandang usia 12 tahun dibanding dengan 16 tahun.

Sementara bibir Sungmin terus mengoceh tentang usia Kyuhyun dan sejuta kekagumannya, Kyuhyun diam-diam menaruh penuh perhatiannya. Sungmin begitu ekspresif dalam segala kepolosannya, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun perlahan melengkungkan segaris senyum di wajah tampannya.

"_Hyung_.." Kyuhyun membisik lirih.

"Eh?" Sungmin reflek menoleh, sepasang alisnya bertaut─heran.

Namun bukannya menimpali kata-kata Sungmin, _namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu justru mengeleng pelan.

"_Gwenchanayo_ Sungmin-ah." ia tersenyum.

"Kau tidak perlu seformil itu denganku. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun, tanpa suffiks '-_ssi'_ ataupun _'sunbae'_. Oke?"

Sesaat namja berpipi _chubby_ itu terpekur. Dada bagian kirinya kembali berdetak cepat. Mengalirkan darahnya hingga ke pipi bahkan telinga.

"_Arraseo_ Kyu.. Hyun.." Sungmin membisik perlahan. Sedikit canggung jika memanggil Kyuhyun tanpa embel-embel karena bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun lebih senior darinya.

Alih-alih tersinggung, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum geli. Selama ini ia tidak pernah mau jika dipanggil nonformal oleh para _hoobae_nya. Namun dengan Sungmin? Ia bahkan berharap imbuhan '-_ie'_ suatu saat nanti bisa meluncur dari bibir plump milik si _namja_ manis tersebut.

.

.

.

"Min.."

"_Ne_?"

"Kau tidak takut dekat denganku?"

Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian-helaian coklat miliknya. Entah kenapa, ketakutan itu perlahan menyusupi hatinya kembali. Sejak awal ia melihat Sungmin, ia tahu bahwa ia telah menempatkan dirinya pada titik resiko yang sangat kentara.

Sungmin dan dirinya berbeda asrama.

Jika ia mem-_flashback_ memori beberapa bulan silam tentang ultimatum antar asrama, Kyuhyun merasa begitu pesimis.

_'Murid asrama Blue maupun Sapphire dilarang keras jatuh cinta dengan murid asrama Ocean! Atau jika tidak, maka ia akan selamanya masuk pada daftar black-list SM International!'_

Masih sangat segar diingatannya, bagaimana Eunhyuk─satu-satunya murid asrama Blue yang berani terang-terangan menentang peraturan gila itu, menjadi target bulan-bulanan teman seasramanya. Tak jarang ia mendapat bekas lebam di pipinya bahkan sampai terpingsan. Namun mirisnya, pengorbanannya itu tak sedikitpun diketahui oleh ia-yang-dicintai-Eunhyuk.

.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." suara Sungmin membawanya kembali berpijak pada masa kini.

Kyuhyun menoleh cepat, dan Sungmin menatapnya. Ada kesungguhan yang tercermin di sana. Dan...

"Bagaimana aku bisa menjauhi orang yang telah menyelamatkanku? Lagipula.. Sekalipun bukan kau yang menyelamatkanku saat itu, aku tetap tidak akan menjauhimu, Kyuhyun-ah."

... Ada ketulusan yang tersisip di setiap katanya.

.

.

Bagai mentari pertama di musim semi, wajah tampan itu bersinar penuh harapan.

"Gomawo, Lee Sungmin.."

.

.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari tempat kedua insan itu saling berbincang, seseorang memperhatikan semuanya. Tidak sedikitpun ia melepaskan pandangannya dari kedua sosok yang tengah melempar senyum dan tawa itu.

Lamat-lamat, timbul kerutan di perpotongan alisnya, sementara wajah stoicnya mengeras perlahan. Satu tangannya yang tersisip di saku celana mengepal tanpa ia sadari.

"Cho Kyuhyun.."

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

"Brengsek!"

Kaki jenjang itu terus melangkah acak sementara wajahnya senantiasa menunduk dalam. Tak di hiraukannya lalu lalang puluhan manusia yang mulai memadati _lobby_ tatkala bel penanda berakhirnya jam istirahat berdentang nyaring memanggil siswa-siswinya untuk segera melangsungkan kembali sesi belajar mereka.

Sesekali tubuh kurus itu menabrak beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Berbagai jenis protes sampai umpatan ringan ia terima tapi ia tak peduli. Karena yang ada di pikirannya kini hanya satu: Menghindar dari Lee Donghae!

Membolos.

Ya, Lee Hyukjae akan membolos. Setidaknya ia bisa menghindari Donghae barang dua sampai tiga jam kedepan.

Hatinya masih berkedut perih tiap kali ia mengingat perdebatan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu di perpustakaan. Bagaimana Donghae mengutarakan rasa rindunya pada Yesung dan menghiraukannya.

Tess..

"Brengsek!"

Hyukjae lagi-lagi mengumpat keras. Kali ini ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Di usapnya kasar air mata yang menggenang di sana. Ia sungguh benci dengan dirinya.

Ia benci karena terlalu lemah dengan perasaannya.

.

.

Aula mungkin satu-satunya tempat tersepi siang ini. Aula SM Internasional berada di gedung terpisah dari gedung tempat belajar mengajar. Tempat itu terletak di jantung area sekolah, sangat strategis namun aman untuk membolos. Karena saat pelajaran di mulai, tidak akan ada kegiatan yang berlangsung di sekitar aula.

Eunhyuk melangkah yakin ke dalam gedung sekelas empire tersebut. Ia akan menghabiskan dua jam kedepan di sana sambil mendengarkan musik. Setidaknya dengan memutar lagu, ia tidak akan tertelan oleh kesunyian. Namun belum sampai ia menginjakkan kakinya di dalam gedung, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara biola yang dimainkan begitu anggun di dalam.

_Namja_ penyuka strawberry itu tertegun. Apakah sedang ada kegiatan di aula?

Perlahan ia mengintip lewat celah pintu yang terbuka, dan suara biola itu pun makin jelas menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mata bulatnya menelusuri tiap sisi aula, mencari siapakah gerangan yang mampu memainkan alat musik gesek tersebut dengan begitu sempurnanya. Dan ketika matanya tertuju pada satu objek di ruangan itu, hati Eunhyuk mencelos.

Henry. Kue mochi itu lah yang kini sedang memainkan biola putihnya dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

Eunhyuk bukanlah _namja_ penggemar musik klasik. Tapi ia cukup tersentuh saat mendengar lantunan nada-nada yang di hasilkan oleh dawai biola Henry. Tanpa harus berpikir pun ia bisa merasakan, bahwa lagu yang Henry mainkan adalah sebuah lagu sendu.

10 menit berlalu, dan nada-nada indah itu pun berakhir.

.

.

"_Well_ _done_, Mochi-ah.."

Henry yang baru saja meletakkan biolanya, sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan busur biolanya.

"_Hyung_? Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanyanya kaku.

Eunhyuk mendekat perlahan sambil menyunggingkan _gummy_ _smile_-nya.

"10 menit yang lalu mungkin." ia menggedikkan bahu.

Henry tidak lagi berkomentar. Ia terlalu syok dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba. Jujur saja, Henry tidak pernah ingin permainan biolanya di dengar oleh teman-temannya, apalagi seniornya.

"Kau ternyata sangat berbakat bermain biola. Kenapa aku baru tahu ya?" Eunhyuk masih menatap Henry takjub.

"Hanya hobi. Aku tidak seberbakat yang hyung kira," sahut Henry sambil mengemasi kotak biolanya.

"Kenapa tidak ikut klub musik saja, Mochi-ah?"

_Namja_ berpipi chubby itu mengernyit sekilas. Tapi ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Andai saja Eunhyuk tahu, bahwa ia hanya ingin mengikuti klub dance. Dan itu semata-mata karena _namja_ bernama Lee Donghae. Si _namja_ jenius bermata indah yang membuatnya terkagum pada pandangan pertama.

"_Hyung_ tidak ada kelas?" tanyanya menbelokkan topik.

"Aku ingin membolos," jawab Eunhyuk jujur. "Kau sendiri, tidak ada kelas?"

"Aku juga ingin membolos."

Kedua _namja_ itu sama-sama terdiam sesaat. Terdiam dalam dimensi pikiran masing-masing. Hingga secara naluriah tubuh mereka beringsut mendekat dan pada akhirnya duduk bersebelahan di satu sisi aula. Toh mereka berdua sama-sama ingin membolos bukan?

"Kau tadi kenapa langsung pergi saat melihatku dan Donghae di perpustakaan?" Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan yang tidak Henry sukai.

_Namja_ berdarah campuran itu mendengus pendek. "Aku masih belum siap bertemu Donghae _sunbae_."

Eunhyuk tersenyum getir. Ternyata Henry masih terluka dengan penolakan Donghae beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau sungguh mencintai Donghae?"

"Mungkin.." mata sipit itu menerawang.

"Sesakit apakah penolakan itu bagimu, Mochi-ah?"

Henry tersentak ringan. Ia lantas membenahi duduknya dan menatap lurus mata Eunhyuk. "Sakit. Aku tidak menyangka jika pernyataan cinta pertamaku akan ditolak sementah itu."

Tidak perlu di jelaskan lagi. Sekarang Eunhyuk tahu, duka itu benar-benar mendalam bagi Henry. Rasa sakit itu masih berkilat jelas di sepasang manik karamelnya.

"Setidaknya kau lebih _gentle_ dariku, Mochi-ah," gumam Eunhyuk sambil menatap lukisan di langit-langit aula.

Di sebelahnya, Henry hanya bisa menautkan alis tidak paham.

"Aku.." suara Eunhyuk semakin lirih.

"Aku bahkan sudah ditolak. Jauh sebelum aku menyatakan apapun."

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya..**

"Kau gila!" _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu menatap penuh emosi pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"_Perfect! isn't it_?"

"Kau bahkan lebih cantik dariku!" mata sipitnya memandang detil tubuh semampai di pelupuk matanya tersebut dari atas hingga bawah dengan sejuta rasa takjub.

"Aku rasa aku beruntung mengenalmu~" ucap si lawan bicara sambil mengerling pada sang _yeoja_ pirang lewat cermin di depannya.

"Karena kau bisa seenaknya meminjam semua _wardrobe_-ku? Cih, lain kali kau harus membeli sendiri perlengkapan gilamu itu!"

Sentuhan terakhir, sebuah _lipstick_ berwarna red rose memoles dengan sempurna bibir penuhnya. Setelah dirasa penampilannya cukup memuaskan, sosok itu berbalik. Sengaja ia menyibak pelan rambutnya yang tergerai indah. Menandakan betapa sempurnanya dirinya.

"_Hella damn beautiful_..!"

"_More than you_."

"_Whatever_."

"_More than_ Sooyoung?"

"..."

Sejenak si _yeoja_ pirang tersebut diam. Segaris seringai tercetak di bibir tipisnya sebelum menggantikannya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Lebih dari yang kau kira."

Sosok itu tersenyum puas. Ia meraih tas pundaknya, siap pergi. Namun sesuatu menyangkut pada sepatunya hingga ia nyaris terjatuh.

"_Ya_~ hati-hati dengan _heels_nya. Itu mahal, tahu!"

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan menjaganya," ia mengedip sebentar dan kembali melenggang.

Tapi belum sampai ia meraih knop pintunya, sejenak tubuh itu berhenti.

"Terima kasih ya, Victoria NOONA."

Melalui cermin riasnya, _yeoja_ ber_name-tag _Victoria Song itu terkikik geli.

"Sama-sama, Kim Heechul EONNI.."

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

* * *

Hankyung berjalan sambil sesekali menoleh ke beberapa ruangan yang di lewatinya. Emosinya pagi ini sungguh awut-awutan. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, entah mengapa.

Saat makan malam Heechul tidak ikut bergabung. Menurut informasi dari Leeteuk, Heechul sedang tidak enak badan.

Hankyung beberapa kali mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul, tapi beberapa kali pula ia mengurungkan niatnya, egonya masih mendominasinya walau rasa cemas melingkupi hatinya.

Namun kegalauan Hankyung tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengan dirinya, yang jelas ia begitu ingin menemui Heechul.

Sangat ingin menemuinya.

Dan puncak dari rangkaian perasaan gundah Hankyung semakin berakumulasi saat ia menyadari bahwa Heechul juga tidak ikut sarapan bersama teman-teman seasramanya.

"Dia tidak ada di kamarnya. Tasnya pun sudah tidak ada. Mungkin sudah berangkat." Leeteuk-lah yang mengecek kamar Heechul.

Dalam hati Hankyung ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Leeteuk bisa berbicara setenang itu sementara dirinya tidak?

_Point plus_ untuknya karena ia cukup pandai menutupi keresahannya...

.

.

"Sial! Kau dimana Heechul?"

.

.

.

"Ada siswi baru!"

"Apa? Dimana?"

"Semua sedang heboh di koridor! Dengar-dengar ia sangat cantik! Ayo kita kesana!"

Bugh..

Hankyung nyaris melayangkan umpatannya pada siswa yang dengan tidak sengaja menabrak pundaknya dari belakang andai ia tidak mengingat misi pentingnya untuk segera menemukan Heechul.

Bugh..

"Hei!"

Dua kali. Dan persetan dengan semuanya. Hankyung benar-benar akan menonjok habis orang yang mungkin menabrak dirinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya!

Bugh..

Tiga!

"_Ya_! Kau! Cari mati eoh?!"

Tangan Hankyung sudah terkepal siap melancarkan bogem mentahnya, namun riuh siulan dari arah lantai di bawahnya sukses menarik penuh perhatiannya.

Beberapa siswa-siswi berderet di sepanjang koridor. Dan semakin bertambah padat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Sejenak Hankyung melupakan misinya untuk mencari Heechul, semata-mata karena rasa penasarannya dengan sang objek atensi seluruh siswa SM International.

Dan rasa penasaran itu tak lama kemudian berhasil terjawab saat sosok itu berjalan tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya.

.

.

Rambut pirangnya tergerai indah menghiasi kepalanya dengan bubuhan aksesori berwarna merah terang. Poninya ia biarkan jatuh menutupi sebagian dahinya. Bibirnya merah merekah dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Bidadari itu melenggang indah membelah koridor lantai 3 tanpa sedikitpun menghiraukan siulan-siulan dan tatapan kagum sekaligus iri yang mengarah ke dirinya.

"Cantik sekali.." beberapa siswa berbisik takjub.

"Anak baru?"

"Sepertinya begitu.."

"Dari asrama Ocean?" seorang _yeoja_ berkata heran.

"Mana mungkin?" yang lain menambahkan.

"Karena di asrama Sapphire, tidak ada _yeoja_ seperti dia."

Hankyung yang tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan siswi asrama Sapphire itu perlahan mencelos terpaku.

"_Mworago_?!"

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

**To Be Continue.. ^^**

.

.

Satu, dua, tiga, ..., enam, delapan?

Berapa bulan lamanya saya menelantarkan FF ini? ;;AA;;

Jeongmal mianhaeyo teman-temanku sayang~

Bukan bermaksud menelantarkan, hanya saja~ kesibukanku membunuh waktu berhargaku untuk melanjutkan FF ini~ TvT

Terima kasih untuk segala masukan, pujian, semangat, saran dan kritik yang sudah kalian tumpahkan(?) di chapter sebelumnya~ You guys all are my moodbooster I've ever had! *sesenggukan di bahu donghae*

Saya engga akan menelantarkan FF ini selama kalian selalu ada untuk mendukung saya~ ^^ makasih buat semuanya~

Semoga chapter ini sedikit bisa memperjelas apa yang masih membuat kalian bingung~ hehe..

Untuk rated, rencana awal sih saya emang pingin FF ini bakal naik rated~ kkk.. :p

Trus~~ soal pairing, ini bakal pure pair~ but a little bit complicated~ :p

Soal jumlah chap~~ yup! ini akan jadi long chap~ tapi mungkin cuma sampe belasan~ saya mabok ngetiknya~ u,u

Dan kenapa saya ga banyak membahas murid asrama Sapphire, itu karena saya lebih fokus ke tokoh-tokoh utamanya aja (read: suju)

Ohya satu lagi! Ada yang usul penambahan murid yeoja di asrama Ocean~ kkkk~ good idea! Saya pertimbangkan~

Dan Yewook shipper~ sabar ya sayang~ Yesung bakal muncul kok, ASAP! ^^

Terakhir, saya mau minta maaf (lagi) kalau moment tiap pairing-nya terlalu singkat.. Tolong jangan tabok saya.. T^T

Well, terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang masih mau membaca, menunggu dan mereview satu/dua patah kata untuk FF gaje ini.. *bow*

**Ciezie . cloud3024 . RyeoRim411 . puzZy cat . WieLoveWolfBunnySelamanyah . SashaCloudie . Guest . reaRelf . Ladyming . mayahahaha . Qhia503 . niyalaw .dhianelf4ever . Min190196 . YunieNie . Sitara1083 . himesakiyuuji . Viivii-ken . potatostar . kangteuk shipper . kucing liar . Han-RJ . Blue DaFFodil . Lee Hyuka . yukakudo . Heenspiration . EvilBunny-JoY . hitsuru . maria8 . Mrs. EvilGameGyu . BabySiBum . dwita fee . all Guest :D . and Vivi~~~ ;D**

Love u all~ mumumuuu~ :*

See you in the (hopefully) next chapter~

Silahkan tuangkan kembali segala uneg2 Anda di sini, pintu review saya selalu terbuka lebar~:

v

v

v


End file.
